Any Kind of Guy
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: Kendall come out to the guys saying he's bi. Everything seems fine until Logan and James show interest in the blonde. Logan and James will any kind of guy for Kendall. Who will kendall choose? KOGAN KAMES CARLOS?
1. Chapter 1: Out in the Open

**_A/N: So This idea would not leave me alone. The paring is a mystery, i just put it as Kogan since taht is my fave couple. it is also a Kames fic too. You won't know the actual paring until the end. It is a surprise. Also I may have a few mistakes, but I read this several times, if you find a mistake let me know and I will do my best to fix it. _**

_**Chapter 1: Out in the Open**_

Kendall sighed as he sat down on the couch. He had to tell the guys he was gay, He had told his mom and Katie and they agreed the guys deserved to know the truth. He was scared they'd hate him. He knew it was only fair though. Katie and his mom had gone on an over night trip to San Diego for something. They would be back tomorrow afternoon and they wanted Kendall to tell the guys.

"Hey Kendall," Logan said as he walked into the room followed by James and Carlos. The three seemed happy and excited about having the apartment to themselves for the night. It was a rarity and they were not going to mess it up like the almost did the last time. They really did not want to get another strike against them. They actually liked living in the Palm Woods.

"Hey guys," Kendall said looking up from the coffee table in front of him. "It's movie night," he said picking up a couple DVD's from the table. Every Friday night they would have a movie night. They almost always watched the same movies, but they did slide a few new ones in there. They didn't really care what they watched just as long as they got to hang out like old times. It was a tradition that they kept from their old life back in Minnesota. It was one of the many things they did that kept them grounded.

"Sweet," Carlos cheered. He ran to the couch and jumped over it and landed next to Kendall. He looked at the movies Kendall had picked out.

"I'll start the snacks," Logan said as James joined Carlos and Kendall on the couch. James looked over the movies as well. He and Carlos decided to try and pick the movie. They almost always picked the first movie to watch.

"I'll help," Kendall offered as he stood up. He walked over to the kitchen and helped Logan get the snacks ready.

"Ken could get the chips in a bowl," Logan asked pointing to the bag of chips on the counter.

"Sure," Kendall said as Logan started the popcorn. He watched Logan as he walked about the kitchen looking for something. Logan walked over to a cupboard and pulled a bag of candy out and set it on the counter next to Kendall.

"What kind of soda do you guys want?" Logan asked as he opened the refrigerator.

"Root beer," the two on the couch said as they fought over which DVD to watch first.

Kendall grabbed the candy and tossed it at the two making them stop fighting. "Knock it off, you guys always decide it's mine and Logan's turn to decide," he said.

"Fine," James and Carlos said.

"Nice," Logan said laughing.

"It got them to shut up," Kendall said shrugging. Logan grabbed the root beer and set them on the counter as microwave beeped. Kendall almost forgot what he had to do. He needed to tell his friends the truth and hope they would accept him.

"Kendall," Logan said waving his hand in front of his best friend's face.

"Huh?" Kendall said shaking his head and looking at Logan confused.

"You ok dude?" Logan asked.

"I'm fine," Kendall lied. The truth was he was terrified about what he was about to tell the guys. He had no idea how they were going to react to his news.

"Grab the chips and sodas and come on then," Logan said as he grabbed the popcorn bowl and grabbed two of the sodas. Kendall nodded and grabbed the other two and walked over to the couch. He sat down between James and Logan and handed Carlos the other soda he was holding.

"Ok Kendall what do you want to start with?" Logan asked.

"I was thinking wither Zombie Attack 2, or Fright Night," Kendall said picking up two DVD from the coffee table. He held them up for Logan to inspect. He shook one a little more than the other trying to get across which on he really wanted.

"We've seen both of those already," James said, "I say Creep Show," he said holding up a DVD for the guys to see.

"No, I wanna watch Night of the Living Ghost," Carlos said holding up yet another DVD.

"It mine and Kendall's turn to pick," Logan said, "I think we should start with Fright Night," he added pointing to the one in Kendall's hand.

"Good choice," Kendall said smiling at Logan. "Sure you won't get scared though Logie?" he asked. The first few times they had watched it Logan had been terrified and had nightmares about vampires

"I've seen it enough times by this point to not get scared," Logan said staring pointedly at Kendall. Kendall smirked and stood up. He put the DVD in.

"Just don't come crying to me when you have a nightmare," Kendall said as he sat down next to Logan again. He looked at Logan who was speechless. "No witty come back Logie?" he said smirking.

"No it's your job to be the witty one," Logan replied sticking his tongue out at Kendall.

"Ooh nice comeback," Kendall teased as he pushed Logan down on to the couch. Logan sat up and pushed Kendall into James.

"Hey," James said jumping up and checking his hair in his mirror.

"Oh chillax James," Kendall said as he sat up.

The four relaxed and watched the movie. Kendall knew he was just prolonging the inevitable. His mom and Katie would be back tomorrow and if he didn't tell the guys they would. He was scared though.

"Kendall are you ok?" Logan asked halfway through the movie.

"Yeah," Kendall lied.

"You sure you're ok?" Logan asked, "you kind of been staring off into space," he said looking at Kendall curiously.

"Yeah I'm sure," Kendall said.

"Kendall if there's something you need to tell us you can tell us anything you know that," James said.

"Katie told you guys didn't she?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," Carlos said, "we caught her and your mom on the way out and she told us there was something you needed to tell us," he said.

"Oh," Kendall said. He looked down at the floor not sure what to say. He wanted to tell them, but he was afraid that they would hate him.

"Kendall what ever it is you can tell us," Logan said placing a hand on Kendall's shoulder.

"Yeah, Kendall your our friend," James said.

"I don't know how to say this," Kendall said, "I mean I only just came to terms with it," he said more to himself than to the guys. He took a deep breath and looked up at Logan and then to James and Carlos. "I don't want you guys to hate me," he said looking down at the floor again.

"We could never hate you Ken," Logan said squeezing Kendall's shoulder.

"I don't know how to say this," Kendall said, "but I-I uh," he said.

"Kendall we will support you no matter what," James said.

"Yeah but first you have to tell us what it is," Logan said moving so he could look at Kendall. Kendall nodded and looked up at his friends. Even if they supported him this was still hard.

"Dude are you trying to tell us your gay?" Carlos asked suddenly.

"Not exactly," Kendall said, "I mean I still like girls," he said. Looking down at the floor.

"So you like guys who cares," Logan said relieved it was only that. He was worried Kendall was sick or something.

"Yeah it's no big deal," Carlos said.

"As long as you don't fall in love with me we're fine," James said as he looked at himself in his mirror. Kendall and the other two laughed.

"Don't worry James you're not my type," Kendall said as he continued to laugh.

"How can I not be your type?" James asked, "I'm pretty, I'm everyone's type," he said annoyed. He did not see the humor in this situation. He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes James you are pretty," Kendall agreed, "But after knowing you all these years I would not want to date you," he said.

"What is that supposed to mean," James asked his hands on his hips.

"Well for one thing you tend to lead girls on," Kendall said.

"You care more about yourself than the person you're dating," Carlos said.

"And you break hearts," Logan said. The three all nodded as James looked at them shocked.

"Ok, so I may not have had a serious relationship before, but I am a great boyfriend," James said defending himself. He could not believe what the three had just told him. They had never seen him on a date before. He was a lot different than what they said.

"Can we just watch the movie?" Kendall asked pointing to the TV.

"Yeah," the other three said together. They all turned to the TV and continued watching Fright Night. After Fright Night, and Zombie attack 2, they watched Carlos' movie Night of the Living Ghost. By this point the boys were getting tired. James was the first to go to bed followed by Carlos.

"Kendall," Logan said, "it took a lot of guts to tell us that," Logan said placing a hand on Kendall's shoulder again. He didn't know what else to say. He had been crushing on Kendall for some time now, but he wasn't sure if he felt the same way. He did not want to ruin his relationship with Kendall. He wanted the blonde in his life and he was content just being friends with him.

"Wanna watch another movie," Kendall asked grabbing another DVD case. Logan nodded as Kendall put another movie in. They both settled down to watch the movie. Kendall looked over at Logan. He was being really supportive of him. He had not expected Logan to be so accepting of him.

Kendall closed his eyes a smile on his face. He really had not expected his friends to be so cool about this. He was just happy that they were ok with it.

"So you gonna tell Kelly and Gustavo?" Logan asked.

Kendall's smile disappeared and he opened his eyes to look at the brunette. "Do I have to?" Kendall asked.

"No, but you should," Logan said, "we work with them and their bound to find out sooner or later, I mean Carlos is bad with secrets," he said. Kendall thought about what Logan said. It made sense. Kelly and Gustavo would find out somehow. He might as well tell them himself. He knew it would be worse if they found out from Carlos or someone else. Gustavo had never told them, but he knew he considered them family by this point. They had only been working together for almost a two months now, but he could tell they were growing on Gustavo. Kelly he knew for sure liked them. She was more open that Gustavo from the start though.

"I guess you're right," Kendall said. He laid back on the couch and closed his eyes. He was completely relaxed right now. Nothing could ruin this moment.

The next thing Kendall knew he was being shaken awake by James. He sat up and looked around. He spotted Carlos waking Logan in the same manner James had used on him. Kendall looked to the window and noticed it was light out.

"Did you guys fall asleep watching movies?" James asked.

"I guess so," Kendall said through a yawn.

"I didn't even realize I was tired," Logan said as he stood up.

"Your mom called and she and Katie won't be home until noon," James said.

"What time is it now?" Kendall asked.

"Nine," Carlos said, "I was about to go down to the pool and chill for awhile," he said.

"Cool mind if I join you?" Kendall asked as he stood up.

"Not at all come on," Carlos said. Kendall ran to his room ad changed and he and Carlos left the apartment and headed down to the pool.

"Why didn't you two go to bed?" James asked.

"We decided to watch another movie and we fell asleep," Logan said shrugging as he made his way into the kitchen. "I am not scared of Kendall doing something to me in my sleep if that's what you're asking," Logan said as he grabbed a bowl and a box of cereal.

"I never said that," James said putting his hands up in surrender.

"Ok," Logan said eyeing James suspiciously. He had no idea what James was planning. He knew James well enough to know by now he was up to something. "So Kendall came out to us are you going to come out as well," Logan asked as he moved to the refrigerator for the milk.

"What?" James asked.

"I see the way you look at guys in the lobby," Logan said, "I am not dumb James," he said. He poured milk into his cereal and put it away before grabbing a spoon.

"Ok fine, but in my defense I was scared to tell you guys like Kendall was last night," James said putting his hands up in surrender. "What I don't get is how Kendall thinks I would be a bad boyfriend," he said.

"Look at your dating history James," Logan said, "and on top of that you are self centered," he said as he started eating his cereal. "I mean at least he didn't deny your pretty," he said pointing his spoon at James who sat down at the counter across from Logan.

"I guess," James sighed. "So your ok with Kendall though?" he asked.

"I told you I was ok with you so what makes Kendall any different," Logan said rolling his eyes.

"Cause last night I kind of noticed a small smile on your lips when Kendall told us," James said.

"I was just glad that was all he had to say," Logan said quickly his voice slightly higher than normal, "I mean he was chalking it up to be something really big, like a sickness or something," he said.

"Sure it wasn't because you were happy?" James asked.

"Why do you care?" Logan asked as he looked down at his cereal.

"I don't," James said. Logan looked up at James trying to figure out what he was up to. His questions were kind of random and made no sense unless…

"You're not going to ask Kendall out just to prove a point are you?" Logan asked an eyebrow arched at the pretty boy.

"Maybe, why?" James asked looking at Logan confused. Logan instead of answering took off out of the apartment. James followed after him. They raced down to the pool fighting one another to get ahead the other.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Carlos were relaxing down by the pool just hanging out. Kendall was glad his little revelation hadn't changed anything between them.<p>

"Kendall I think Logan has a crush on you," Carlos said nonchalantly.

"Logan?" Kendall asked looking at his Latino friend confused. Carlos had said some pretty crazy things but that was over the top. Logan did not have a crush on him.

"Yeah," Carlos said, "I mean last night he seemed almost happy when you told us you were bi. James ruined it by talking about himself though that just seemed to upset him," he said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kendall said laying back in his chair and closing his eyes.

"Kendall," Carlos said hitting his shoulder and pointing to the lobby entrance to the pool. Logan and James were pushing one another and making their way toward him and Carlos.

"Hey guys," Carlos said as they approached.

"Hey guys what's up?" Kendall asked as he pushed his sunglasses up on his head to get a good look at his friends as they stumbled to a stop in front of him.

"Kendall would you go out on a date with me?" They both asked together.

Kendall's jaw dropped as he looked at his two friends. Several gasps were heard around the pool. Kendall didn't know what to think. He had only told them last night that he was bi. He had his suspicions of James being bi too, but Logan? He did not know what to do.

"Are you serious?" Kendall asked. It was the only thing that came to his mind. He had no idea if they were being serious or not. This could all be some sick joke of theirs.

"Yes," they said together.

"I wanna prove that I can be a great boyfriend," James said explaining himself.

"And you?" Kendall asked looking up at Logan.

"I just wanted to ask you out," Logan said his cheeks flushed a deep red. "I mean I - uh," he stammered.

"I am gonna go," Kendall said standing up, "don't follow me I need to think about this," he said.

Logan and James watched Kendall walk away. Logan fell down into Kendall's chair next to Carlos and hid his head in his hands. James just stood there.

"Smooth guys," Camille said as she walked up to the three.

"Yeah," Carlos agreed chuckling slightly.

"Shut up," James and Logan said together.

"What was that about?" Camille asked as she sat down next to Logan. She looked at him as he peeked up at her through his fingers.

"I genuinely wanted to ask Kendall out and James just wanted to prove a point," Logan said pointing an accusing finger at the pretty boy.

"He insulted my dating skills and I want to prove him wrong and in the process I could get to know him better," James said as he sat down at the foot of Carlos' chair.

"There were better ways of going about it though guys," Camille said as she placed a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Yeah I think you guys freaked him out," Carlos said. He looked at his two friends. He had not expected them to come down here like that. He expected Logan to maybe make a move, but not James. "I knew you were bi James but do you really wanna date Kendall?" he asked.

"I told you he insulted me last night," James said angrily.

"Logan I never though you'd do that," Camille said, "no offence, but you are not a very out going person like that," she said rubbing the small brunette's back.

"I know, but I tried to get here before James," he said glaring at the pretty boy. He wanted to strangle James right now. He really only want to prove a point where as he actually cared about Kendall.

* * *

><p>Kendall looked up at the ceiling of his and Logan's bed room. He had not expected James and Logan to both ask him out and at the same time. He kind of figured James would, because of what he said last night. Logan, now that was out of the blue. His explanation caught the blonde off guard as well.<p>

He had never thought about either boy like that before. Sure he looked at them sometimes. They were both hot he could not deny that. He had never thought about dating one or the other. They were his friends, his best friends he had known for a long time. He had known them both his whole life. He did not want to date them and end up falling for them only to break up and ruin their friendship. He valued their friendship too much for that.

There were several reason to date them though. Logan was smart, funny and cute. He had the whole nerd thing going for him. He may not have James' swaggered but he was hot in his own way. Logan was also caring. He knew that when Camille and he were dating he was always so sweet to her. Logan was also his best friend and he could laugh with him and they wouldn't have to do the whole get to know each other thing. That applied for James too.

James was hot. There was no denying that. He may have jumped the gun calling him a crappy boyfriend. From what he heard about James' first dates he always went over the top to impress the person. Maybe there was more to James than he thought. He had never really seen the romantic side of his friend.

He had left them both down at the pool without an explanation. He did not know what to do. He jumped when he heard a knock on the door. He didn't know if it was Logan or James. He did not want to talk to either right now.

"Kendall it's me," Carlos said. Kendall stood up and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Are they here?" he asked. He did not want to deal with James or Logan at the moment.

"No Camille is watching the door so they can't sneak in," Carlos said, "She saw everything and only wants to help you while you sort things out," he said.

"Yeah Kendall I, while it was funny, saw what they did, I think you had every right to walk away from them like that," Camille said from the living room.

"Thanks Camille," Kendall said.

"Come on we want to talk," Carlos said motioning for Kendall to follow him out to the living room. Kendall followed the Latino boy out to the living room to join Camille.

"You ok?" Camille asked, "Carlos told me about last night," she added.

"If it wasn't obvious by Logan and James both asking me out," Kendall said. He sat down on the couch next to Camille and Carlos sat down on his other side. "If I had known telling them would make them go nuts I never would have told them," he said leaning back on the couch. He did not know what to do about his two best friends.

"They were both serious you know," Camille said.

"I know and that's what scares me," Kendall said.

"Did you know James was bi?" Carlos asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I had my suspicions," Kendall said.

"I'm so sorry buddy," Carlos said, "I really wish I knew how to help you in this situation," he said placing a hand on Kendall's shoulder.

"I should've known Logan was going to do something, he was so nice to me last night and so supportive," Kendall said as he sat up.

"How long did you guys stay awake after James and I went to bed?" Carlos asked.

"Long enough to start another movie but not long enough to see the end," Kendall said sheepishly.

The apartment door opened and Kendall jumped up expecting it to be either Logan or James. He relaxed once he saw it was only Katie and his mom. They were back from their little trip. He couldn't wait to tell them the great news.

"Hey sweetie," Mrs. Knight said smiling once she saw Kendall.

"Hey big bro," Katie said.

"Hey," Carlos and Camille said waving at the two.

"Hey Carlos, Camille," Mrs. Knight said looking around for the other two members of Big Time Rush. "Where are Logan and James?" she asked when she could not find them.

"I don't know I'm not their keeper," Kendall snapped not wanting to think about them right now.

"What did I say?" Mrs. Knight asked confused as she set her bag down.

"Kendall told us last night about him liking guys," Carlos said.

"And Logan and James both asked him out at the same time," Camille said, "it was funny actually seeing them fight to get there first," she said looking at Katie who was smiling, "but very inappropriate," she added once she saw the glare Kendall was giving her.

"Both of them?" Mrs. Knight asked shocked.

"Yep down at the pool a few hours ago," Carlos said, "everyone around could hear," he added.

"That's why I'm here," Camille said, "I'm checking on Kendall. He left there in a hurry pretty freaked," she said to Mrs. Knight.

"See this is what I get for listening to you mom," Kendall said, "Now because you thought I should tell them two of them want to date me," Kendall said.

"Kendall sweet heart," Mrs. Knight said going into her mother mode, "I had no idea this would happen," she said as she walked over to Kendall.

"What are you gonna do?" Katie asked curiously.

"I don't know," Kendall said honestly. He really had no idea what to do about Logan and James. He couldn't give them an answer when he wasn't sure what he wanted himself. He definitely could not avoid them since they lived together and he shared a room with one of them. He shook his head and headed back to his room. He needed to sleep this off and come up with a plan.

"They're gonna want to know what you said when they get up here," Carlos called after him.

"Tell them I need to sort some things out and I do not want to talk about it," Kendall said waving his hand at the Latino boy.

"Ok, but I can't grantee they'll leave you alone," Carlos said.

"I am going to sleep this off and forget about it for now," Kendall said, "talk to me later," he said.

"I hope he figures this out," Camille said.

"Camille didn't you mom leave to go on a cruise?" Katie asked suddenly.

"Yeah for a month," Camille said, "I'm staying in our apartment alone so I could keep auditioning," she said.

"It must get pretty lonely up there all alone," Katie said.

"Yeah, but I got enough froze food to last me a month," Camille said shrugging.

"Frozen?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Yea, I can cook, but my mom is over zealous about that kind of stuff," Camille said.

"You are eating here tonight we are having my famous spaghetti and meatballs," Mrs. Knight said.

"You don't have to do that," Camille said blushing slightly at how nice Mrs. Knight was being.

"Oh but I want to," Mrs. Knight said, "it'll make me feel better about you staying alone," she said.

"Oh alright," Camille said smiling. She knew how mothers got and she did not want to upset Mrs. Knight because she wanted to be here when Kendall confronted Logan and James.

* * *

><p>Kendall woke up to the smell of spaghetti and meatballs. He knew what that meant. He got out of his bed and walked out to the living room and saw Camille and Katie sitting on the couch talking. Carlos was on the floor playing a videogame and Mrs. Knight was in the kitchen and Logan and James were no where to be seen.<p>

"They haven't come back yet," Carlos said.

"I kind of figured," Kendall said.

"Supper will be ready in a few minutes," Mrs. Knight announced, "Carlos call Logan and James again I'm getting worried," she said.

"Camille, can you I'm kind of busy," Carlos said as he continued to play his game.

"Sure," Camille said. She pulled her cell phone out as Kendall sat down next to her taking his phone out as well.

"Watch this," Kendall said. He texted Logan and James. **It's almost dinner time it's spaghetti and meatballs my mom is getting worried about you guys. **He hit send and looked at Camille for a few seconds before the door burst open. Kendall grinned from ear to ear.

"Where's the food?" James asked as he and Logan looked to Mrs. Knight.

"It's almost done," Mrs. Knight said, "Thank you Carlos," she called.

"It was Kendall," Carlos said never taking his eyes off his game.

"Thank you Kendall," Mrs. Knight said.

Dinner that night was tense for three members of Big Time Rush. Camille, Mrs. Knight and Katie managed to make light conversation but it was tense. Carlos kept quiet as he watched Logan and James glare at one another when they were looking at Kendall trying to get an answer out of him.

Halfway through dinner Kendall had had enough with Logan and James. He stood up and looked at his mom, "I am full and I am going back to bed," he said clearly annoyed. He cleared his plate of food off and went back to his and Logan's bedroom. He wasn't tired but he could not stand James and Logan right now.

"This is all your fault," Logan said pointing a finger at James.

"Mine?" James asked shocked.

"Yes," Logan said as he too stood up, "Sorry Mrs. Knight," he said as he too cleaned his plate and started for his room only to remember Kendall was in there. "I can't even go to my own room," he said as he walked over to the couch and sitting down with a out on his face.


	2. Chapter 2: Love Song

**_A/N: So here it is Chapter two. Just so you guys nkow not all my posts will be this close together, but I will do my best to update this regualrly. I hope you guys like this. Also it has come to my attention that there is another story like this, and they are very similiar but i came up with this on my own. I have read the first few chapter of the other story and I couldn't help but think great minds think alike. The story is called, Who Will Win, by Gabsikle. It is a good story. And they are really alike but now that I know they are alike I will do my best to make this different. I had the first two chapters done by the time I read the first few chapter of that. Anyways on with the story..._**

**_Chapter 2: Love Song_**

The next day was just as tense as dinner the previous night. Kendall spent most of him time with Carlos and Camille who was there again to keep Kendall company. He enjoyed her company as much as Carlos'. He was sure she was only here because she was bored at her place alone. He did not mind though. Camille was a great friend and company.

"So Kendall what are you gonna do?" Katie as she joined him, Carlos and Camille down by the pool. She was just as into this as Camille was. She wanted to know who Kendall would pick. She loved Kendall and wanted him to be happy, but she couldn't help but pressure him a little. She knew he and Logan would make a cute couple, but James was charming and when he had his mind made there was no changing it. She just hoped Kendall really didn't rush and make a decision. She did not want the guys to split up because of Logan and James being idiots. She understood why Logan had asked Kendall out though. She knew about his crush on Kendall. She did not understand why James was interested. She shook her head quickly and sat down next Kendall and looked at him waiting for an answer.

"I don't know but they won't leave me alone," Kendall said, "I finally snapped and told them to leave me alone," he said.

"More like yelled at them," Camille said earning a glare from Kendall. She put her hands up and backed off and turned to Katie. She was thinking almost the same thing as Katie though. She wanted to know who Kendall would pick.

Kendall's cell phone started ringing. "Hello?" he said answering it.

"Get the dogs and get to the studio," Gustavo said, "you were supposed to be here five minutes ago," he said angrily.

"Oh I forgot we had a session today," Kendall said jumping and pointing to Carlos and motioning for him to follow him. "Let's go," he said. He had been so preoccupied with Logan and James he had forgotten about Gustavo.

"Just get your butts in the studio as soon as possible I have a new song for you," Gustavo said.

"Ok I'll get the guys and we'll be there as soon as we can Gustavo," Kendall said as the line went dead. He turned to Carlos as he made his way out of the pool area to the elevators. "That was Gustavo," he said.

"I forgot all about having studio time," Carlos said.

"Where are Logan and James," Kendall asked as he pressed the up arrow for the elevator. The elevator doors opened and Logan and James stepped out. They both looked scared like Gustavo or Kelly had called them.

"We just got a call form Kelly," Logan said not looking Kendall in the eyes. "She said Gustavo was mad and we're late," he added.

"We know we just got a call form Gustavo," Kendall said, "he said he has a new song for us," he added.

"Here," James said handing the car keys to Kendall who nodded and turned and started for the door. The other three just stood there for a moment.

"Come on we don't want to make him anymore upset than he already is," Kendall called over his shoulder to his band mates. He ran out the door to their car and got in the drivers seat and waited for the other three.

"Shot gun," Carlos called before James or Logan could say anything. The three ran out to the car and Logan and James got in back. The ride to the studio was silent. They arrived at Rocque Records and ran inside to Gustavo's office where he was waiting for them.

"Sorry we're late," Kendall said.

"Yeah we had a little problem to deal with," Carlos said.

"I don't care, just take these and get into the sound booth," Gustavo said handing the boys the lyric sheets to their new song.

Kendall looked the lyrics over and the song title. He looked up at Gustavo questioning him. "Any Kind of Guy?" he asked.

"Yes, it is a love song as Griffin asked," Gustavo said, "It is a song about seeing a girl and knowing she's the one," he explained.

"A love song?" Kendall asked looking up at Gustavo before looking over at Logan and James. They were both looking over the song reading the lyrics. He could not believe his luck for the last couple of days. First he came out and then Logan and James went mental and asked him out, and now they had to sing a love song. It wouldn't be long before Logan and James got the idea to sing to him. He shuddered at the thought of them trying to serenade him. He hoped they would give up on this whole thing soon.

"Sound booth now," Gustavo said pointing to the door. Kendall was the first to leave followed closely by James and Logan. Carlos followed his friends worried that something bad was going to happen. He knew Logan and James wanted an answer. He just hoped they would leave Kendall alone for now. Kendall was the first one in the booth and Logan and James stood on either side of him. Kendall groaned annoyed.

"Ok guys take it from the top," Gustavo said once the guys were in the booth. Kelly started the music and gave them a thumbs up. The music was slow. James was the first to sing. Kendall watched Gustavo and Kelly talk. This wasn't working and he knew that's what they were talking about.

"Stop," Kendall said stopping the guys, "This isn't working," he said shaking his head. This song just did not seem to work. He couldn't place what it was about the song, he just didn't like it.

"I agree," James and Logan said together. Kendall sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was getting irritating very fast.

"Knock it off," Kendall snapped, "I want you serious opinion," he said looking from one to the other.

"I actually agree Kendall," Logan said, "this song just doesn't work," he said putting his hands up in some sort of surrender.

"Me too," James said.

"I think it's ok," Carlos said shrugging.

"Ok?" Gustavo said slowly, "we don't need an ok song, we need a great song," he said. He sighed and turned to Kelly.

"I know you'll pull though this," she said shrugging, "you just need to let the boys go for now and work on the song," she said.

"Dogs," Gustavo said looking up at the boys again. Kendall was standing between Logan and James with a look of annoyance on his face. Logan and James didn't seem to notice, because they were too busy staring at Kendall trying to get him to pay attention to them.

"What is wrong guys?" Kelly asked looking at James and Logan confused.

"Well," Carlos said.

"I told the guys I'm bi," Kendall said.

"Yeah, and now both Logan and James have asked him out," Carlos said.

"Ok," Kelly said looking between the three.

"This better not cause any problems for the band," Gustavo said, "I don't care what you do as long as you do not break up the band," he said.

"well he won't even talk to us," James said shrugging, "that has to be a good sign right?" he asked sarcastically.

"Just work it out," Gustavo said, "you dogs are dismissed until I figure out this song," he said.

"Great let's go," Kendall said looking at Carlos. He left the booth the Latino following him closely. James and Logan followed from farther back.

"Kendall you can't ignore us forever," James said speaking up.

"I am not going to ignore you forever, just until I figure what to do," Kendall said. He quickly made his way out to the BTR mobile and got into the drivers seat. James and Logan got in back again and Carlos sat next to Kendall. The drive back to the Palm Woods was just like the ride over, silent. Kendall had no idea what to do about his two friends in the backseat. He just wanted to get away from them and their annoying arguing over him. Once he stopped the car he got out and decided to go to the park.

"Carlos," Kendall said holding the keys up to the Latino. "Take these and make sure they get put back safely I'm going to the park," he said as he walked away from his friends.

"I hope you two are happy," Carlos said rounding on his friends, "You've upset Kendall, he thinks you both did this as some sick joke because of what he told you. I know you two didn't think he'd get upset, but he is and it's now up to you guys to fix this," he said turning around and starting for the lobby, "also if he sees you guys in the park he will kill you," he added.

James and Logan looked at the Latino boy as he walked away. They had never heard him make so much sense like that. Carlos was the hyper active one who hardly paid attention to things, or so they thought. Maybe there was more to Carlos then they thought. Carlos was right though, they had upset Kendall.

James sighed and walked away in the direction of the park. Logan looked at him. He was going to talk to Kendall. "Kendall will kill you if he sees you right now," Logan said.

"Come on Logan we have to sort this out right now," James said. Logan stood there for a moment before following the pretty boy to the park. They found Kendall sitting under a tree with his eyes closed. They both walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"I don't want to talk to you guys," Kendall said not opening his eyes.

"Good," James said, "then listen," he said.

"Look Ken I never thought it would upset you this much my asking you out," Logan said softly looking at his feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world right now.

"Same here," James said, "We didn't think our actions through and we did not think you would think this was a joke," he said. Logan nodded in agreement.

"So you both wanna go out with me?" Kendall asked opening his eyes as he looked at the two for the first time since they joined him. They both nodded. "Why?" he asked.

"Well Kendall I was hurt that you thought I'd be a crappy boyfriend, and I want to prove that I would be a great boyfriend," James said, "and you're hot I'll give you that I don't think I'd mind dating you," he said his cheeks stained red as he looked away from Kendall. He knew if he wanted Kendall to pick him he would have to let go and let out his weaker side. He had to show Kendall he really wanted this.

"And you?" Kendall asked turning to look at Logan.

"Well, I-I uh-I just…" Logan stammered before stopping and clearing his throat. "I just wanted to ask you out," he said looking at Kendall, "I mean I like you and I-uh-I?" he said.

"Guys," Kendall said, "I don't know what to say," he said slowly.

"Look Kendall we just want an answer and we'll accept whatever you choose," James said. Logan nodded in agreement.

"Look you two are great friends," Kendall said, "Both of you would probably be great to date, but I don't know if I can decide right now," he said looking out at the park instead of the two beside him.

"I got it," James said suddenly causing Kendall and Logan to look at him confused. "Why not just date both of us and then make a choice," he said.

"Yeah, like for a month," Logan said catching on to what James was saying. He quickly did some math in his head figuring out how many date that would be, "Ok if we make them weekend dates that's like five, add one week day date that's nine each," he said looking at Kendall.

"I don't know," Kendall said slowly. It made some sense, and it would give him a chance to see what both were like on dates. He would get to know them better and in the end he may even have a boyfriend. "I don't want to hurt you guys though," Kendall said. He knew in the end one of them would get hurt. He did not want to be the reason for heart break and he really did not want to break up the band. He knew if one of them was bitter for him picking the other it would be the end for Big Time Rush.

"Look, we will be ok and accepting of your decision no matter who you choose," James said.

"Yeah, there will be no hard feelings," Logan said nodding.

"It has to be fair and there will be rules," Kendall said. He could not believe he was agreeing to this. Is was insane and would more than likely hurt someone.

"Here I am, There you are

Why does it seem so far

Next to you is where I should be

Something I, want so bad

Know what's inside your head

Maybe I could see what you see," James sang playfully to Kendall while wiggling his eyebrows.

"I gotta keep on believing

That everything takes time

I'll make up any reason

To make you mine

If you're staying or leaving

I'll follow your lead

So why keep pretending

Open your eyes

I can be what you need," Logan sang speeding it up a little. HE looked at Kendall who was grinning.

Kendall laughed and they started singing together. This was what he wanted to be comfortable with his friends again.

"Any kind of guy  
>You want girl<br>That's the guy I'll be  
>Turn myself upside down<br>(Yes I will, yes I will)  
>Any kind of guy<br>You want girl  
>You know I'll agree<br>Turn your whole world around

(Yes I will, yes I will)," they sang speeding it up even more. They smiled as Carlos walked over to them from his hiding spot behind a bush. He sat down next to James and joined them in singing.

"Any kind, any kind  
>Any kind of guy you want<br>You decide, change your mind  
>I will be there<br>Won't you try  
>One more try<br>Be my any kind of girl (be my girl)  
>You decide, it's alright<br>I will be there," They finished together.

They all started laughing. Kendall was the first to recover from their laughter and spoke, "I think I know what was wrong with the song," he said.

"Dogs that was perfect," Gustavo said. He was with Gustavo and Katie who was writing stuff down in a note book. "Katie finish that report when I finish my song," Gustavo said.

"I get it now," Gustavo said as he walked over to the boys, "The song isn't a slow love song it's a fast one," he said. "Dogs to the studio," Gustavo said. He turned around and left.

James and Logan stood up and turned to Kendall and held a hand out to him. Kendall rolled his eyes but took both hands offered to him. He looked at Carlos.

"Did you hear what we talked about?" he asked.

"Yes and I will be glad to be referee and make up the rules," Carlos said, "I'm sure Camille and Katie would like to help to," he added as he started for the car.

-BTR-

Kendall followed the guys back up to the apartment. He was tired Gustavo had run them hard to day. They drilled the song and tomorrow Griffin was gonna listen to them sing it. They had it all worked out. Kendall walked into the apartment and saw Camille and Katie on the couch watching a movie. It was a not so scary horror movie. He walked over and sat down next to them.

"Hey big bro," Katie said acknowledging him.

"Hey girls," Carlos said, "Kendall, Logan, and James came up with an idea today to solve their problem," he said as he sat down next to Camille.

"Did you now?" Camille asked looking at the other two who were in the kitchen.

"Yes," Kendall said as his eyes closed form exhaustion.

"He's going to date them both for a month and then decide who he wants to date," Carlos said, "but there are going to be rules which still need to be made and they get one weekend date which will not change and one weekday date each," he said.

"This sounds like fun," Camille said, "count me in," she said sitting up and looking at the Latino boy.

"Me too," Katie said.

"You guys thirsty?" James called from the kitchen.

"Yeah," Kendall said from his spot.

"Me too," the other three chorused. Logan and James walked into the living room with four root beers for their friends. Logan quickly handed Kendall one of the sodas before sitting down next to the blond and handing Katie her soda as well. James rolld his eyes and gave Camille and Carlos their drinks.

"So we have to come up with rules," Carlos said getting the others back on track.

"The apartment is neutral territory," Katie said, "no kissing or lovey dovey stuff," she said. Kendall nodded in agreement.

"Logan no taking advantage of the fact that you share a room with Kendall," Camille said. Logan flushed red and nodded.

"Logan never breaks rules," James said, "that is why I'm ok with that rule," he added grinning.

"Ok, weekend date are mandatory," Camille said, "and at least one weekday date," she said.

"No sabotage or spying on the other," Carlos said pointing to Logan and James.

"No flirting while the other is around and not in the apartment," Katie said, "I may accept your choice guys but I do not really want to see it ok," she said.

"Katie it's easy to forget your still an eleven year old girl," Kendall said laughing, "I mean with the way you act sometimes," he added. It was true Katie acted a lot older than her age. She often tricked the boys into something or scammed people out of their money, but there were times she let her guard down and was just an eleven year old girl.

"So who gets Friday and who get Saturday," Camille asked.

"I don't know," Kendall said looking from Logan to James.

"Flip a coin," Katie suggested.

"I have one," James said reaching into his pocket and pulling his wallet out. He pulled a silver coin out and handed it to Kendall.

"Ok James you call it since it was your coin," he said, "Heads or tails for Friday," he said.

"Heads," James said as Kendall flipped the coin. It landed in his hands and Kendall looked at it.

"Heads," he said looking up at James.

"So it's settled then," Logan said.

"This is definitely going to be interesting," Kendall said.

"Relax Kendall, you didn't have to agree to this," James said smiling putting on his Diamond charm.

"That's flirting," Camille said pointing at James.

"Sorry," James said standing up from the couch. He yawned and stretched, "I am tired I'm going to sleep," he said as he walked to his and Carlos' room. Logan stood and bid the others good night as well before leaving to his and Kendall's shared room.

"So you're really going to do this," Camille asked turning to Kendall.

"Yeah," Kendall said, "It was either this or have them hound me until I gave them an answer and it seemed like a good idea at the time," he said.

"I've had people around here asking me what you said to James and Logan after they asked you out," Carlos said, "News spreads fast around here," he said.

"I know," Kendall said, "soon they'll know about me dating James and Logan," he said as he fell back on the couch. He had no idea what he had just gotten himself into.


	3. Chapter 3: Firsts

**_A/N: Ok this got a little out of hand and is really long and i used the song in this chapter again. It is in the title and will be referneced several more times in the story. I know I said I'd space this out, but I have to post it. I just finished it and I want to post it. Again I am sorry if this resembled Who Will Win? I tried not to, but as I said i read the first few chapter, but now I will try my hardest to make it different. _**

_**Chapter 3: Firsts **_

It was Friday and It was Kendall's date night with James. He was dreading it. He did not know what to expect from James. He had heard rumors that his dates were over the top and expensive. He had not seen the pretty boy all day. He had spent it with Logan who wasn't really there, and Carlos who seemed like he was trying to distract Kendall for some reason. Kendall wasn't having it though. Tonight was the first night he would not look at James as a friend. Tonight everything was going to change.

"I win again," Carlos said jumping up excitedly. He did a victory dance and looked Kendall and Logan who were both too preoccupied to notice. "Oh my god some one just fell past the window," Carlos said pointing to the window. Logan and Kendall didn't move. They didn't even seem to hear him. "Oh my god the place is on fire," Carlos screamed in another attempt to get his friends attention. Neither of them moved.

"Carlos I'm going to the pool," Katie announced as she walked out of her room.

"Ok," Carlos said, "I'll be here trying to spend time with my friends," he said.

"Trying?" Katie asked confused.

"They are both worried about tonight," Carlos said, "Kendall is worried about his date with James and is wondering what's gonna happen while Logan is scared he won't be able to live up to the Diamond charm," he said.

"Ok," Katie said stopping in her tracks. She had never seen Kendall this stressed about a date. Then again he had never dated one of his best friends before and he definitely never date two at the same time. She was excited to see how this played out, but she knew it would take it's toll on Kendall sooner or later. "Hey big bro," she said getting his attention.

"What Katie?" Kendall asked.

"Wanna go to the pool?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure," Kendall said.

"What about you Logan?" Katie asked. Logan looked at Katie for a moment before nodding. Both boys stood up and left to go change into their swim things.

"I'd love to join you but I'm helping Camille with rehearsing for an up coming audition," Carlos said as he looked at his watch. "She'll be here soon," he added.

"Alright, I'll keep the guys down at the pool," Katie said smiling up at Carlos. Kendall and Logan emerged from their room in swim trunks and t-shirts. "Let's go," Katie said walking to the door. Logan and Kendall followed the eleven year old out the door.

Katie jumped into the pool with Logan. Kendall walked over to a chair and sat down and watched Logan and Katie splash each other. He smiled at how they played together. Kendall loved how all three of his friends were like big brothers to Katie.

Kendall was her actual brother who she joked with and teased. Logan was the one she went when she had a problem she couldn't tell Kendall or her mom, or when she needed help with school work. Carlos was the fun loving brother she had fun with. James was the over protective brother who cared for Katie deeply. Katie had fun with all four of the boys, but they all had their own special bond with her that had only grown since they moved out to L.A.

Kendall's eyes traveled to Logan as he and Katie swam around having fun. He had seen Logan without a shirt several times, they did share a room after all. This was different. He looked the smaller boy up and down. He had never really noticed how attractive the brunette was. He had never noticed how beautiful he looked when he smiled or how adorable he looked when he laughed. How had he never noticed any of this before? Logan was his friend, that's how. He was not supposed to have these thoughts.

* * *

><p>Carlos looked over the script Camille had given him. He was being a good friend and helping her with rehearsing for an audition. Over the last couple days of her being in the apartment they had become a little closer.<p>

"Ok I don't get it what is this move about?" Carlos asked.

"It's about a space princess who finds love with a common earthling," Camille said, "It's a romantic comedy, and I really want this part," she said a far off look in her eyes.

"Ok let's get to it then," Carlos said. He stood up and tapped his helmet and walked over to the swirly slide. Camille climbed up to the upper balcony. She looked down at Carlos, who nodded and gave her a thumbs up.

"Don't you see I love you?" She asked dramatically.

"I see it but I know we can never be," Carlos said reading his script. He looked up at Camille as she delivered her next line.

"Why?" She asked moving over to the slide so she was somewhat closer to Carlos. "Is it because I'm different?" she asked.

"No," Carlos said looking at the script again.

"Ok Carlos this is hard with you constantly looking at the script," Camille said.

"I know, but I'm not that familiar with the script yet," Carlos said. Camille sighed and jumped into the swirly slide and slid down.

"Ok, look over the script and we'll do it again in a few minutes," She said smiling. "I'm thirsty do you have any thing to drink?" she asked.

"Yeah, but there's only one root beer left and that's Logan's don't touch it," Carlos began.

"I know, he get real touch when you drink all his soda," Camille said smiling, "I used to date him remember?" she asked. She walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a soda making sure it wasn't root beer. She walked over to the couch and sat down next to Carlos. Carlos was reading the script. "How do you think James' date with Kendall is gonna go?" she asked.

"I don't know," Carlos said, "I know he's planning something big, but he won't tell anyone he wants it to be a secret," he said.

"Oh," Camille said, "I bet it's going to be over the top," she said. Carlos looked at her confused. "I've heard girls talking about James' dates," she said.

"Oh," was all Carlos could say. He enjoyed having Camille around the last few days. She was a great help with Kendall and once you got past the outer scary side of her, she was a great friend.

* * *

><p>Kendall yawned as he walked into his room. There was a note left on his bed. Curious, he walked over and grabbed it. It was from James.<p>

_Kendall, Tonight is gonna be great, change into something nice and meet me down in the lobby at seven, James_

Kendall looked at the note again. He had not seen the pretty boy at all today, and he left him a note with their date details. Kendall rolled his eyes and looked at the clock beside his bed it was almost seven. He changed and quickly. He put on a simple white t-shirt and his normal skinny jeans. He grabbed his black jacket for good measure. He looked at him self in the mirror in the bathroom connected to his and Logan's room before making his way out to the living room where Carlos, Logan, Camille and Katie were playing a video game.

"Going out on your date big bro?" Katie asked her eyes never leaving the screen.

"Yeah, James is waiting for me down stairs," Kendall said.

"Have fun," Carlos said as Kendall made his way to the door. Kendall nodded as he left the apartment.

He walked down the hall to the elevator and pressed the down arrow. He was so nervous about doing this. He stepped into the elevator and pressed the one button. He knew Katie and Camille had started a bet on him between all of their friends who had seen everything at the pool. Everyone at the Palm Woods knew what was going on now. Everyone now knew he was dating his two best friends and they were betting on who he would choose. The girls refused to tell him who bet on who, just that there were more bets on James at the moment. He could not believe some people though. He shook his head and stepped out of the elevator and spotted James sitting in the lobby alone.

James grinned and stood up. He was wearing an outfit similar to Kendall's. Kendall grinned and walked over to James. "Hey," he said.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," James said smiling and laying his charm on thick.

"You said seven and it's not seven yet," Kendall said, "I could go back upstairs and come back in a few minute," he teased.

"No, no that won't be necessary," James said. He held up the key to their car and smiled at Kendall. "You ready to go?" he asked.

"I guess," Kendall said, "where are we going?" he asked as he followed James out to their car. He noticed people looking at them and shrugged it off.

"It's a secret," James said, "now did you eat?" he asked.

"No," Kendall said slowly.

"Good," James said as he got into the car. Kendall followed suit and got in next to James. He didn't know if he should be scared or not. He had heard that James' first dates were over the top. He didn't know exactly what to expect though. He had never really heard many details. Kendall's mind wandered off as James drove through the city. He vaguely noticed they had left the city.

"James where are we going?" Kendall asked.

"You'll see," James said.

Kendall groaned. He hated not knowing what was going on. He didn't know why James was being so secretive. He rolled his eyes and gave up trying to figure out what James was up to.

Finally James stopped driving. Kendall looked at his watch it was seven forty-five. James got out of the car and moved around to Kendall's side.

"Are you going to sit there or are you going to get out?" he asked as he reached in back for something.

Kendall shook his head and got out of the car. He looked at James and saw the basket in his hands. He decided to keep quiet and see where this led. Kendall followed James into a small field and saw a blanket set up with several lanterns to light up the area. Kendall looked at it and then to James who was smiling sheepishly.

"It's not much," James said as he grabbed Kendall's hand and led him to the blanket he had set out. He set the basket down and turned to Kendall. "Sit," he said.

"James," Kendall said as he sat down on the blanket. He couldn't help but think this was some what romantic. He had not thought it possible for James to do something like this. He definitely had not been expecting this.

"I got food from that fancy restaurant you like," James said as he pulled things out of the basket and handed it to Kendall.

"That place is so expensive though," Kendall said taking his food from James.

"Don't question me just eat," James said laughing at Kendall's behavior. He reached into the basket and pulled two glass bottles of root beer and handed one to Kendall. They ate in silence before James spoke, a grin on his face, "So Kendall what's your favorite sport?"

"Definitely not hockey," Kendall said catching on. He and James burst out laughing. Kendall found it easy to just be himself around James. "What about you James what do you do?" he asked.

"I am a professional singer," James said still laughing. Kendall nodded and continued to laugh. "Aren't you glad we don't have to go through all that?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kendall said. They finished eating and Kendall laid down on the blanket while James packed everything into the basket again. Kendall put his hands behind his head as he looked up at the sky. He was no longer nervous about this date. It was actually nice. James was different than he had ever seen him. Once James finished packing the stuff away he laid down next to Kendall.

"This was fun," James said.

"Yeah," Kendall agreed. He looked up at the stars. He could not make out a single constellation. They weren't his thing, but Logan knew a lot of them. He had spent many night back in Minnesota star gazing with the boy yet it helped him none.

"Look there's Orion," James said pointing to the constellation. Kendall nodded and rolled on to his side to look at James.

"How do you know where Orion is?" he asked a brow arched.

"Well when you spend enough time with Logan you tend to learn some stuff," James said.

"I spend time with him too, yet I don't remember any of their names," Kendall said.

"I retain more information then you do," James said smirking.

"Says the guy who almost failed omft-" Kendall said but was cut as a pair of lips pressed to his.

"You talk to much," James said as he pulled back away form Kendall who blushed. He looked at James for a moment before he leaned in and pressed his lips to James in another kiss. James grinned and moved his lips with Kendall's. Kendall moaned as James' tongue ran across his lips begging for entrance. Kendall parted his lips and pushed his tongue into James' mouth and fought for dominance. James moaned and allowed Kendall's tongue to explore his mouth. He was used to being in charge, but this was different. This was new and exciting.

"This is going to fast," Kendall said pushing James back from him.

"Sorry," James said blushing slightly.

"It's ok," Kendall said, "can we just lay here though?" he asked looking at James. James nodded and moved so he was next to Kendall.

"So what other constellations do you know?" Kendall asked. James started to point out constellations that Logan had taught him about. Kendall thought about what had made him kiss James like that. He didn't know what had come over him. It was weird, but he didn't mind. He moved closer to James as the wind picked up. James grinned and put his arm around Kendall's shoulders. Kendall closed his eyes and just took in the moment. This was not strange, it just felt right. He had almost forgot he was on a date with his best friend since before he could remember.

"Kendall I think it's time we head back," James whispered. Kendall nodded and opened his eyes. He sat up and stretched. He stood up and looked down at James who was sitting stretching as he had been a minute ago. Kendall smiled and held his hand out to James. James took his hand and Kendall pulled him to his feet.

Kendall locked eyes with James for a moment. He brought his hand up to cup James' cheek before he leaned in and kissed him again. It was simple like their first and not was heated as the others that followed. It was a simple kiss and Kendall pulled away quickly.

"Help me get this stuff back to the car?" James asked. Kendall nodded and gathered the lanterns and blanket. They made their way back to the car and put the stuff in back. Kendall turned around and came face to face with James again. He looked at him and fought the urge to kiss him again. He didn't know what was wrong with him. This was James his best friend since preschool. He had never thought of James as anything but a friend until now. "Come on we should get home," James said.

"Right," Kendall said nodding as he walked around the car to the passengers side. He got in and took a deep breath as James did the same.

"Kendall, I had fun tonight," James said as he started driving again.

"Me too," Kendall said honestly. Despite his inner battle with his feelings for James he did have fun. They talked and laughed and shared a mini make out session and they looked at stars. It had been romantic and Kendall like it. He had never thought he would but he did.

Once they arrived back at the Palm Woods Kendall got out of the car and looked at James. He had never gone on a date where his date lived with him. He didn't know what to do in a situation like this. James walked over to Kendall.

"I usually wait until we're at the door but since I fear there will be people looking out for us I'll do it here," James said, "if you'll let me," he added as he stepped closer to Kendall. Kendall nodded knowing what he wanted, hell he wanted it too.

James leaned in and pressed his lips to Kendall's once more. This kiss just another simple kiss though. Kendall never want it to end. He brought his hands up to James' neck and held him in place. The kiss quickly turned hearted as they moved their lips with each others. Kendall managed to tangle his hands into James' hair. Normally James' would've freaked but this was different. He did not mind this.

Kendall broke the kiss and looked at James for a moment before letting his hands fall to his side. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't be," James said hugging Kendall slightly. "I don't mind," he added as he tried to flatten his hair somewhat.

"No comb?" Kendall asked shocked.

"No," James said softly as he started for the door, "I don't bring it on dates," he said. Kendall shook his head and followed James inside. James just kept surprising him. They made their way up to their apartment. Kendall walked in first and James followed him. Carlos, Camille, and Katie were sitting on the couch. James excused himself to his room with an excuse about combing his hair.

"So how was it?" Camille asked excitedly.

"It was not what I expected," Kendall said, "Where's Logan?" he asked.

"He went to bed," Carlos said, "so where'd he take you?" he asked.

"He took me outside the city to this meadow and we had a picnic with food from one of my favorite fancy restaurants," Kendall said as he sat down on the couch between Carlos and Camille.

"Nice," Camille said smiling, "so did you kiss?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah," Kendall said his cheeks flushing red, "we kind of sort of made out," he said looking at the floor, "It was no big deal," he added.

"You made out?" Katie asked.

"Yes, once I let go I just comfortable with him and it just happened," Kendall said, "It didn't get very far and we just laid there looking up at the sky, and he pointed out constellations that Logan had taught us about over the years," he said.

"What about when you got back?" Katie asked.

"Were you watching us?" Kendall asked looking down at his sister.

"I was in the lobby when I saw the car go by so I got curious," Katie said, "I was getting fruit smackers from the vending machine since Carlos and Logan ate the rest on me," she said.

"So twice Kendall?" Camille asked. Kendall nodded and looked up at her.

"Is he really that charming?" she asked.

"When he wants to be," Kendall said. He shook his head and stood up. "I'm going to bed," he said.

"Night big bro," Katie called after him. Kendall waved at her.

* * *

><p>Kendall looked up from his comic book as Logan walked into their room. Logan was wearing a plain grey t-shirt and black jeans. "Tonight's our date remember?" he asked as he looked at Kendall.<p>

"I remember," Kendall said as he looked the smaller boy over. His mind began to wander. He was thinking again about Logan's body. He had never really given it much thought, until recently. "So where are we going?" Kendall asked as he stood up.

"Well for starters a movie," Logan said, "I was thinking that lame horror movie you want to see, you know the one that doesn't even look scary," he said.

"Sounds great," Kendall said standing up.

Logan looked at Kendall as he stood up and stretched. His eyes roamed over Kendall as they had done many times. He never thought he could do with Kendall knowing, but now they were going on a date and he was allowed to look.

"When your done staring can we go?" Kendall asked.

"Huh?" Logan said shaking his head, "yeah let's go," he said blushing. He walked out of the room ad Kendall laughed as he followed the smaller male. Kendall was starting to think Carlos had been right about Logan crushing on him. He would have to ask him about it when he was making a fool of himself. Kendall followed Logan down to the lobby.

"Are we driving?" Kendall asked as they started for the Palm Woods park.

"No we're walking," Logan said, "is that ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kendall said. He caught up with Logan so they were walking side by side. Several residence of the Palm Woods were staring at them.

"I think they know we're on a date," Logan said looking up at Kendall.

"This has Katie's name written all over it," Kendall said as he looked down at Logan. Logan nodded his head in agreement. Kendall smirked, "watch this," he said. He stopped Logan from walking and turned him to face him. "May I?" Kendall asked quietly.

"Go ahead," Logan said. Kendall leaned in and kissed the smaller boy on the lips earning them several shocked gasps. Several people stood up and left. Kendall grinned and pulled away form Logan. He smiled when he saw the look on Logan's face.

"What was that for?" Logan asked softly as they started walking again.

"Just giving them a show," Kendall said, "besides I really wanted to do that," he said blushing. Logan grinned from ear to ear and took Kendall's hand and led him along the path that led to the other side of the park. They walked in silence to the movie theater. Logan kept sneaking glances at Kendall.

He had waited so long for this day, he was just upset that Kendall was also dating James. He would just have to win the blonde over somehow. He had to make him fall for him and he only had a month. He could do it, if Kendall really did feel the same about him as he did. He wasn't sure though. This whole thing had him doubting himself. He wasn't sure where Kendall stood with him. He was sure that up until recently he was just Kendall's geeky friend, who he had never thought of in a sexual way or even inn a loving way other than friendship. He had caught Kendall looking at him yesterday at the pool. Logan hadn't missed the way he looked at him as he played with Katie. He had never seen Kendall look at James that way, so he clung to that as they made their way to the theater.

Once they arrived they still had a half hour before the movie started. Logan bought their tickets and they headed inside. They walked up to the snack counter and Logan bought a large popcorn for them to share and two sodas for them. They made their way to the theater and found seat in back away from people. So far there was only three other people.

"So Logan," Kendall said, "Carlos told me something funny the other day," he said.

"Hmm?" Logan hummed softly looking at Kendall.

"That you had a crush on me," he said. Logan froze and looked at Kendall shocked. "How long?" he asked not bothering waiting for an answer because he already knew Logan's answer from the look he gave him.

"Uh, since we moved out here," Logan said looking down at the floor, "at least that's when I realized I was bi and you were always there for me and I kind of developed a crush on you," he said.

"Logan that was almost a year ago," Kendall said.

"I know, but I was afraid that you wouldn't like me back, until recently I thought you were straight," Logan mumbled looking anywhere but at Kendall.

"I could say the same thing for you Logie," Kendall said placing a hand on Logan's shoulder. "Let's just relax and watch the movie," Kendall said. Logan nodded and turned his attention to the screen as the previews started.

* * *

><p>Kendall laughed as he and Logan walked out of the theater. It was starting to get dark out. They started for the Palm Woods.<p>

"That was interesting," Logan said.

"I like it," Kendall said, "it was funnier than it was scary," he said.

"I know the only reason I jumped was because of the noise more than anything," Logan said laughing.

"Sure thing Logie," Kendall teased, "admit it you were scared there for a moment," he said as he leaned in closer to Logan.

"I was not scared," Logan said crossing his arms over his chest. He walked ahead of Kendall and walked into the park. Kendall ran up to him and joined him. There was music filling the air as they walked along the path. They came across a small jazz group playing music and couples were dancing.

"Look," Logan said pointing to the group. The note of the saxophone player drifted to them. Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and led him into the grass near the other couples yet not near them.

"Let's dance Logie," Kendall said. He placed his hands no Logan's hips and Logan placed his arms around Kendall's neck. They slowly started to dance together. Logan tried to hide his excitement. He did not want to let Kendall know how much this meant to him. He knew what Kendall had done with James last night. He knew they had made out. He wanted to do that too, but he didn't want to seem desperate.

"So how was your date with James?' Logan asked taking a step.

"Logan you know I can't tell you," Kendall said as he looked down at the smaller boy.

"I heard you, you know," Logan said, "about how you guys made out," he said looking down at the ground.

"Oh," Kendall said, "Look Logie the reason I haven't made a move on you is because your different than James," he said.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"I respect you too much and I know you're not too bold with things like this," Kendall said, "I didn't know you want to," he said as he leaned down and brushed his lips against Logan. Logan sucked in a breath before pressing his lips to Kendall's.

Logan was in heaven as he kissed the taller boy. He saw sparks fly and he was on cloud nine. He gasped as he felt Kendall's tongue run along his lips. Logan pulled back and looked at Kendall, "We're in public," he said.

"Let them look," Kendall said as he kissed Logan again. His tongue ran along the seam of Logan's lips again. This time Logan granted him access only to fight back and the battle for dominance began. Kendall tried to dominate Logan like he did with James, but Logan wasn't having it. Once the need for air became to great they both pulled apart. They were both breathing hard. Kendall grinned and looked at Logan.

"Oh my god it's Big Time Rush!" a girl screamed. The two froze as they looked around. They were ready to run. They stopped as they saw Carlos and James run along the path right past them as a small mob of girls followed them. Logan laughed and looked at up Kendall.

"Do you think he was spying?" Kendall asked.

"No he had no way of knowing we'd be here," Logan said. He let go of Kendall and stepped back. Kendall nodded and they walked over to a bench and sat down. The music still playing. Logan rested his head on Kendall's shoulder as Kendall placed an arm around Logan.

Several minutes later Carlos and James walked by them again. Kendall called out stopping them in their tracks.

"Kendall, Logan," Carlos said turning around. He ran over to the two. Logan sat up and smiled at the hyperactive boy.

"Hey guys," James said, "we weren't spying we came out for a walk when someone on the street saw us and screamed and we were chased," he said.

"Yeah we were on our way back to the Palm Woods right now," Carlos said. He sat down on the bench next to Kendall.

"We can go if you want," James offered as he walked over to his friends.

"No, it's ok," Logan said.

"You're Big Time Rush," a guy said. He was holding a saxophone. "I'm new to the Palm Woods, and I am a huge fan," he said.

"Guilty," Kendall said, "we're Big Time Rush," he said laughing.

"I love your music," he said.

"Well Logie and I like your music," Kendall said.

"Thanks man, I'm just doing this until my career takes off," he said.

"That's what we're doing too," James said, "oh wait we already made it big time," he said laughing.

"I know I was at your last concert and it was epic," The guys said, "I'm Trent by the way," he added holding his hand out to James who was the closest to him.

"I'm James," James said shaking his hand.

"Carlos," Carlos said taking his hand in turn.

"Kendall," Kendall said.

"I guess that makes me Logan," Logan said laughing.

"I love your song Big Time Rush," Trent said.

"If you love that then you're gonna love our new one," James said. He looked Trent up and down for a moment. He was really a fan that much he could tell. It was all in the way he stood and talked.

"New song?" Trent asked.

"Yes, it's called Any Kind of Guy," Kendall said.

"Wanna hear it?" Carlos asked excitedly.

"Sure," Trent said.

"What do you say guys?" Kendall asked, "wanna give them a little show," he asked.

"Why not," James said.

"It was my idea," Carlos said tapping his helmet twice.

"I guess I'm out voted," Logan said standing up. "Let's give them a show," he said.

"Ready when you are James," Kendall said.

James started singing and the guys started dancing behind him.

"Here I am  
>There you are<br>Why does it seem so far  
>Next to you is where I should be<br>(Where I wanna be)  
>Something I, want so bad<br>Know what's inside your head  
>Maybe I could see what you see<br>(Tell me what you see)," he sang. Logan walked up to James and placed his arms around James' shoulder as he took over singing.

"I gotta keep on believing  
>That everything takes time<br>I'll make up any reason  
>To make you mine<br>If you're staying or leaving  
>I'll follow your lead<br>So why keep pretending  
>Open your eyes<br>I can be what you need," Logan sang. The four started their dance. A small crowd was dancing.

"Any kind of guy  
>You want girl<br>That's the guy I'll be  
>Turn myself upside down<br>(Yes I will, yes I will)  
>Any kind of guy<br>You want girl  
>You know I'll agree<br>Turn your whole world around  
>(Yes I will, yes I will)<p>

Any kind, any kind  
>Any kind of guy you want<br>You decide, change your mind  
>I will be there<br>Won't you try  
>One more try<br>Be my any kind of girl (be my girl)  
>You decide, it's alright<br>I will be there," The four continued to sing. They were having fun showing off their new song to the people around.

"You seem so, hard to know  
>Say goodbye, say hello<br>Then you say that it's time to go (now it's time to go)  
>Changing my point of view<br>Every day, something new  
>Anything to get next to you (gonna get to you)," Carlos sang with Kendall harmonizing some parts.<p>

"I gotta keep on believing  
>That everything takes time<br>I'll make up any reason  
>To make you mine<br>If you're staying or leaving  
>I'll follow your lead<br>So why keep pretending  
>Open your eyes<br>I can be what you need." Kendall sang.

"Any kind of guy  
>You want girl<br>That's the guy I'll be  
>Turn myself upside down<br>(Yes I will, yes I will)  
>Any kind of guy<br>You want girl  
>You know I'll agree<br>Turn your whole world around  
>(Yes I will, yes I will)<p>

Any kind, any kind  
>Any kind of guy you want<br>You decide, change your mind  
>I will be there (I'll be there)<br>Won't you try  
>One more try<br>Be my any kind of girl (be my girl)  
>You decide, it's alright<br>I will be there."

"Let me know, if I'm getting through," Kendall sang as he stepped up in front of the group.

"Making you understand," Logan sang joining Kendall.

"If it's wrong, I'll try something new  
>Don't look away<br>Cause I'm here to stay  
>If it's a game<br>Then I'm gonna play," James sang as he joined them.

Carlos joined his friends and they started snapping their fingers as they sang.

"Any kind of guy  
>You want girl<br>That's the guy I'll be (that's the guy I'll be)  
>Turn myself upside down<br>(Yes I will, yes I will)  
>Any kind of guy<br>You want girl  
>You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree)<br>Turn your whole world around  
>(Yes I will, yes I will)<p>

Any kind, any kind  
>Any kind of guy you want<br>You decide, change your mind  
>I will be there (I'll be there)<br>Won't you try  
>One more try<br>Be my any kind of girl (be my girl)  
>You decide, it's alright<br>I will be there," They all stopped.

"Bring it back," Kendall said.

"Any kind, any kind (any kind of guy)  
>Any kind of guy you want<br>You decide, it's alright  
>I will be there," They finished the song.<p>

"That was awesome," Trent said as the small crowd around them cheered.

"That was our new song Any Kind of Guy," James said to the crowd, "you can check it out on our next album," he said.


	4. Chapter 4: Logan's First Victory

**_A/N: Ok folks here it is chapter four in all it's glory. I hope you all like it. _**

_**Chapter 4: Logan's First Victory**_

The week was going by so fast for Logan. It was already Tuesday and he had yet to have a weekday date with Kendall. He watched the bathroom door and listened carefully. He heard the shower shut off. Logan grinned and got out of bed. He messed his hair up for extra measure. He walked over to the door and grabbed the handle and opened the door, "Kenny you in here?" He asked

"Logan," Kendall said shocked as the door opened.

"Oh sorry," Logan said flushing red as he saw Kendall with nothing but a towel around his waist, "I thought you were out eating," he lied. He covered his eyes for good measure.

"Geeze, Logie you scared me," Kendall said.

"I'll wait out here," Logan said. He closed the door and walked over to his bed. He waited for Kendall to come out of the bathroom. He closed his eyes as Kendall walked over to his side of the room still in nothing but a towel. "Sorry about that," Logan said as he heard the towel hit the floor and Kendall opened a drawer.

"Didn't you hear the shower going?" Kendall asked.

"No," Logan said opening his eyes to see Kendall putting a pair of jeans on. He knew lying was wrong, but he had wanted to sneak a peek at Kendall. It wasn't breaking a rule per se, he had only taken advantage of the fact that they shared a bathroom as well. That wasn't against the rules though.

"You can go use the bathroom now," Kendall said. Logan nodded and stood up, he started for the bathroom.

"Uh, Kendall do you wanna go out after our session today?" Logan asked before he lost his nerve.

"Sure," Kendall said smiling at Logan.

"Good," Logan said as he walked into the bathroom. He closed the door and heard someone knock on the door to their bed room. He listened carefully as Kendall opened the door.

"Hey James," Kendall said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?" James asked his voice low and flirtatious. He heard Kendall laugh before replying.

"Sorry Flirty McFlirtpants, Logie beat you to it we can go out tomorrow or Thursday though," Kendall said laughing.

Logan smiled and did a little victory dance as he grabbed his tooth brush and tooth paste. He had finally beat James at something. Sure it was only dating Kendall tonight, but he still won. He danced as he brushed his teeth. He was ecstatic. He was just glad to finally beat James at this. He was quicker than James this time. Logan finished brushing his teeth and he rinse his mouth before grabbed his hair gel. He squirted a small amount onto his hand. He ran his hands though his hair and styled it so it looked just the way he liked. He laughed as he looked at the hair gel. Before coming to L.A. he had never touched the stuff, but now thanks to the stylists Gustavo hired he had to use it, or else they would and they would use too much for his liking. James had tried for years to get him to use product, but all it took was a few times with the stylists to get him to use it on his own. He shook his head and walked out of the bathroom to change.

He walked over to his closet and grabbed a black v-neck t-shirt and a grey vest. He grabbed a pair of black jeans and looked him self over as he slipped on his dark high tops. He smiled as he saw Kendall standing in the door way of their room looking him up and down.

"Should I get dressed up for out date?" Kendall asked. Logan looked Kendall up and down, he was hearing a plaid button up shirt and skinny jeans and a hat. Logan would never understand the hat thing when it was so hot here. Back in Minnesota it made since. Old habits really did die hard.

"No you're fine it's nothing to fancy," Logan said, "now close your mouth you're drooling," he added as he walked past the blonde to the kitchen where James and Carlos were sitting waiting for them.

"So Logie took advantage of the fact that he and Kendall share a room?" James asked looking up at the small teen.

"I did not," Logan said, "I just asked him out on a date today," he said as he grabbed the car keys and left.

"Come on Kendall we're gonna be late," James hollered to the blonde. Kendall emerged from his room a thoughtful look on his face.

"Is it me or do you think Logan is trying to get my attention?" Kendall asked looking at Carlos.

"What make you think that?" Carlos asked confused.

"Did you see what he was bearing?" Kendall asked.

"I was hoping you didn't," James muttered as he walked out of the apartment.

"He's getting jealous," Carlos said grinning. Kendall nodded and they both left the apartment. Kendall followed Carlos down to the lobby where Logan and James were waiting for them. "They're both really trying to get your attention," Carlos said pointing to each. Logan outfit was driving Kendall crazy and James was trying to one up Logan by fixing his hair and trying to look amazing. Kendall shook his head at their antics. He found it kind of funny that they were fighting. It was annoying at first yes, but now that he had gone on dates with them it wasn't as annoying. He found it kind of adorable actually.

"Come on we don't have all day," Logan said impatiently. He jingled the keys and took off for the car.

"He's right," James said. The other three made their way out to the car where Logan was waiting for them. He was leaning against the driver's side door. He had his arms crossed over his chest, and was tapping his foot impatiently.

"We're late come on," Logan said.

"I know we're late but Gustavo expects it," Kendall said as James and Carlos got in back. Kendall got into the passengers seat. Logan shook his head and started the car and drive to Rocque Records. They arrived at the studio several minutes later. They all quickly ran inside. They found Gustavo waiting for them in the Lobby.

"We're here," Kendall announced.

"Dogs, booth, now," Gustavo ordered.

"Are we doing harmonies again?" James asked as the four boys moved to the studio and into the booth.

"No, I have arranged for you guys to perform a small concert down town with your new song," Gustavo said, "after you told me how the Palm Woods reacted I wanted to get it out there" he said.

"How long are we going to be here?" Logan asked.

"Maybe past lunch," Kelly said looking at Gustavo unsure. Gustavo only nodded and they got to work on their new song.

Logan was standing in between Kendall and James. Kendall couldn't help but see the smugness in Logan's smile. He could tell he was happy he got the date first. Kendall smiled himself. He was sure it gave Logan the confidence he needed, especially since he was going against James.

After Gustavo dismissed them for the day, Logan grabbed Kendall's hand and led him through the building to the door.

"Where are we going?" Kendall asked.

"No idea," Logan said shrugging, "for a walk," he said.

"Don't you have the car keys though?" Kendall asked.

"Nope gave them to Carlos earlier," Logan said, "Now come on," he said pulling Kendall along outside. Kendall laughed at Logan's eagerness. Logan stopped and looked at Kendall confused. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Kendall said, "you're just so cute when you're excited," he said.

"I am not cute," Logan said making a face.

"Hate to break it to you Logie but you are," Kendall said laughing. Logan pouted and stopped walking so he could face Kendall.

"I am not," he said.

"Oh but you are," Kendall said stepping up to Logan. He looked down at the smaller boy. He really was too adorable. Kendall leaned in and kissed Logan softly on the lips. "Just accept it," he said.

"Never," Logan said smiling as he pulled Kendall closer for another kiss. Kendall grinned as he moved his lips perfectly with Logan's. Neither seemed to care that they were outside in broad daylight. All that matter right now was each other.

"Oh James will you stop it," Carlos said annoyed as he and James walked out of the building.

Kendall and Logan didn't even noticed their presence.

"Oh my," Carlos said stopping once he saw him. James froze as he saw the two making out on the sidewalk. Carlos was the first to speak up, "I thought you guys were going on an actual date," he said.

Kendall and Logan broke apart blushing. Logan hid his face from his other friends as Kendall spoke, "Sorry, we kind of got distracted," he said fighting his blush.

"I can see that," James said finding his voice.

"Come on Kendall let's go," Logan said gabbing Kendall's hand and leading him from the other two. "I forgot about them," he admitted once they were far enough away.

"So where are we going?" Kendall asked.

"I told you I don't know we're just walking," Logan said, "we'll go where ever we want," he said.

"How does this count as a date then?" Kendall asked.

"It counts because we're together spending time with out James and Carlos or anyone else," Logan said. He grabbed Kendall's hand as they walked down the street. He smiled when Kendall didn't pull away but squeeze his hand slightly.

They just walked around and explored the city for a while. They eventually found a small diner that looked like it had good food so they headed inside. They sat down together in a booth. A waitress took their order and they sat there laughing and talking.

"So, I told Kelly that I hadn't seen him," Logan said, "and after that I took off running to warn Carlos that Kelly was looking for him and that she was mad," he said.

"When was this?" Kendall asked confused as he laughed at Logan's story.

"That week your mom took you and Katie back to Minnesota for you family reunion," Logan said. Kendall laughed and shook his head. The guys were always finding way to upset Gustavo, but Kelly that was new.

"So, Logan I have to ask," Kendall said once he stopped laughing, "Am I the only guy you've liked?" he asked.

"No, I mean I'm like everyone else I crush on celebrities and there was one other guys before you though, it was just before we moved out here and that's how I realized I was bi," he said. The waitress brought them their food.

"Someone from school?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, do you remember Richard Beakman?" Logan asked as they started eating.

"Beak the party king?" Kendall asked, "The one who seemed to take a liking to you once he joined the hockey team?" he asked.

"Yeah that would be the guy," Logan said, "he confessed to me that he was bi and that he thought I was hot and that I'd be a good…" he trailed off.

"Good what?" Kendall asked confused.

"A good fuck," Logan muttered.

"What?" Kendall asked shocked that Logan swore and by his statement.

"You heard me," Logan said looking down. "I mean I never did anything with him, but that's what made me realize he was attracted to guys, I found myself liking him a little," he admitted.

"But when we moved here," Kendall said slowly.

"I tried to forget him and I did, but I couldn't deny I thought guys were hot," Logan said looking up at Kendall. "Kendall I'm sorry, but you were there and I started noticing thing and I'm sorry," he said looking away again.

"Don't be," Kendall said he reached across the table and placed his hand on Logan's chin and made him look at him. "You asking me out has made me see you in a different light to Logie," he said. Logan smiled slightly and locked eyes with Kendall. They finished eating in silence.

"Can I get anything else for you boys?" the waitress asked.

"Do you have any desserts?" Kendall asked.

"We have apple pie, chocolate pie," The waitress said as she listed off the pies.

"How does apple pie sound Logie?" Kendall asked.

"Good to me," Logan said.

"One apple pie then," Kendall said. The waitress nodded and returned a with a pie. She set it on the table with their bill and walked away. Kendall reached for the bill, but Logan snatched it away from him.

"I got it," Logan said as he moved it out of Kendall's reach.

"Logan," Kendall said, "you paid for the movies the other night I think it's only fair that I pay for this," he said.

"I asked you out I'm paying Kendall deal with it," Logan said. He grabbed his fork and took a bite of the pie. "This is good," he said. He scooped another bite and held it out to Kendall. Kendall smiled and took the bite. It was good. Together they finished the pie and They walked up to the cash register and Logan paid for their meal. Kendall's jaw dropped as the total came to over thirty dollars.

Logan grabbed Kendall's hand and led him outside. The sun was starting to set. They started in the direction they had come. Logan sighed and leaned into Kendall as they walked.

"This was fun," he said.

"Yeah, wandering aimlessly was fun," Kendall said.

Logan looked at Kendall for a moment. He couldn't tell what the blond was thinking, but he had a feeling that he liked him. He wanted Kendall to like him like he liked him. This night would be perfect if it weren't for the fact that Kendall would be going out with James tomorrow night. Logan was jealous of James, but there was nothing he could do about the pretty boy. They had made a deal and he would honor it, even though James had broke the rule twice so far by trying to flirt with Kendall. Of course he had been called on it twice, but it was the fact that he tried that bothered Logan. He was glad though that he and Kendall shared a room and not James and Kendall. He knew for sure there would be rule breaking going on.

"What's on you mind?" Kendall asked as they neared the Palm Woods.

"Nothing," Logan said.

"It's James isn't it?" Kendall asked.

"How do you do that?" Logan asked, "I mean know what's on my mind all the time," he hastily added. Kendall had a weird knack for knowing just what was bothering Logan.

"I don't know," Kendall said shrugging, "I guess I just know you to well Logie," he said as they entered the Palm Woods park. Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and led him over to a tree and sat down with him. "You can tell me anything Logan," Kendall said.

"It's just James tries to flirt with you all the time when we're home," Logan said, "he's done it twice and I heard you call him charming the other night," he said looking around. He notice they were off the beaten path and out of most people's sight range.

"That's what you're worried about?" Kendall asked, "I thought you were ok with this, it was yours and James' idea," he said.

"I know, and I am it's just weird," Logan said.

"Here forget about James and let's stay here for a bit," Kendall said. Logan nodded and scooted closer to Kendall. Kendall placed his arm around Logan and they just sat there. Logan sighed and closed his eyes. This was nice. He wished they could stay like this forever.

"Kendall," Logan said.

"Hmm?" Kendall hummed softly.

"I think I want to kiss you again," Logan said.

"Go ahead," Kendall said a chuckle escaping his lips.

Logan sat up and kissed Kendall again. He loved Kissing Kendall and he wished he could do it all the time. He wished he had gotten to Kendall before James had. Kendall's lips moved against him making him forget about James. Logan swiped his tongue along Kendall's lips asking for entrance. Kendall opened his mouth and the battle for dominance began. Kendall tried again to dominate Logan, but Logan wouldn't let him. He finally let Logan win and let the smaller boy explore his mouth. Kendall pulled Logan in to his lap as they continued to kiss. Logan broke the kiss and moved down to Kendall's neck. He peppered kisses along his neck and jaw until he found a spot. He bit down lightly and sucked. Kendall let out a whimper and moaned lightly. Logan grinned as he marked Kendall.

Kendall's cell phone rang and they had to stop. Kendall pulled his cell phone out and looked at the caller ID. It was Carlos.

"Ignore it," Logan said as he looked at it.

"It could be important," Kendall said as it stopped ringing.

"Too late," Logan said. He leaned in and connected his lips with Kendall's again. This time Logan's cell phone started. Logan groaned and pulled it out of his pocket. It was Carlos again.

"Answer it," Kendall said.

"Hello?" Logan said pressing the phone to his ear.

"Logan where are you? Are you still with Kendall he won't answer his phone," Carlos said.

"We're on our date," Logan said.

"Oh, well Mrs. Knight is getting worried about you two, and supper is almost ready," Carlos said.

"Fine we'll be there in a few," Logan said and he hung up.

"What did he want?" Kendall asked.

"Your mom is getting worried about us and it's almost time for supper," Logan said as he stood up. He held his hand out to Kendall.

"We still got a few minutes," Kendall said as he stood up. Logan nodded confused. Kendall grabbed him and pushed him against the tree behind him. He kissed Logan on the lips before moving down to his neck and getting to work on marking Logan like he had down to him. A gasp escaped Logan's lip as Kendall bit down on his neck. He placed his hands in Kendall's hair and held him closer. A moan escaped his lips as Kendall sucked harshly on his skin. Kendall slowly kissed his way back to Logan's lips. They wrestled with their tongues a bit before the need for air was too great.

Kendall broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Logan's. "There now we match," he said placing his hand on Logan's neck his thumb moving over the hickey. Logan smiled and leaned into the hand as it moved up to his cheek.

"I think we should get going," Logan said sadly.

"I know," Kendall said. He grabbed Logan's hand and quickly led him through the park to the Palm Woods. They made their way up to 2J. Logan stopped Kendall outside the door.

"I had fun today Kendall," Logan said smiling up at the blonde.

"Me too," Kendall said. It vaguely crossed their minds that they had already told each other that, but they didn't care. Logan close the distance between them for one last kiss as the apartment door opened.

"There you two are I was getting worried," Mrs. Knight said.

"Mom," Kendall said as he and Logan broke apart blushing again. That was the second time that day they had been caught kissing.

"Come on get washed up it's almost dinner time," Mrs. Knight said. Kendall and Logan nodded and they walked into the apartment. Logan headed straight for him and Kendall's room avoiding meeting anyone's gaze. Kendall followed him not wanting to look at James right now. He shut the door behind him and saw Logan sitting on his bed.

"Please tell me she was the only one out there," Logan said.

"No everyone was there, even Camille," Kendall said as he walked over to Logan. He sat down next to him.

"Oh god," Logan said burying his head in his hands, "I don't normally do this kind of thing," he said.

"What?" Kendall asked confused.

"I meant kiss on the first date, or make out in public or where your mom can walked in, or open the door and see," Logan said.

"Boys," Mrs. Knight said as she knocked on the door.

"You can come in mom," Kendall said as he stood up and walked over to his bed.

"It's time to eat," Mrs. Knight said as she opened the door.

"Sorry Mrs. Knight be we already ate," Logan said looking apologetically at her.

"I'm still hungry," Kendall said as he walked from the room. Logan just laughed.

"Sorry, but I'm not feeling well I'm just gonna shower and go to sleep if that's ok," Logan said to Mrs. Knight.

"You ok honey?" Mrs. Knight asked walking over to him.

"Yeah, it's probably just the diner food I had," Logan said waving his hand.

"I'll put some food on the side for you if you get hungry later," Mrs. Knight said, "I'll check on you later as well," she said.

"You don't have to," Logan said blushing.

"It's part of my hob as a mom," Mrs. Knight said, "I just want to make sure you're feeling well," she said as she walked over to him and placed a hand on his forehead. "Hmm you're a little warm. I'll bring some Tylenol in and leave on the dresser for when your done with you shower," she said.

"Thanks," Logan said. Mrs. Knight smiled and left the room. Logan stood up and walked into the bathroom he and Kendall shared. Logan took a quick shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked back out to his bed room in search of clean clothes.

* * *

><p>"Thanks mom dinner was great," Kendall said smiling at her as he helped her clear the table.<p>

"Could one of you boys check on Logan," Mrs. Knight asked.

"I'll do it," James said. He stood up from his spot on the couch and walked down the hall to Kendall and Logan's room. He opened the door. "Dude Mama Knight wanted me to check on you," he said. He froze as he saw Logan naked in front of his dresser.

"What the hell?" Logan asked turning around, "Ever hear of knocking," he asked.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked. Logan's eyes grew wide as he realize he was butt naked. Logan grabbed the towel from the floor and tried to cover himself.

"Get out," he said grabbing one of his shoes and chucking it at the two. James and Kendall backed out to the room laughing closing the door as they did.

"Dude that was great," James said laughing.

"He is never gonna live that down," Kendall said laughing.

"What happened?" Carlos asked.

"Logan must've just gotten out of the shower and he was changing," James said.

"He wasn't wearing anything," Kendall finished. The door behind them opened to reveal a very pissed brunette.

"You two have three second before I kill you," Logan threatened.

"Logie it was an accident," Kendall said.

"Yea," James said.

"One," Logan said.

"Calm down, Logan please," James said.

"Two," Logan said his anger now radiating off him in waves.

"Run," James said. Kendall did not need to be told twice. The two took off running and Logan followed them as they ran around the apartment.

"Boys calm down please," Mrs. Knight said. The three continued to run about the apartment. "No rough housing in the apartment," she yelled.

"Fine," Kendall said and he and James ran from the apartment. Logan followed them.

"I'm on it," Carlos said as he grabbed his helmet and put it on. He trapped it twice and ran from the apartment.

Kendall and James ran around the lobby and out to the pool. Logan was really mad. They had to find a way to calm the fuming boy down somehow. They had not thought he would get this mad. They had not seen Logan this mad in a long time. It was like they were kids again and they had stolen one of Logan's science tools or book. It was like they weren't seventeen year olds, but eight year olds playing a game.

"You guys are dead," Logan yelled.

"Logan this is ridiculous," Kendall called over his shoulder.

Logan did not care, that they saw him naked. It was the fact that they laughed at him. That is what bothered him. He had expected James to react that way, but not Kendall. He was seeing red and all he wanted to do was beat the crap out of the two.

"Come on Logan leave them alone, this is stupid," Carlos called to the smart boy.

"I don't care," Logan said. Then it happened, he slipped and fell into the pool. He went under water and he panicked. He then felt four hands grab his shoulders and pull him out of the water. He gasped for air as he broke the surface.

"Logan are you ok," Kendall asked worry clear in his voice. Logan pushed Kendall and James away from himself and swam over to the edge and got out. Carlos was next to him a worried expression on his face.

"Forget it," Logan said as he started for the lobby.

"That looked rough," Camille said as she walked up to Logan and held a towel out to him. Logan took it and tried to dry himself off. "What was that about?" she asked.

"Nothing," Logan said as he walked into the lobby.

"Look Logan we're sorry for laughing like that," Kendall said as he and James walked into the lobby behind the still fuming brunette.

"You know I expected something like that from James but not you Kendall," Logan said whipping around to face his friends.

"Look I am sorry," Kendall said, "I didn't think it would upset you," he said.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to make you mad," James said.

"Come on Logan they apologized," Carlos said trying to get his friends to make up.

"Whatever," Logan said turning around. He started for the elevator only to stagger into the wall as the room began to spin. His stomach lurched and he fell to his knees holding the wall for dear life.

"Logan," Camille ran over to him. "Guys," she yelled to Kendall, James, and Carlos who were arguing. They both saw Logan's distressed state and ran over to him. They all knelt down next to Logan worried for their friend.

"Logie," Kendall said.

"Are you ok?" James asked, "did you hit your head?" he asked quickly.

"No I'm fine," Logan said fighting the urge to throw up.

"You don't look fine," Camille said as she placed a hand on his back.

"I think it was the food I had earlier," Logan said, "I just need to go lie down" he said.

"Come on then," Camille said holding a hand out to him. Logan took her hand and she helped him to his feet. Kendall was at his side in seconds. Together with James and Carlos' help they managed to get Logan up stairs to the apartment 2J. They walked in and Mrs. Knight looked at them.

"Why are you all wet and what's wrong with Logan?" she asked worried.

"He's sick," Kendall said.

"Logan was chasing us around the pool and he fell in," James explained, "and Kendall and I jumped in after him to make sure he was ok," he finished.

Kendall and Camille brought Logan to his room. Kendall left while Camille helped him change.

"I won't look as you put your boxers on," Camille said turning around, "I just want to make sure you don't collapse again," she said. Logan nodded as Camille turned around. Logan took his pants and boxers off and quickly grabbed a new pair and put them on.

"Ok," he said. Camille turned around and looked at Logan as he tossed his wet shirt aside. "So can I ask why you were so mad and Kendall and James?" she asked, "did they break a rule?" she asked.

"No James doesn't know how to knock," Logan said as he put a new shirt on. He grabbed a new pair of sweat pants and tried to put them only to lose his balance again.

"Here let me help," Camille said, "what happened?" she asked again as she steadied Logan so he could get his pants on.

"I just got out of the shower and I was changing and I dropped my towel as James opened the door to check on me," Logan said blushing, "he and Kendall both saw me and they laughed," he said.

"Logan I'm sure they didn't laugh for the reason you think they did," Camille said, "If you had walked in on James what would you have done?" she asked.

"Not gonna ask what I'd do if I walked in on Kendall?" Logan asked grinning as Camille blushed.

"Camille blushing?" Logan asked, "I don't think I've ever seen you blush," he teased.

"I do not want to think about what you would do if you walked in on Kendall," Camille said trying her hardest not to think about it. She did not want to think about her ex-boyfriend and his current sort of boyfriend. It was just not what she wanted to picture.

"Did I give you a bad mental image," Logan asked laughing.

"No but if you keep talking I will slap you like I used to," Camille said.

"I'm glad we can joke about this Camille," Logan said, "you're a great friend," he said smiling sweetly at the girl showing he meant no harm with his earlier talk. He and Camille had come a long way since they broke up. It had been a long rough road for them, but they were truly ok with being friends now.

"You feeling better?" Camille asked.

"As long as I am standing still," Logan said.

"Come on let's get you into bed," Camille said. Logan nodded and grabbed Camille's shoulder as he walked over to his bed. Camille helped him lay down. She smiled and left.

"Is he ok?" Kendall asked.

"It's probably something he ate," Camille said, "as long as he's not moving he's fine," she said waving her hand.

"Logan and I ate at the same place should I be worried?" Kendall wondered aloud.

"If you start to fell sick honey let me know," Mrs. Knight said. Kendall nodded and looked at James who was staring at him.

"I think we really upset him laughing like that," he said to Kendall.

"Yeah that's what he's mad at," Camille confirmed and she started for the door.

"Camille you don't have to go just yet if you don't want to," Carlos said, "you can hang here instead of going to an empty apartment," he said.

"Yeah you're good company," James agreed patting the back of the couch.

"I'll stay if you and Kendall go change from you wet clothes so you don't get me anymore wet than Logan has," she said gesturing to her wet clothes.

"Deal," James and Kendall said.

"And go apologize to him again," she said as she sat down next to Carlos.


	5. Chapter 5: James' Second Date

**_A/N: Ok folks here it is chapter five in all it's glory. I hope you all like it. Also I would like to state that the author Gabsikle is ok with this story, because I did not know of the story before writing this. We have talked and she understands that I had no idea about her story. I have read the first few chapters of her story but I am putting off finishing it until I finish this. I know our stories will seem similar but i can't help it I am trying to make it different though and I think I am doing a good job though. _**

_**Chapter 5: James' Second Date**_

James looked at himself once more in his mirror. It was his date night with Kendall. He didn't know why he had been so nervous about Kendall and Logan yesterday. He couldn't help but wonder where they went after they left Rocque Records. He was not jealous though, no James Diamond never got jealous. He was just curious about what Kendall and Logan did. He had some sort of idea of what they did the proof being on both of their necks when they returned last night. He had nothing to worry about; he was James Diamond, the face of Big Time Rush. He was the pretty one and he was going to win Kendall over and prove he could be a great boyfriend.

"So James what are we gonna do tonight?" Kendall asked as he sat down on couch behind the pretty boy. They were alone in the apartment except for Logan who was still felling sick and sleeping in the next room.

"I am taking you out to dinner and maybe a movie," James said, "depends if their's anything good out," he said.

"Great do I have to dress up?" Kendall asked as he lay back on the couch.

"Nothing to fancy," James said laughing. He lay sat down next to Kendall and leaned back and closed his eyes. There really was nothing to be worried about. He was James Diamond after all and he always got the girl, or in this case the guy. He was going to win this and prove to Kendall he was a great boyfriend.

"James why do you try to flirt in the apartment?" Kendall asked softly.

"I don't mean to its just natural for me to flirt with the person I'm dating," James admitted opening his eyes to glance at Kendall who was looking at him.

"Logan doesn't like it," Kendall said, "I mean you don't see him breaking rules," he added.

"I know but old habits die hard," James said.

"Do you think you could down play it," Kendall asked.

"Me? What about you and Logan walking in with matching hickeys?" James asked.

"Oh, yeah," Kendall said his hand moving to his neck. He had almost forgotten about that. He had not thought about that last night when he and Logan had done it. He had almost forgotten he was going out with James too.

"I just, never mind," James said standing up. "I'm gonna go get ready and then we can leave," he said looking at his watch. It was almost six and if he took a shower now he would be ready in time for their date.

Kendall shrugged and watched James leave. He had never thought about how this would affect James. He knew Logan was the more sensitive of the two and it would really take a toll on the smart boy. James was the confident one, but he was also human too. He was in the same boat as Logan. He had to win Kendall over too. Kendall hadn't though about it like that because when he was with James it just seemed natural, and the same could be said for Logan. When he was out with both he almost for got he was dating the other as well.

Kendall shook his head and grabbed the TV remote and tried to clear his mind. The more he thought about this the more it bothered him. He knew he would hurt one of them in the end, but hopefully they'd get over it. The more he thought about this the more he thought it was a bad idea.

"Kendall," Logan said interrupting his thoughts.

"Logan," Kendall looked up at Logan who was pale and looked like he was about to fall over.

"Kendall, do you think you could open this for me?" Logan asked holding up the bottle of Tylenol in his hands. He leaned against the wall. "I'd walk over to you but if I move I think I'm gonna throw up again," Logan said softly.

"Don't worry about it Logie," Kendall said as he stood up. He walked over to Logan and took the pill bottle from him. He opened the bottle and handed it to Logan. "Now go back to bed I'll get you some water," he said.

"Thanks Kendall," Logan said as he pushed off the wall. He slowly walked back to their room and Kendall walked into the kitchen to get Logan some water. Kendall hated seeing Logan sick. Logan always looks so fragile when he was ill. He looked like he was so breakable and Kendall felt like he was walking on glass with him. He knew it was silly to think that. He did not want to leave Logan here alone when he and James left for their date. Mrs. Knight was out seeing a movie, and wouldn't be back for a few hours, and Katie was out with one of her friends, and he had no idea what Carlos was doing.

Kendall filled a glass with water and brought it to Logan who was lying in his bed. He just looked so fragile. Kendall wanted nothing more than to make him feel better. He hated seeing anyone sick really.

"Here," he handed Logan the water.

"Thanks," Logan said his voice dry and scratchy.

"James and I are gonna be leaving soon," Kendall said as he sat down on the edge of Logan's bed. "I have no idea where Carlos and Katie are," he said.

"Kendall I can take care of myself," Logan said.

"Logan what if something happens to you and no one's here?" Kendall asked.

"Call Camille I'm sure she'll come keep me company," Logan said as he laid back.

"I'll see if she's not busy," Kendall said as he stood up.

"She's not," Logan said.

"And how do you know?" Kendall asked as he took his phone out of his pocket.

"Because she just got done with filming a small role for a movie and she has free time until her next audition next week," Logan said as he coughed.

"Just relax and I'll call her," Kendall said.

"Okay," Logan said closing his eyes.

Kendall smiled at Logan before leaving the room. He called Camille and like Logan told him she wasn't busy. She told him she'd be more than willing to look after Logan for a while. Kendall walked back into his and Logan's room and saw the brunette sitting up waiting for him.

"So?" he asked.

"She'll be here later," Kendall said.

"Didn't I tell you she wouldn't be busy," Logan asked smugly, "and you don't have to worry it's probably just the flu or a cold," he said.

"I know but I can't help but worry about you sometimes," Kendall said, "I mean you just look horrible," he said.

"Gee, you sure know how to charm a guy," Logan said, "I mean it thanks for not caring about my feelings," he teased.

"Logie I didn't mean it like that," Kendall said quickly.

"I know I was teasing," Logan said, "I know I look like shit thanks to that mirror James put in the living room," he said a small grin playing across his lips.

"Ass," Kendall said as he turned to leave.

"It was a joke I'm sorry," Logan said laughing. He laughed a little too hard and started coughing. Kendall turned and moved over to Logan. He helped him sit up and patted his back until he calmed down.

"You ok?" Kendall asked worried.

"I'm fine," Logan said.

"I think you should rest," Kendall said. Logan nodded and lay down. Kendall left the room and returned to the living room to watch TV. He couldn't help but worry about Logan sometimes. He knew Logan would never admit when he was in pain. Logan liked to keep things to himself. He hardly let anyone know he was sick unless he was throwing up or nearly fainting.

* * *

><p>James combed his hair as he looked himself over in his mirror. It was almost seven and time for his and Kendall's date. He took a deep breath and calmed himself. He walked out of his room and saw Kendall talking to Camille at the door.<p>

"Kendall you ready?" James asked.

"Yeah, I was just letting Camille in," Kendall said stepping aside and letting Camille in. "She's gonna stay here with Logan since I don't know where the others are," he said.

"He's not looking to good," James said, "call us if he gets worse, I mean I know this seems over the top, but normally Logan never lets know when he's sick," he said.

"I know Kendall was just telling me that," Camille said, "don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him, you two go have fun," she said.

"Thanks Camille," the two called as they ran down the hall to the elevators. James led Kendall through the lobby and outside to the car.

"Where are we going," Kendall asked.

"Dinner at Toni's pizza," James said, "The pizza there is amazing," he said.

"Sounds good," Kendall said as he got into the passengers seat. James got in the drivers seat and they were off. The ride was spent in silence.

Once James stopped the car the two walked into the crowded pizzeria and decided to get a pizza to go. After they got their pizza James drove them to a small park on the outskirts of town that was most deserted. He got out and moved to sit on the hood of the car. Kendall joined him.

"This is nice," Kendall said as they lay together on the hood of the car eating pizza. He felt comfortable with James. He had forgotten about Logan for the moment. He was just living in the moment.

"Yeah," James said, "Sorry I didn't think the place would be that crowded," he said.

"It's ok," Kendall said, "This is better than sitting at some table," he said smiling softly at James.

"You know I don't think I wanna go to a movie tonight we can go tomorrow night," James said tossing the empty pizza box into the back seat. "Let's just sit here," he said as he scooted closer to Kendall. Kendall shook his head but allowed James to put his arm around him as they watched the sunset.

Kendall closed his eyes and just laid there with James' arm around him. This just felt right. When he was with James like this, other things didn't seem to matter. This was only their second date and Kendall felt really comfortable with James. Maybe it was because they had known each other for years. That was it; it was because he and James had known each other since childhood.

"Whatcha thinking' about?" James asked.

"The day we met," Kendall said softly, "remember?" he asked.

"Like it was yesterday," James said grinning.

"I think that day had to be one of the best days of my life, not only did I get a friend, but I finally got Jimmy Johnson to leave me alone," Kendall said laughing.

"You weren't doing much until I showed up," James said laughing, "If I hadn't knocked him onto his ass on the ice you never would've beat him up like you did," he said.

"We both did," Kendall said laughing, "That was the year we got banned for a season of peewee hockey remember?" he said looking over at James.

"Yeah, it was the year after that we met Carlos," he said smiling at the memory.

The two continued to laugh and share memories of the past as the sun set before them. Soon the sun had gone down completely and night had settled in. Kendall shivered as it got colder and James pulled the blonde closer. Kendall looked up at James and smiled. This was nice. They were just hanging out and having fun.

"Kendall," James said.

"Hmm?" Kendall hummed softly. He looked up at met James' eyes.

"I want to kiss you," James said softly.

"What's stopping you," Kendall asked. James grinned and leaned in and captured the blonde's lips in a sweet kiss. Kendall sat up pulling James with him. He placed his hand on the back of James' neck and held him in place. Kendall grinned and ran his tongue along the seam of James' lips. James eagerly parted his lips for Kendall. The battle for dominance began. Kendall quickly won the battle as he moved to press his body against James'.

"Kendall," James panted.

"Hmm?" Kendall asked.

"Do you think we should go somewhere more private?" James asked as he kissed his way down Kendall's neck.

"In the car?" Kendall asked as he threaded his fingers into James' hair. James only nodded as he detached himself from Kendall. The two jumped down from the hood of the car and got in the car. Kendall pulled James's head to his and crashed their lips together again. He moaned as he moved his lips with James.

Kendall gasped as James started to kiss his way down his neck. Kendall threaded his fingers into James' hair and pulled James' face up and crashed their lips together. Kendall moved so he was straddling James' lap. Their tongues fought for dominance and Kendall quickly over powered James. James didn't mind, this dominate Kendall was a big turn on for him. He was used to being in control of things, but this was different.

* * *

><p>Kendall and James returned home late. They walked into the apartment together and saw Mrs. Knight waiting for them on the couch.<p>

"Mom," Kendall said.

"Do you boys have any idea what time it is?" Mrs. Knight asked standing up her hands on her hips.

"Look mom, we lost track of the time," Kendall said as he looked at his watch only to realize it was almost midnight. "And we're so sorry it won't happen again," he said.

"It better not," Mrs. Knight said, "now get to bed, Kelly called a few hours ago while you guys were out and told me you have a photo shoot tomorrow," she said.

"Ok, we're going to bed," Kendall said. He and James walked past Mrs. Knight and down the hall.

"We'll catch that movie tomorrow night," James said as he walked into his room.

"Can't wait," Kendall said as he opened his bed room door. He walked in and saw Logan sitting on his reading with his bed side lamp on. "Logie," he said shocked to see the smart boy still awake.

"Kendall," Logan said looking up shocked at the tall teen.

"What are you still doing up?" Kendall asked, "It's almost midnight. You're not waiting up for me are you?" he asked grinning.

"In your dreams Knight," Logan said as he closed his book. "I was reading and I wasn't paying attention to the time," he said.

"Did you know we have a photo shoot tomorrow?" Kendall asked as he walked over to his dresser and grabbed his pajamas.

"Yes, and if I had been paying attention to the time I would be sleeping," Logan said as he stood up. He grabbed his pajamas and made his way to the bathroom to change. He did not want to change with Kendall. He knew if he did he wouldn't be able to stop himself from looking. He wanted Kendall so bad. He changed and forced himself to calm down. He grabbed his toothbrush and started to brush his teeth when he heard a knock on the door.

"Logie I need to brush my teeth," Kendall said.

"You can come in," Logan said.

"How are you feeling?" Kendall asked as he opened the door and walked in wearing nothing but boxers and loose fitting pajama pants that hung just below the waist band of his pajama pants.

"Much better," Logan said, "I mean my stomach hurts a little, but I haven't thrown up since this afternoon and I am actually going to be able to make the photo shoot," he said.

"That's good because it wouldn't work with one member of Big Time Rush missing," Kendall said as he grabbed his toothbrush and the tube of tooth paste.

"I know," Logan said, "so why were you guys out so late?" he asked, "I mean never mind I'm not supposed to ask," he said looking away from Kendall.

* * *

><p>Logan woke with a start. He looked over at his alarms clock as it blared in his ear. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked over to Kendall's bed and saw the blonde still sleeping. Logan hit the snooze button and looked at the time. It was eight. They had to be at Rocque Records in an hours so they could work on a song and then move to the studio for their shoot at noon. Logan sighed and got out of bed.<p>

"Kendall," he said. Kendall groaned and rolled over on his bed. Logan sighed and grabbed his pillow and smacked Kendall with it. Kendall sat up and glared at the brunette. "It's time to get up," he said.

"Was that really necessary?" Kendall asked.

"Yes," Logan said giggling at the annoyed look Kendall was giving him. "Get up, I am gonna go take a shower," he said as he grabbed clean clothes to change into after his shower.

After his shower Logan joined the other guys out in the kitchen. Kendall had taken a quick shower in the other bathroom. Carlos and James were almost done eating while Kendall had only just started.

"Nice of you to join us Logan," James teased.

"I'm surprise you're not fussing over your hair because of the photo shoot later today," Logan shot back.

"Oh yeah," James jumped up a worried look on his face as he ran into his and Carlos' room.

"Thanks Logan now we're going to have to put up with him fussing over his hair all morning," Kendall said.

"Your welcome," Logan said as he walked over to the refrigerator and looked for something to eat. He grabbed an apple not trusting his stomach at the moment. He was feeling better than the other night but the thought of a big breakfast made his stomach churn.

"You feeling ok?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, I just don't wanna jinx it," Logan said as he sat down on a stool by the counter. He started to eat his apple when James' tell erupted through the apartment.

"Carlos!"

"What did you do?" Kendall asked looking up at the Latino.

"I don't know, I mean I only knocked over his hair spray yesterday," Carlos said, "and stepped on…" he trailed off.

"What?" Logan asked as James stormed out of his room.

"I stepped on the can and some of the contents came out all over his…" Carlos trailed off his eyes going wide.

"Carlos," James said looking at the Latino a white shirt in his hands covered in dark hair gel.

"Look James it was an accident," Carlos said standing up. He backed away from the pretty boy.

"Logie, let's get out of here before they start yelling,' Kendall said.

"Right behind you," Logan said. The two left the apartment as the yelling started. They made their way down to the lobby. They waited for several minutes before James and Carlos walked into the lobby. Carlos was wearing his helmet and didn't look to please while James looked just as mad.

"My mom yell at you guys?" Kendall asked as he stood up. He held his hand out to Logan and Logan smiled and took his hand.

"The perfect gentleman, eh, Knight?" Logan asked playfully.

"Only when I wanna be," Kendall teased.

James watched the two for a moment shocked. Kendall and Logan never flirted like that before, at least not in front to him. That was a first, Logan was getting bolder. He had to do something about that. He wanted to win this.

"Come on let's go before we're late and Gustavo gets mad," He said walking past the two.

"I said I was sorry," Carlos said as he followed the pretty boy out of the lobby to their car.

"Who has the keys?" James asked looking around at his three friends.

"We were in a rush we didn't grab them," Logan said looking at Kendall.

"Neither did we," Carlos said gesturing to himself and James.

"Hey, morons," Katie yelled get the guys' attention. "Forget something?" she asked holding up their car keys.

"Thanks Katie," Kendall said holding his hand out to her. She tossed the keys towards him, but Logan was quick and caught the keys.

"I'm driving," Logan said sticking his tongue out at Kendall.

"Very funny give me the keys," Kendall said.

"Nope you were too slow," Logan said moving around the car to the drivers side. Kendall shook his head as James and Carlos got in back. Logan got in the drivers seat and Kendall reluctantly got in the passengers side. Logan laughed as the blonde glared playfully at him. "You gotta be quick if you wanna beat me," Logan teased as he ruffled Kendall's hair playfully.

The ride to the studio was spent in silence. They arrived at the studio and ran up to Gustavo's office where he was waiting outside waiting for them.

"Dogs," Gustavo greeted.

"Hey Gustavo what song are we running today?" Carlos asked.

"I was thinking of running Any Kind of Guy and getting it ready for it's big debut next week," Gustavo said, "At noon though is your photo shoot," he said.

"Yeah so you guys will be let out at eleven to go to make up and get changed," Kelly said looking up from her clipboard. She then noticed the hickeys Kendall, Logan, and James were sporting. "Carlos you're gonna be the makeup artist's favorite today," she said.

"Why?" Carlos asked confused.

"You're the only one who won't need any cover up," Kelly said. The other three boys brought their hands to their necks blushing.

"If we had had a little more warning then this wouldn't have happened," Kendall said.

"I take the whole dating thing is going fine then?" Kelly asked.

"Let's get to work," Gustavo said interrupting them.


	6. Chapter 6: Third Dates

**_A/N: Ok folks here it is chapter five in all it's glory. I hope you all like it. This may be the last chapter for a while until I get over my block. I need inspiration. I have set forth a challenge for people to inspire me and they will get to request a fic or tell me what they want to see happed in this story or another. Just go to my stories and read I Challenge Thee for more details. _**

**_Chapter 6: Third Dates_**

Carlos sighed as he fell down into a chair in the lobby. He was exhausted and could not make it up to the apartment. He wanted to go up stairs and play video games with the guys but he was too tired. He wanted to know why was it after almost every photo shoot he felt so tired. It was the same ever since their first one; some had almost turned out like the first one. They were all the same though; they had to do what the photographer asked. They had to work to do what they wanted and in the end the picture used was usually the first one they had taken.

"Hey Carlos," a familiar voice said softly.

"Hey Camille," Carlos said looking at her as she sat down next to him. He smiled at her. Ever since Kendall started dating both Logan and James he and Camille started spending more and more time together. They talked about Kendall, Logan, and James, some times but more often than not they just ended talking about nothing important.

"You look beat," Camille said looking him up and down.

"We had a long photo shoot," Carlos said waving his hand dismissively.

"Did the guys have to use cover up to hide their hickeys?" Camille asked trying not to laugh. She had seen the three boys in question that morning before they left. She had seen what Logan and James had done to Kendall and what Kendall had done to them in return.

"Yes and Kendall fought them the whole time saying he was not a girl," Carlos said, "which I thinks says a lot about who he is in his relationships if you know what I mean," he said sitting up slightly to look at Camille. He grinned as a small look of disgust crossed her face. He knew she had nothing against the guys she just did not like picturing them doing things together and neither did Carlos. He had fun messing with Camille and she made it so easy.

"Yeah how are they doing though?" Camille asked. She may have watched Logan last night but it had been awhile since she actually talked to the guys about their little dating thing. She knew it had to be heating up by now. They would soon be on their third dates by this point, which meant this whole thing was almost one third over. These coming dates were big milestones for them.

"Kendall is on thin ice with both," Carlos said, "he's trying to keep both happy but James can't help but flirt and Logan is getting bolder too," he said. He had watched the two flirt shamelessly without even knowing they were doing it. The worst thing was they had done it in front of James and not even known they were doing. It just seemed like it was natural to them.

"Are they all ok with this still?" Camille asked worried. She knew one of them was going to break down soon and not like this. She knew if anything it was probably going to be Logan. She knew how he felt about Kendall. She knew the reason her and Logan didn't work out was because of the blonde. She helped Logan come to terms with his attraction to the blonde.

"Logan seems uncomfortable but he won't say anything," Carlos said, "you know how he is," he said.

"I know," Camille said nodding her head in agreement. She knew Logan all to well. They were great friends right now though.

"Wanna come up to the apartment with me and play mindless video games and watch me beat James," Carlos offered as he stood up.

"Sure I have nothing better to do," Camille said.

* * *

><p>"You ready to go?" James asked Kendall as he stood up from the couch. Kendall nodded and stood up. They both bid Carlos and Katie good bye, since Logan was in his room they left him be. They both walked down to the lobby and out to their car getting stares form people.<p>

"I swear you sister is out of control," James muttered as he got into the driver's seat.

"I know, I stopped telling her about the dates when people started asking me if the rumors were true," Kendall said.

"This is only our third date," James said softly.

"I know that's how fast word spreads," Kendall said.

Kendall followed James into the theater. They had a good photo shoot that morning and Gustavo had let them out early. The rest of the afternoon the boys spent by the pool, until James and Kendall had to go.

James and Kendall took their seats in back of the theater away from most people. Kendall was holding the large popcorn James had bought and his soda. James sat down next to Kendall. Kendall grinned and placed his arm around James taking over control for the moment. James tense for a moment before relaxing into the touch. Kendall grinned and turned his attention to the movie as the previews started. Kendall relaxed and allowed himself to enjoy the movie.

Halfway through the movie James got bored. He looked over at Kendall who didn't seem all that interested in the movie. James decided to have some fun. He slowly leaned over and kissed Kendall's neck and placed his hand on Kendall's thigh. Kendall looked at James confused for a moment. James slid his hand up Kendall's thigh as he moved and captured the blonde's lips in a kiss. His hand ghosted over Kendall's crotch. Kendall's breath hitched and his cock hardened.

"Just relax and watch the movie," James said. He looked around there were only a few others in the theater and they were all absorbed in the movie and they weren't even that close to the two in the back.

"James," Kendall said in a low voice.

"Just watch the movie and keep quiet," James said as he undid Kendall's belt. The quickly popped the button and pulled the zipper down. "Just tell me when you're close," he said as he thrust his hand into Kendall's boxers. He grabbed Kendall's hard cock and started pumping his hand. Kendall bit his lip and tried to focus on the movie. He couldn't though. James' hand was a big distraction.

Kendall felt the familiar coil in his stomach signaling he was nearing the edge. "James," he whimpered, "I-I'm gonna come," he said quietly. James smirked and leaned over Kendall's lap and took the tip of his cock in his mouth his hand still pumping Kendall's cock.

Kendall hands clenched around the armrests as he came exploding in James' mouth. Kendall bit his lip as he tried not to draw attention to him and James. His hips jerked slightly as James milked his cock. James released Kendall's cock with a soft pop and sat up. He quickly put Kendall's cock away as the credits started rolling.

James stood and grabbed Kendall's hand and led him from the theater and out to their car. He got in the car and started driving. Kendall looked at James. He could tell the other boy was aroused and he wanted to help him with his problem. Kendall looked up and noticed they weren't heading home.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Some place where we can finish what we started back in the theater if you want," James said quickly.

"You look like you could really use that," Kendall said. James smiled slightly and continued to drive until they reached the outer city limits and pulled over into an empty lot.

Kendall jumped James the second he turned the car off. He pulled the pretty boy's face to his in a lip crushing kiss. Kendall pulled James from his seat and into his lap. He started to unbutton James' shirt and he kissed down his neck to his chest. James moaned and threw his head back to give Kendall more access. Once James' shirt was completely unbuttoned Kendall pushed it off his shoulders. His hands started to wander over James' washboard abs and down to the waistband of his jeans. James breath hitched and he nodded as Kendall looked up at him. Kendall quickly undid his jeans button and pulled the zipper down and shoved his hand into James' boxers. James moaned as his hips jerked into Kendall's hand.

"Back seat," Kendall said. James nodded and Kendall withdrew his hand. James climbed into the back. James lay back as Kendall joined him positioning himself between James' legs. Kendall managed to get James' jeans off.

"Wait," James said, "you're wearing too many clothes," he said quickly. Kendall nodded and sat back and took his shirt off and moved to do his jeans next, but James swatted his hands away and took on the task himself. Once Kendall's jeans were off Kendall pulled James close and pressed his lips to his in a needy kiss. Kendall forced his tongue into James' mouth as he ground his hips down into the pretty boy's.

"James," Kendall gasped against the pretty boy's lips.

"Kendall are you sure you want to do this?" James asked.

"Yes, are you sure you can handle this," Kendall asked as he ground his hips down again. "You didn't think I was gonna bottom did you?" he asked at the shocked look on James' face. Kendall reached down and grabbed James' cock through his boxers. James gasped and bucked his hips and nodded giving consent for Kendall to do as he pleased. Kendall grinned at the power he had over James. He ripped James' boxers from his body and he started stroking the tall brunette. James moaned and writhed in the seat. Kendall held two fingers up to James mouth. "Suck," he said.

James did as he was told. He sucked the fingers into his mouth and coated them with saliva. Kendall moaned at the sight of James sucking on his fingers. Once he deemed them ready he pulled them from James mouth and trailed them down to James' entrance.

"You ready?" Kendall asked as he teased a finger at James' entrance.

"Just do it already," James said annoyed with Kendall's teasing. Kendall grinned and thrust his first finger in. James gasped and moaned lightly. "You've done this before?" Kendall asked as he thrust his finger in and out a few times before adding another.

"Once, I topped," James gasped.

"What was his name did I know him?" Kendall asked as he scissored his fingers inside James.

"It was shortly after we moved here," James panted, "you don't know him," he added. Kendall crooked his fingers and brushed his fingers against James' prostate. James moaned and thrust his hips down practically fucking himself on Kendall's fingers. Kendall deemed James ready and pulled his fingers out receiving a whimper of loss from James.

Kendall spit in his hand and lubed up his cock. He positioned himself at James' entrance and slowly pushed in. James hissed in pain once Kendall was hilted. Kendall waited for James to give him a sign and tell him it was ok.

"Move," James gasped out. Kendall did as he was told and pulled out so only the tip of his cock was in be fore thrusting quickly back in. James gasped and moaned. Kendall shifted his angle and hit James prostate after a few tries earning a loud moan from James. "Do that again," James moaned. Kendall kept it up.

Kendall felt the familiar coil in his stomach and he knew he was close to the edge. He reached in between himself and James and grabbed the pretty boy's neglected cock and started to pump it at a different pace than his thrusts which only added to James' pleasure. James moaned and thrust his hips to meet Kendall's. He came with a cry of what sounded an awful lot like the blonde's name rolling of his tongue. Kendall came seconds later with a cry that resembled James' name.

Kendall collapsed on James unable to hold himself up. Once Kendall's breathing normalized he pushed himself up and slowly pulled out of James and looked at the pretty boy.

"That was the best third date ever," James said.

"Yeah," Kendall agreed.

* * *

><p>Logan groaned as his stomach churned at the thought of food. He had been able to eat right for the last few days. He had gotten past the fever and aches that came with being sick, but his stomach refused to let him eat anything and if he did eat it would come right back out less than an hour later. He hated being sick.<p>

"Logie how you feeling?" Kendall asked as he sat down on the couch next to the brunette.

"I've been better," Logan said, "I'm hungry but I can't eat because I'll just throw up," he said.

"But your out and about that's an improvement," Kendall said.

"Yeah but I can't leave this apartment for our date tonight," Logan said, "So it looks like we can't have one tonight," he said looking down at the floor.

"Sure we can," Kendall said, "we can stay in," he said.

"What about the guys and Katie and your mom?" Logan asked.

"You leave that to me," Kendall said getting up from the couch and leaving Logan alone again. Logan shook his head and turned his attention back to the TV. He shifted so he was lying down and tried to ignore his stomach. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

The next thing he knew Kendall was gently shaking him awake. Logan sat up and looked around. He hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep. He looked around and noticed it was dark outside and they were alone.

"Hey," Kendall said.

"Hey," Logan said, "where is everybody?" he asked looking around some more.

"I talked my mom into going to a movie she'll be leaving soon, and Katie, James, and Carlos are at Camille's," Kendall said, "So we have the place to ourselves for a few hours for our date," he said smiling down at Logan. Logan couldn't help but return the smile.

"So what are we doing?" Logan asked.

"I ordered a pizza but you don't have to eat it and we are going to watch a few movies nothing to big," Kendall said.

"Sounds fun," Logan said, "I think I can handle a little pizza," he added. Kendall walked over to the DVD collection. "Pick something funny," Logan said.

"Got it," Kendall said. He picked a DVD and put it in and joined Logan on the couch. Logan smile and cuddled into Kendall's side. He couldn't believe Kendall had gotten rid of everyone so they could have a stay at home date. He had though they would just reschedule it.

"Ok boys I'm leaving," Mrs. Knight called as she walked down the hall form her room to the living room.

"Kay, bye mom," Kendall said waving at her. Mrs. Knight waved and walked out the door. Kendall then grabbed Logan's chin and tilted his head up and kissed him. Logan responded immediately and moved his lips with Kendall's. Logan quickly shifted them so Kendall was laying on the couch with him hovering over him. Logan's tongue darted out and traced along Kendall's bottom lip. Kendall parted his lips and the fight for dominance began. Logan quickly over powered Kendall by placed his knee between Kendall's thighs and pressing against his groin earning a moan from the tall blonde.

Just then Mrs. Knight decided to walk in, "Boys sorry I forgot-" she began. She froze once she saw the two on the couch.

"Mom," Kendall said shocked. Logan sat up and scooted away from Kendall blushing.

"I'm sorry I just forgot my keys," Mrs. Knight said grabbing the keys from the counter her cheeks red. She quickly turned and left. Logan sighed and looked at Kendall.

"That killed the moment," he said.

"Yeah," Kendall said nodding his head in agreement. Kendall sat up and motioned for Logan to come closer. He settled them so they were watching the movie once again. Several minutes later their pizza arrived and Kendall paid for the pizza. He joined Logan on the couch again. Logan sat up and looked at the pizza. His stomach seemed want the food seeing as it didn't lurch at the thought of pizza. Kendall grabbed a slice and started eating. "You don't have to eat if you don't think you can handle it," he said.

"No I'm fine,' Logan said grabbing a slice. The two ate in silence. Logan was glad he was finally able to eat again. Maybe he was finally over being sick. He hated being sick. He shook his head to clear it as he tried to focus on the movie. He looked over at Kendall who had his arm draped around the back of the couch just above his shoulders. Logan finished his pizza and relaxed back into the couch and into Kendall's side. "You know you can out your arm around me if you want to," Logan said.

Kendall looked down at Logan shocked. Logan was just so forward with what he wanted; he had never thought he would be. It was odd. He moved his arm from the back of the couch and put it around Logan. He didn't know why but the way Logan was so upfront with what he wanted was a major turn on.

Logan rested his head on Kendall's shoulder. He was finally letting himself relax. He was glad he could just be himself with Kendall. It had been different with Camille. With her he had been scared to do things in front of her in fear of making a fool of himself. Things with Kendall were different though. He wasn't scared of making a fool of himself, Kendall knew everything about him and he knew everything about Kendall. Logan let out a contented sigh and moved closer to Kendall. This night was perfect and nothing could ruin it.

Logan looked up at Kendall as he watched the movie. He looked so relaxed and didn't notice the brunette staring at him. Logan had somehow fallen hard for the blonde. It broke his heart to know that Kendall might pick James after this. James was the face of Big Time Rush after all. He was the irresistible one after all and Logan was just a nerd. Sure he was cute, but James was hot. Logan could not compete against that. That didn't mean he wouldn't try though. He was going to do everything in his power to win Kendall over.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked looking down at Logan.

"Hmm?" Logan asked shaking his head slightly.

"You just sighed," Kendall said, "is your stomach ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Logan said, "I was just trying to decide if I should kiss you," he said his cheeks flushing a deep shade of red.

"You know," Kendall said slowly, "you can kiss me if you want to," he said smirking as Logan's ear started to turn red as well. Logan grabbed Kendall's shirt collar and smashed their lips together. He ran his tongue along Kendall's lips quickly begging for entrance. Kendall parted his lips and the usual fight for dominance began. Logan decided to let Kendall win this time only to shock the blonde. Kendall froze not sure what had happened. He pulled back and looked at Logan.

"Fine I'll dominate again," Logan said smirking and shoving his tongue down Kendall's throat. Kendall moaned and let Logan have his way with him. He did not mind letting Logan dominate like this.

Logan pushed Kendall back with him so he was laying on his back their lips never once parting. Logan moved so he was straddling Kendall's waist. He ground his hips down into Kendall's his cock slowly hardening. He moaned as he felt Kendall's cock come to life as well. Logan stopped and sat up once he realized what he was doing.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked worried he had done something wrong.

"Nothing, it's just I can't do this," Logan said, "I mean sex," he said quickly.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do," Kendall said.

"I just want our first time to be special you know, not just a random fuck," Logan said. The truth was he was scared. He had never had sex before. He was scared after they did it Kendall would laugh at him for being bad at it and choose James over him. He wanted it to be special and not where someone could walk in on them.

"Look Logie I am fine with just making out," Kendall said sitting up. He used on hand to hold himself up and the other to cup Logan's cheek. Logan looked at Kendall and nodded.

"Can we just watch the movie?" Logan asked getting off Kendall only for his stomach to finally decide eating the pizza was a bad idea. Logan's hand flew to his mouth as he jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I know this seems rushed but it's all I can do right now. I am sorry I have writer's block and I need to do something to get over it. _**


	7. Chapter 7: Rescheduling

**_A/N: Ok folks here it is chapter seven in all it's glory. I hope you all like it and sorry for the wait. Also I am sorry it short but it's all I can do for now. This may be the last chapter for a while until I get over my block. I need inspiration. I have set forth a challenge for people to inspire me and they will get to request a fic or tell me what they want to see happed in this story or another. Just go to my stories and read I Challenge Thee for more details. _**

**_Chapter 7: Rescheduling _**

Logan yawned as he sat down on the couch next to Kendall. He looked at the blonde. He felt bad about the other night. He had almost thrown up on him. "Kendall," He said getting the blonde's attention.

"Yes Logie," Kendall said.

"I still feel bad about the other night and almost puking on you," Logan said.

"I told you it was ok," Kendall said, "I mean you didn't puke on me," he said.

"I know but I still feel bad about it and I want to make it up to you," Logan said.

"You don't have to," Kendall said.

"I want to," Logan said grabbing Kendall's arm and tugging on it lightly. "Let's go out tonight," Logan said.

"Fine if it will shut you up," Kendall said smiling.

"Yay," Logan cheered. He leaned in and kissed Kendall on the cheek. Kendall felt his heart flutter at that. It was a simple peck on the cheek but it had his heart racing.

"So what are we gonna do tonight," Kendall asked rolling his eyes at Logan's childish antics. He loved how Logan could smart and sophisticated most of the times, but on a rare occasion he acted so much like a child. Logan was smart and very mature for his age actually. He was glad that once in a while he let go and acted his age. It was a nice change from the smart up tight Logan.

"I don't know yet," Logan said slowly as he tapped his chin in thought. Kendall laughed and shook his head.

"Well I'm running out of date ideas," Logan said, "just give me a minute," he said. He thought about what they could do. The door opened and Mrs. Knight walked into the apartment with several bags in her arms. "Mrs. Knight let me help you," Logan jumped up and ran over to her and grabbed the bags from her. Kendall was right behind him and he took the remaining bags.

"I'll take these," he said to his mom.

"You boys are so helpful," she said smiling at them.

"We're glad to help mom," Kendall said.

"Yeah Mrs. Knight," Logan said nodding his head in agreement. He and Kendall set the bags on the counter.

"Are these all the bags?" Kendall asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Knight said. Logan and Kendall got work putting the stuff away. "Kendall," Mrs. Knight said.

"Yeah mom," Kendall said looking up from the bag he was looking through. He wasn't so much as putting things away as looking for something. Logan didn't mind he was glad to help Mrs. Knight. He felt bad for takin her from Minnesota and having her look after him, Carlos, and James. He felt like he had to earn his stay somehow. Mrs. Knight told him repeatedly that she didn't mind.

"Remember when you were younger we used to spend a day together," Mrs. Knight said, "We would go to a movie together or do something else," she said a small smile tugging at her lips. She missed spending time with Kendall.

"Yeah," Kendall said, "we haven't spent much time together since we moved out here," he said.

"Why not do something together tonight," Mrs. Knight suggested.

"I made plans with Logan," Kendall said apologetically.

"Oh," Mrs. Knight said.

"Kenny spend time with your mom," Logan said.

"Logan we already made plans," Kendall said.

"Not really we don't have any idea what we're doing," Logan said shrugging.

"It's ok we can go out another night," Mrs. Knight said.

"No it's ok really," Logan said, "Kendall's right you two haven't really spent time together since we moved here. I don't mind really," Logan said moving about he kitchen putting things away.

"If you two made plans I understand," Mrs. Knight said.

"We didn't really have any plans," Logan said, "besides I need more time to think things through," he said as he stood up one his toes and put a box on the top shelf of he cupboard. He lost his balance.

In the next few seconds several things happened. The frost thing was Logan fell to the floor. The next was Carlos and James walked into the apartment coming back from the pool. The next Katie emerged from her room. The last thing was Logan's scream of pain and Kendall getting down on his knees to help him.

"Logie are you ok?" Kendall asked. "I lost my balance and rolled my ankle," Logan said through gritted teeth. He managed to get into a sitting position.

"How bad is it?" Kendall asked.

"I think its ok," Logan said holding his hand out to Kendall. Kendall helped him to his feet. Logan tried to put pressure on his ankle but it hurt. "No it's not ok," he said wincing at the pain.

"James come help me," Kendall said. James and Kendall helped Logan over to the couch. Logan carefully sat and Kendall propped his leg up.

"What happened?" Carlos asked curiously.

"Yeah all I jksaw was Logan go down," Katie said.

"I was trying to put a box of Mac and Cheese away and I lost my balance and rolled my ankle," Logan said, "I may have sprained it," he said.

"How bad is it can you put any weight on it at all?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"No," Logan said shaking his head. "Looks like I'm not going anywhere tonight," he said looking up at Kendall.

"Well mom looks like I don't have plans after all," Kendall said turning to face Mrs. Knight.

"You two go I'll be fine," Logan said quickly, "I should be better by tomorrow as long as I keep any pressure off it," he said.

"Yeah we can look after Logan and help him out," Katie said stepping up.

"Yeah," Carlos said.

"What are friends for?" James asked.

"What do you say mom," Kendall asked.

"I'd like that," Mrs. Knight said. Kendall smiled and moved to give Mrs. Knight a hug.

"You owe me a date Knight," Logan said smiling up at Kendall and laughing at the incredulous look Kendall gave him.

"If anyone owes anyone a date," Kendall said regaining his composure, "It's you Mitchell," he said.

"Just go have fun with your mom," Logan said. Kendall looked at Mrs. Knight and the two then left the apartment.

"Why'd you do that?" Katie asked turning to Logan her hands on her hips.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked confused.

"Oh come on Logan you have way too much grace to lose your balance like that," James said, "I mean you took gymnastics when you were little," he said.

"Yeah why'd you fake it?" Carlos asked.

"That obvious?" Logan asked looking down at his foot. "Mrs. Knight wanted spend time with Kendall, but I had already asked him to go out tonight and the look on Mrs. Knight face," he said trailing off. He had seen the slight hurt look on her face and it made him feel bad for taking up a lot of Kendall's time. He knew he and James had been taking up a lot of Kendall's time and would continue to as he rest of the month went on. He knew Mrs. Knight wouldn't get another chance to have a mother son bonding night.

"You did it so Kendall could spend time with our mom?" Katie asked.

"Well yeah," Logan said, "Kendall pointed out that hadn't spent much time together and I felt bad for taking up a lot of his time," he said.

"We won't tell Kendall don't worry," Katie said.

"Yeah what you did was nice," Carlos said. Logan looked at his friends and smiled. He was glad they weren't going to tell Kendall. He was glad Kendall hadn't caught on to what he was doing.

* * *

><p>Kendall laughed as he followed Mrs. Knight through the mini golf course to the next hole. This was something he had loved to do as a kid. He had done this in quite some time. The last time he had played was back in Minnesota before he and the guys got banned from the local mini golf course.<p>

"James really did that," Mrs. Knight said.

"Yeah and that is how we got banned from the course," Kendall said laughing again.

"Even you and Logan," Mrs. knight asked.

"Yeah," Kendall said, "we tried to argue we weren't with them, but we had gone there too many time together and well they didn't believe us," he said laughing once more.

They finished their game. They continued to talk and laugh. Kendall told Mrs. Knight about some of the many things he and the guys had done. He was careful not say anything that would get him in too much trouble. He really had missed spending time with his mom. This was a nice change of pace for him. He had been spending so much time with Logan and James. He had not really spent much time with her because of that. Mrs. Knight took Kendall out to eat afterward and they just talked.

"Mom are you ok with me dating both James and Logan right now," Kendall asked. He realized now that now he and never really asked her for her opinion on any of this. He had just agreed to do it and didn't give it a second thought.

"I'll admit I didn't like it at first, but I think this is the best way for you guys to settle this," Mrs. Knight said, "I just want you to know I'll be supportive with whoever you choose," she said smiling at him.

"I don't know right now," Kendall admitted. "I mean with James I can relax and be my self and just let go," he said.

"What about Logan?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"With Logan it just feels natural," Kendall said, "I mean Logan and I can do anything and it wouldn't matter what we did I'd still be happy," he said. He really didn't care what he and Logan did. He was happy just being with him. With James it was different. He felt the need to be perfect with him. He didn't know why, but he did. Lately though he felt more relaxed with the pretty boy and that was probably what led to the actions of their third date.

"Just give it some more time before you make your decision," Mrs. Knight said. Kendall nodded and continued to eat his food. She was right he needed to give it more time.

* * *

><p>Kendall yawned as he walked out to the kitchen the next morning. He saw James and Carlos already up and eating. He sat down at the table and Mrs. Knight put a plate of food in front of him.<p>

"Thanks mom," he said smiling up at her.

"You're welcome hon," Mrs. Knight said, "where's Logan?" she asked.

"Sleeping still," Kendall said.

"Well he should be up we have to be in the studio today," James said, "we have that concert in the park coming up," he said.

"This Saturday right," Kendall asked.

"Yep," James said.

"Isn't that yours and Logan's date night," Carlos asked.

"Yeah," Kendall said, "Looks another one we'll have to reschedule," he said.

"Can't catch a break can we?" Logan asked as he walked out of his and Kendall's room.

"How's you ankle?" Kendall asked.

"Much better," Logan said, "I told you I'd be better," he said. Kendall nodded as Logan sat down next to him. The four ate in silence and then bid Mrs. knight good bye. 


	8. Chapter 8: Fourth Dates

**_A/N: PLEASE READ THIS! Ok folks here it is chapter eight. I hope you all like it. Also I am sorry but thiis may be the last chapter for a while until I get over my block. This is basically smut. I need inspiration. I have set forth a challenge for people to inspire me and they will get to request a fic or tell me what they want to see happed in this story or another. Just go to my stories and read I Challenge Thee for more details. _**

**_Chapter 8: Fourth Dates _**

James looked at Kendall as he ate. They were currently sitting in a park having a nice picnic lunch in a secluded part of the park. They were well off the beaten path. James had decided to show his romantic side a little more. Especially after their last date.

"This is really nice James," Kendall said as he finished eating. He laid back on the blanket and looked at James. James moved and laid beside him. Kendall put his arm around him.

"I figures it was better than take out or going to another movie," James said shrugging.

The two sat there and just looked up at the clouds. They were worried about people interrupting them. They were just concerned with each other. That was all that mattered right now.

James' mind traveled to their last date. He had not planned that at all. He had definitely not thought Kendall would go along with it. He had been surprised by how willing Kendall had been.

"What's on your mind Jamie?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing," James said.

"Liar," Kendall accused

"I was just thinking about Friday," James admitted.

"Oh," Kendall said, "That was fun," he said smiling when James cheeks turned pink. Kendall leaned his head down and kissed James on the cheek. "I don't think I've ever seen you blush before," he said causing James to flush a deeper shade of red.

"Just look at the clouds Knight," James said pushing Kendall's head playfully so he was looking up at the sky.

"And if I don't want to?" Kendall asked as he shoved James playfully.

"Then just be quiet so I can," James said shoving Kendall again. The two started to play wrestle. The rolled around in the grass. Soon James found himself straddling the blonde's waist. They locked eyes for a moment. James then leaned down and kissed Kendall. Kendall quickly took control of the kiss. He lifted his hands and tangled them in James' hair. James didn't even mind that his hair was being messed up. The kiss quickly became more heated. James' hand quickly found the hem of Kendall's shirt and pulled it up. Kendall getting the message sat up and aided James in the process. They parted for a second while James pulled the shirt over Kendall's head. James moved down and attached his lips to Kendall's neck. Kendall moaned and and arched his back.

"James," Kendall moaned tugging on the brunette's shirt. James sat up and took his shirt off. He leaned down and captured Kendall's lips in another kiss. Soon all clothes were shed and the two were grinding their hips together.

"James," Kendall moaned, "I want to fuck you,"'he moaned. James nodded and grabbed Kendall's hand and sucked on his fingers. Kendall pulled them from his mouth once they were coated enough and brought them to James' entrance. He pushed his first finger in. James hissed and relaxed. Soon another finger was added. Kendall crooked his fingers and rubbed them against James' prostate. James moaned and arched his back.

"Kendall I need you in me now," James moaned. Kendall pulled his fingers out. James moved so he hovered over Kendall's cock. James slowly eased himself down onto Kendall. Once he was seated on Kendall's cock he still and allowed himself to adjust. James lifted himself up and slammed himself down. Both moaned and a quick pace was set. James bounced quickly trying to get Kendall off.

"Fuck, James," Kendall moaned. Kendall grabbed Janes's hips and started thrusting up into the brunette above him. James moaned as Kendall abused his prostate. James couldn't take it any longer and released on his and Kendall's stomachs with out even having his erection touched. Kendall came a few thrusts later.

* * *

><p>Logan laughed followed Kendall through the Palm Woods park. He noticed most of their dates ended up here. He didn't mind though. He like walking though the park.<p>

"Kenny sweetie where are you taking me?" Logan asked.

"Sweetie?" Kendall asked stopping and turning to look at Logan.

"Don't have a problem with that do you?" Logan asked challengingly. Kendall stood there for a moment thinking about it.

"Strangely no," Kendall said. He then grabbed Logan's hand and led him through the park to the Palm Woods parking lot. "I wanna take you some where," Kendall said holding up the keys to their car for Logan to see.

"Can I ask where?" Logan asked.

"You can, but I won't tell," Kendall said, "it's a surprise," he said. Logan looked at Kendall and then at the car and shrugged.

"Fine let's go," Logan said. It was still early in the evening and they had the whole night ahead of them. Logan walked over to the car and got in. Kendall did the same and started the engine. Logan sat back and enjoyed the comfortable silence. He wanted to know where they were going, but he knew Kendall wouldn't tell him. Logan just sat back and watched as they passed other cars. After a half hour of driving they arrived at their destination. It was a concert stadium. Logan's eyes grew wide in shock as he turned to look at Kendall.

"I pulled some strings and got two tickets from Gustavo," Kendall said.

"Inside Joke?" Logan asked. It was one of his all time favorite bands. He had been in love with them since he heard their first single back in Minnesota.

"Come on the opening act is gonna start soon," Kendall said getting out of the car. Logan followed closely behind him.

* * *

><p>"Kendall that was the best concert ever," Logan said excitedly. He was holding a bag with a few things he had bought which included the bands newest CD and a t-shirt.<p>

"Aside from our concerts right?" Kendall asked laughing.

"Of course," Logan said laughing with Kendall. Logan was on cloud nine. He had just seen his favorite band play and it was all because of Kendall. They were walking back to their car when they got recognized.

"Oh my god your Kendall and Logan from Big Time Rush," a preteen girl said excitedly. She had to be about eleven or twelve tops.

"Yeah that's us," Logan said smiling at her.

"My brother likes your music," the girl said. "I do too," she added quickly.

"Well thanks," Kendall said, "What's your name?" he asked.

"My names is Ronnie," the girl said.

"Well Ronnie we are always glad to meet a fan," Logan said smiling.

"Are you guys gonna have a concert soon?" Ronnie asked eagerly her. Her attention spammers short, but Kendall and Logan were used to it. They had many young fans come up to them.

"Actually we're have a concert this Saturday," Logan said, "It's just gonna be in the South beach park it will start and noon and it will be free to the public," he said smiling.

"Me and my brother and his friends will be there," Ronnie said smiling at them.

"Great," Kendall said, "maybe afterwards you can come meet the rest of the band and we'll sing a few autographs and take pictures if you want," he said.

"That would be so cool," Ronnie said. She then looked around. "I have to go but I'll see you on Saturday," she called as she ran off.

"Well we know we'll have a few fans coming to see us," Logan said.

"yeah," Kendall said as he led Logan to their car.

"Thank you for doing this," Logan said.

"Anything for you sweetie," Kendall said.

"Thief," Logan said laughing, "That's what I call you," he said.

"Fine hon, whatever you say," Kendall said as he got into the car. Logan rolled his eyes and got in as got in as well. Logan looked at his watch it was well after midnight. It was past their curfew.

"Does your mom know where we are?" Logan asked.

"Yes I told her we'd be out late," Kendall said as he pulled out of the parking spot. After sometime they managed to get out of the parking lot and were on their way back to the Palm Woods.

Logan couldn't believe Kendall had gotten tickets. He had probably blackmailed Gustavo or bribed him with no talking back. Either way Logan was glad. He had gotten to see one of his favorite bands with Kendall. He knew this was only their fourth date, but he couldn't help but fall more in love with the blonde. He knew it wasn't smart to do this but he couldn't help it. There was just something about Kendall that made him lovable. Logan knew he was in too deep now. He was last the point of no return. He knew the end of this month would only bring heartbreak. He just hoped it wouldn't be his heart that got broken.

The car pulled into the Palm Woods parking lot. They sat there for a minute before Logan spoke.

"Kendall this night was perfect," Logan said, "you really caught me off guard with the concert," he said.

"Well that was the plan," Kendall said smiling. Logan rolled his eyes as he leaned over the seat and pressed his lips to Kendall's. Kendall places his hands on Logan's neck and held the brunette as he deepened the kiss. Logan grinned and ran his tongue against Kendall's lips. Kendall parted his lips and Logan quickly took control of the kiss by thrusting his tongue into Kendall's mouth.

"I think we should go inside," Logan said against Kendall's lips.

"I agree," Kendall said. Neither of them moved though. They didn't want this night to end. Logan was the one to finally break the kiss.

"We can continue this upstairs," Logan said as he opened his car door. Kendall followed suit. They bot got out of the car. Kendall locked it and they quickly ran inside. They ran to the stairs and up to 2J. Logan couldn't take it anymore. He stopped short of the apartment and pushed Kendall against the wall. He smashed his lips to Kendall's in a kiss that was sure to leave bruises. Kendall moaned and pulled the brunette closer as Logan practically raped his mouth with his tongue. The two eventually had to part for air. Logan grinned and grabbed Kendall's hand and led him to the door. He fished his keys out of his pocket. He then tried to unlock the door several times, but his hands were shaking too bad. Kendall grabbed his hand and took the keys from him. He unlocked the door and handed Logan his keys before opening the door and pressing a finger to his lips. Logan nodded and the two made their way to their room.

Logan shut the door behind him and locked it. He looked at Kendall who was standing in front of him. Even in the dark Logan could see the lust in Kendall's eyes. He was sure his eyes had the same look in them. He grabbed Kendall and smashed their lips together once more. Logan pushed Kendall's jacket off his shoulders. Kendall tossed it aside and quickly got to work on unbuttoning Logan's cardigan. Once it was unbuttoned Logan tossed it aside. Logan then started tugging on Kendall's shirt. Logan's reservations seemed to disappear. He wasn't so scared anymore. Kendall pulled Logan's shirt over his head and tossed it aside.

"What are we doing?" Kendall asked, "I mean I know you what this to be special and what not," he said.

"Shut up your ruining the moment," Logan said as he connected their lips once more. He pushed Kendall back on to his bed and straddled his waist. He looked at Kendall below him. He leaned down and kissed Kendall again. He moved to the blonde's neck and to his ear. "Tell me Kenny what do you want?" he whispered seductively.

"You," Kendall moaned.

"Gotta be specific," Logan said as he started kissing his way down Kendall's chest. He stopped at his nipple and took the hardening nub in his mouth. Kendall moaned and arched his back.

"G-God Logan," Kendall moaned.

"As much as I would love to hear you scream my name you have to be quiet," Logan said sitting up some so he could look at Kendall. Kendall nodded as Logan started on his jeans. Logan hooked his fingers in Kendall's jeans and boxers and pulled them off in a swift movement. Logan looked down at Kendall. He looked so beautiful. He could not believe he was about to do this.

"You're staring," Kendall said moving to cover up. Logan swatted his hands away.

"You're beautiful," Logan said. He grabbed Kendall's cock and started to pump it. Kendall moaned and slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle the sound. Logan leaned forward and took Kendall's cocking his mouth. Logan started to bob his head quickly. Kendall continued to moan into his hand. Logan stopped sucking Kendall's cock but he continued to stroke the blonde. Kendall moaned and arched his back with his eyes closed tight. Logan placed to fingers in his mouth and covered them with saliva. He brought his hand down to Kendall's twitching hole. He teased the tight run of muscle.

"Don't tease," Kendall moaned. Logan grinned and pushed a finger in. He stopped when Kendall hissed. Using his hoer hand he rubbed soothing circles on Kendall's hip. He felt Kendall relax and slowly started pumping his finger and adding the second digit. He slowly started to scissor the blonde open. He curled his fingers and brushed against Kendall's prostate. Kendall moaned and thrust his hips down onto Kendall's fingers. Logan pulled his fingers out earning a whimper from Kendall.

"I think you're ready for the next part," Logan said. Kendall nodded. Logan stood up and shed his pants and boxers. He looked at Kendall who was staring at him. Kendall got up on his hands and knees and moved over to Logan. He slid off the bed and got onto his knees in front of Logan. He grabbed Logan's cock and stroked it a few times before taking it in his mouth. Logan moaned and tangled his hands into Kendall's hair. Kendall bobbed his head making sure to coat Logan's cock with his saliva. Logan pushed him away.

"On the bed on your back," Logan said, "and spread your legs," he said. Kendall quickly did as he was told. Logan settled himself in between Kendall's legs. He placed his cock against Kendall's waiting hole.

"What are you waiting for?" Kendall asked annoyed that Logan had stopped. Logan grinned and pushed in. Kendall hissed in pain and clenched his eyes shut. Logan pushed all the way in and stilled.

"You gotta relax sweetie," Logan said leaning forward, "You know I'd never hurt you on purpose," he said softly. Kendall nodded and after a few minutes henbane Logan to ok to move. Logan slowly pulled out and pushed back in. He started slow and switched his angle. Kendall moaned and ashes his back.

"Do that again," Kendall moaned. Logan slowly increase his speed making sure to hit Kendall's sweet spot every time. "Harder," Kendall gasped.

"God Kendall,"'Logan moaned. Logan leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kendall's as he started to thrust hard into the blonde. Kendall moaned into Logan's mouth which muffled them somewhat.

"Logie," Kendall moaned.

"God Kenny I love you," Logan moaned to lost in pleasure to even notice what he said.

Logan felt the familiar coil in his stomach signaling he was close. Logan broke he kiss and guided Kendall's mouth to his shoulder. Kendall getting the message placed his mouth on Logan's shoulder. He reached in between them and started stroking Kendall's cock. Kendall moaned, he pleasure was too much for him. He fell over the edge. He bit down on Logan's shoulder as he came painting his and Logan's stomach's white. Seeing Kendall come undone and the pressure on his cock and shoulder was too much for Logan. He followed Kendall over the edge.

Logan collapsed on top of Kendall unable to hold himself up any longer. After a minute or so Logan pushed himself up and slowly pulled his softening member out of Kendall. He collapsed on the bed next to Kendall.

"That was amazing," Kendall said turning to face the brunette.

"Yes it was," Logan said. He leaned over and rested his head on Kendall's chest. Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan as he fell asleep. He couldn't help but think about what Logan had said. Did he mean it? Did he really love Kendall? Or was it a heat of the moment thing?

Sex with Logan was different from sex with James in more ways than one. The most obvious was he let Logan dominate him. He had always thought he was the dominate one, but win Logan. It was different. Logan dominating him was a major turn on. It was different from James because they didn't rush things. Logan took his time and Kendall didn't mind. With Logan it wasn't about just getting off, there was something more there. 


	9. Chapter 9: Secrets, Rule Breaking,

**_A/N: Ok sorry for the wait, but I had a bad case of writers block. I am over it for the time being, but it could come back. _**

**Chapter 9: Secrets, Rule Breaking, & Jealousy**

James paced back and forth in his room. He didn't know what to do with Kendall tonight. He was running out of ideas fast. He had never had trouble coming up with date ideas before. He calmed himself and decided on taking Kendall to dinner. That would work; beside they couldn't stay out too late. They had their concert tomorrow. James took a deep breath and calmed himself. He walked out to the living room where Kendall was sitting on the couch with Carlos.

"Hey," he said plopping down onto the couch beside Kendall.

"What are we doing tonight," Kendall asked looking at James.

"I was thinking maybe just dinner, you know keep it light since we have the concert tomorrow," James said shrugging.

"Sounds great," Kendall said.

"Great be ready to leave by seven then," James said. Kendall nodded.

Logan then emerged from his and Kendall's room. He was dressed in his swim stuff. He looked at the guys, "I was gonna go to the pool you guys wanna join me?" he asked.

"Sure," Kendall said standing up and heading to his and Logan's room. Logan turned to Carlos and James.

"You guys wanna come?" he asked.

"I actually have plans," Carlos said standing up. "I will see you guys later," he said as he walked out of the apartment.

"What about you?" Logan asked James. "Do you really want me to be alone ogling Kendall?" he asked grinning.

"Good point I'll be down in a bit," James said. Logan laughed and waited for Kendall to join him. The two left together leaving James alone.

James thought back to the night Logan let Kendall go out with his mom. He couldn't help but think there was another reason Logan did that. Sure, he loved Mrs. Knight and hated seeing her sad, they all did, but he and Kendall had made plans. There had to be another reason Logan let Kendall go like that. The only other thing James could think of was Logan was trying to get on Kendall's good side. He knew Logan wasn't like that though.

James shook his head and moved to his room and changed into his swim stuff and headed down to the pool. He saw Kendall and Logan in the water horsing around. He watched them for a bit. He got this weird felling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't explain it other than with one word; Jealousy. He shook his head and walked over to the edge of the pool and got his friends attention.

"Come on in," Logan said smiling up at James, "we're just having a little fun," he said smiling innocently up at him. James joined them. They all started trying to push one another under the water and were having fun like old times. Soon the three grew tired and resigned to lying on the pool chairs. Kendall chose the chair between Logan and James. They all talked and just had fun. Kendall left to get them smoothies leaving the other two alone.

"Logan why did you invite me to come with?" James asked turning to look at the small teen.

"Like I said did you really want me ogling Kendall on my own," Logan said sitting up, "and besides we're still friends aren't we?" he asked.

"Of course," James said quickly, "Nothing will change that," he said.

"Well, I feel like we're drifting apart because of this," Logan said.

"I know," James said, "but once this month is over we have to promise to not have any hard feeling towards each other or Kendall. I mean he has to pick one of us, or he may pick neither," he said.

"I know," Logan said softly.

"Logan nothing can come between us after this," James said, "I mean we're brothers of the ice and nothing is ever gonna change that," he said moving over to sit in the chair next to Logan.

"Good, because I don't want this to be the end of Big Time Rush," Logan said smiling, "I mean I'm starting too really like it," he said.

"It's amazing isn't it?" James asked.

"Yes," Logan said, "being noticed and chased by fans," he said.

"Meeting celebrities," James said.

"Singing and pleasing crowds," Logan said.

"And hanging with our best friends," Kendall said joining the two. "You two forgot the most important part," he said as he sat down next to James. He handed them each a smoothie.

"Speaking of friend do you guys know where Carlos is?" James asked.

"No, he's been really secretive lately," Logan said.

"Yeah, I have no idea what he's been up to lately," Kendall said.

* * *

><p>Kendall looked in the mirror once more before walking out of the bathroom and into his and Logan's room. Logan was sitting on his bed reading a book. Logan looked up at Kendall and set his book down on his chest.<p>

"Hot date tonight?" Logan asked playfully.

"Yeah James and I are going to dinner," Kendall said walking over to his dresser and grabbed his wallet and cell phone.

"I'm not supposed to know," Logan said putting his hands up. Kendall laughed and shook his head. Logan and James had been acting a little differently ever since he had left them alone to get smoothies.

"Well, you asked," Kendall pointed out.

"Well, have fun," Logan said shaking his head. He returned his attention back to his book. Kendall walked over to Logan's bed and sat down next to him.

"If you stay up late I'll let you have a little fun with me," Kendall said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"That's against the rules," Logan pointed out.

"Think of it as me making it up to you in advance for not being able to go on our date tomorrow night," Kendall said. He leaned in and kissed Logan on the cheek before standing up and leaving.

Kendall joined James in the kitchen. They said good bye to Katie and Mrs. Knight, Carlos being no where in sight. They headed down to the lobby and out to their car. The ride to the restaurant was spent in silence.

They got a table and sat down and started talking after the waiter took their order. Kendall couldn't help but think about what he had told Logan. A part of him wanted Logan to be asleep when they got back, but another bigger part of him wanted him to be awake. He didn't know why, but something about breaking the rules with Logan turned him on.

"So Kendall, what do you think's gonna happen tomorrow?" James asked, "I mean do you think we'll get a decent crowd?" he asked.

"I hope so," Kendall said, "I mean we've played sold out stadiums, so a free concert in the park should be no problem right?" he asked.

"I guess," James said.

"I know for sure we'll have a few fans," Kendall said, "Logan and I met a fan at Inside Joke's concert and she said her and her brother and his friends would be there," he said.

"You and Logan went to a concert?" James asked.

"Yeah on one of our dates," Kendall said, "but enough talk about that," he said.

* * *

><p>Logan sighed as he made his way out to the living room. Katie, Carlos, and Camille were all sitting on the couch watching a movie. They all looked up at him and stopped talking.<p>

"Hey," he said slowly. "Why do I get the feeling that you were talking about me?" he asked as he walked out to the kitchen in search of something to drink. He wanted to stay up and have Kendall keep his promise, but he didn't want to break the rules. James had broken the rules several times though. He had to make it even.

"Sorry, we were just talking about this whole thing between you Kendall and James," Camille spoke up.

"Yeah you and the entire Palm Woods," Logan said turning and looking at them. His eyes traveled over all of them and stopped on Katie.

"Hey, you can't expect me to pass up a chance to make money," Katie said.

"I knew you were taking bets," Logan said, "I kind of figured it was you after details of our dates got out," he added.

"Hey, people have the right to know if they are placing a safe bet," Katie said.

"Who's ahead me or James?" Logan asked walking over to the couch.

"At the moment more people are betting on James, because Kendall refuses to tell me about your dates anymore," Katie said, "he figured it out as well and only tells Carlos and Camille now," she said looking over at the other two.

"Kendall tells you about all of our dates?" Logan asked looking at Carlos and Camille worried.

"Yeah," Carlos said, "why?" he asked looking at Logan.

"Well the stuff we do on our dates is private," Logan said resuming his search for something to drink.

"What did you do?" Camille asked curiously.

"Nothing that concerns you," Logan said deciding on root beer. He grabbed a soda and started back to his room.

"Now you have to tell us," Camille said jumping up and grabbing Logan's arm and dragging him back to the living room. She pushed him down onto the couch.

"I don't have to tell you anything," Logan said his cheeks turning pink.

"You can't dangle that in front of our faces and then not say anything," Camille said looking to Katie and Carlos for help.

"Yeah," Carlos said.

"I am not talking," Logan said adamantly.

"Logan we have ways of making you talk," Camille said.

"Fine but only if Katie leaves," Logan said.

"I don't think I want to even know anymore," Katie said standing up. She walked down the hall to her room. Logan waited until he heard her door shut before turning back to his friends.

"Promise you won't say a word to anyone," Logan said looking at the two before him.

"We promise," Camille and Carlos said together.

"The other night Kendall took me to a concert for Inside Joke," Logan said, "It was fun and we had a great time," he said.

"Ok," Camille said slowly.

"Well when we got back to the hotel it was after midnight, and in the car I kissed him, but he held onto me and it turned into a mini make out session, and we decided come up here and finish this in our room. I thought maybe kiss some more and stuff like that, but one thing led to another and we kind of…" Logan trailed off his cheeks red.

"Oh my god," Camille said. Logan nodded and looked down at his feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"We dated for months and we never moved past first and Kendall takes you on what three dates and gets in to your pants," Camille said.

"It was four and I got into his pants," Logan said his cheeks turning even redder, if that was possible.

* * *

><p>Logan set his book aside as he heard James and Kendall walk into the apartment. He took a deep breath and turned his lamp off and waited until he heard James say good night and head to his room. Then the door opened. He rolled over and sat up.<p>

"Hey," he said.

"Logie," Kendall said quietly, "you're up," he said.

"How was dinner with James?" Logan asked.

"Can't say," Kendall said as he walked over to Logan's bed. He sat down next to Logan. "How was your evening?" he asked.

"Ok," Logan said, "I hung out with Carlos, Camille, and Katie," he said shrugging. He was not going to tell Kendall that he told Carlos and Camille about them having sex. He did not want to upset Kendall, but he had been pressured into it. He knew if he hadn't told them Camille would have made his life a living hell. "If I remember correctly, you made me a promise," Logan said looking at the blonde next to him. Kendall grinned and leaned in and kissed Logan. "The door?" Logan asked against his lips.

"Locked," Kendall said as he pulled Logan closer. Logan moaned into the kiss and moved so he was straddling Kendall's waist. He pressed his lips to Kendall's and ground his hips down.

"Kendall," Logan said breaking the kiss.

"Yeah," Kendall said as he moved his lips to Logan's neck.

"I don't exactly wanna have sex again, but we can do other things," Logan said fighting the urge to moan. Kendall nodded against Logan's neck as he quickly unbuttoned Logan's shirt. Logan let his shirt slid off and started tugging at Kendall's shirt. Logan moved so he fell beside Kendall pulling the blonde so he was hovering over him. Logan wrapped a leg around Kendall's waist and ground his hips up into Kendall's. Kendall gasped and thrust his hips up. Logan moaned and started to unbutton Kendall's jeans. He shoved his hand into Kendall's pants. Kendall moaned and bucked his hips up. Logan covered Kendall's lips with his trying to silence him. Logan started stroking Kendall's cock quickly. He moaned when he felt Kendall's hands working on his belt and zipper. The two jerked each other off as they shared sloppy kisses.

* * *

><p>Logan woke up with a pair of arms wrapped around him. He sat up slightly and looked down at Kendall who was holding him. He smiled as he thought back to last night. Kendall had come to him after his date. He could not believe they had done that. He had broken a major rule. He had taken advantage of the fact that he and Kendall shared a room. He knew there were no consequences to the rules; they were made to keep Kendall, Logan, and James sane. He still felt bad about it.<p>

"Kenny sweetie, wake up," Logan said shaking Kendall slightly.

"Don't wanna," Kendall said.

"We have to be at the studio in an hour," Logan said looking at the clock. Today they were going to have their mini concert in the park promoting their new song. Logan moved to get up but was stopped when Kendall pulled him back down.

"Stay," he said.

"I need to shower and get ready," Logan said, "and so do you," he said.

"Do we have to?" Kendall whined.

"Yes, now let go of me so I can get up," Logan said pushing on Kendall. Kendall sighed and let go of Logan. Logan got out of bed and walked over to his dresser and grabbed some clean clothes and moved into the bathroom. He took a quick shower and changed. He walked back out to their room and saw Kendall sleeping again. "Kenny sweetie you really have to wake up," Logan said shaking the blonde.

"Fine," Kendall said sitting up pouting. Logan laughed and rolled his eyes. He walked over to his dresser and grabbed his wallet, keys, and cell phone.

"Shower and get ready fast we only have forty-five minutes now," Logan said.

"Fine, fine," Kendall said getting out of bed. Logan walked out of their room and down the hall to the kitchen. He saw James and Carlos finishing eating.

"Morning Logan," Carlos said.

"Morning," Logan said smiling. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't help but smile. He knew he was going to be smiling all day, but he didn't mind. He was happy. He was happy because of Kendall choosing him last night.

"Morning Logan," James said looking up at him.

"Have you heard form Kelly or Gustavo yet?" Logan asked grabbing an apple from the refrigerator.

"Not yet," Carlos said, "but we should get going soon," he said.

"Well as soon as Kendall gets done showering we can go," Logan said.

"Did he just get up?" James asked.

"Yes, he's a pain to get up in the morning," Logan said. 'Especially after we fool around,' he thought to himself another grin playing across his lips.

* * *

><p>Logan and Kendall laughed and teased one another as they got ready for their concert. James watched the two interact. He hated to admit it, but he knew Kendall and Logan were getting closer and closer everyday. He really hated to admit that he might be losing Kendall to Logan. He didn't know why he cared. He really shouldn't. He had only wanted to prove a point to Kendall at first, but now things were different. He didn't know when or how, but he started to fall for Kendall.<p>

"Hey man," Carlos said walking up to him.

"Hey," James said turning around to look at his best friend.

"You nervous?" Carlos asked, "I mean you've been distracted ever since we arrived here," he said.

"No I'm fine," James said, "I can't wait to go on actually," he said.

"Kendall stop," Logan hollered between laughs.

"You know you love it hon," Kendall said playfully. James looked over at the two. Logan was ducking behind some equipment and laughing as Kendall chased him.

"Kenny sweetie, stop," Logan said laughing as Kendall caught him.

"Did you hear that?" James asked turning around to face Carlos again.

"Hear what?" Carlos asked.

"They have pet names other than their nicknames," James hissed quietly.

"Doesn't Kendall have one for you?" Carlos asked confused.

"He just calls me James or Jamie," James said.

"Jamie that's a nickname," Carlos pointed out.

"Not compared to what they're doing," James said.

"Why do you care all you wanted to do was prove a point," Carlos said.

"Yeah," James said looking over his shoulder at Kendall. That was how it started but now everything was different.

"Oh my god you're falling for him aren't you?" Carlos hissed.

"Keep you're voice down," James hissed, "I do not fall for anyone. They fall for me," James added looking away from Kendall and Logan who were still oblivious to their surroundings.

"Until now," Carlos sing songed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," James said turning away from Carlos.

"Dogs," Gustavo called out. He told the guys the order of their songs and sent them to Kelly who had the stage hands ready to get them ready. Kelly told them they only had a few more minutes before they went on.

James took a few deep breath and gathered himself. He looked at the guys as they did the same. They were excited. A good crowd had shown up and they were excited. James looked over at Kendall and Logan who were looking at one another and not paying mind to their surroundings. Right now all they had eyes for was one another. James felt a monster erupt in his stomach. He hated this feeling. He wanted to get rid of it.

James shook his head as Kelly gave him a shove and pushed him out onto the stage with the others. Kendall greeted the crowd and introduced their first song. James fell into it forgetting about the little moment he had just witnessed between Kendall and Logan.

* * *

><p>Logan smiled at the crowd as Kendall sang. He loved listening to Kendall sing. He had the voice of an angel. Logan cold listen to him for forever. He did not care about anything else. He managed to keep up and not get lost with his singing, his dancing on the other hand suffered. He had to forced himself to look away from Kendall.<p>

They came to their last song, Any Kind of Guy. Logan looked over at James who started singing. He was looking at Kendall. Not full on staring but his eyes were on Kendall. Logan stepped up and cut off his view as he started singing. He knew he was being childish, but he did not like James looking a Kendall. He knew they agreed to have no hard feelings, but he couldn't help but be jealous of James.

They finished the song and said good bye to the crowd. Logan followed the guys off stage and into the back stage area. They had told Gustavo they would have a few fans coming back for pictures and autographs. Logan then saw the girl he and Kendall had met at the Inside Joke concert standing in front of a group of four teenage boys and one girl about his age. He stopped once he realized that they were Inside Joke and with Ronnie.

"Ronnie so glad you could make it," Kendall said walking over to her. "You remember Logan, and these two are Carlos and James," he said.

"Hi," Ronnie said a star struck look on her face.

"Oh my god you guys are Inside Joke," Logan said finding his voice again.

"Yep, I'm Joey, this is Kyle, Ty, and Fiona," Joey, the lead singer of Inside Joke, said pointing to everyone as he said their names.

"Don't mind him he's a big fan of you guys," Kendall said grabbing Logan and pulling him over to the other band.

"We're fans of you guys," Fiona said smiling.

"Now I believe you promised Ronnie something," Joey said placing a hand on Ronnie's shoulder.

"Yes we did," Logan said, "do you have any thing you want signed?" he asked Ronnie nodded and pulled out a magazine picture of Big Time Rush. Kendall walked over to Kelly and got a sharpie and the guys signed the poster for her. They took pictures with her and the band. Logan was ecstatic. He had finally met his favorite band and they were also a fan of his music.


	10. Chapter 10: Revelations

**_A/N: Ok sorry for the wait, but I had a bad case of writers block. I am over it for the time being, but it could come back. _**

**Chapter 10: Revelations**

Logan smiled at Kendall as he walked him outside. It was Monday and the day of their make up date for Saturday. Logan had something really special planned for Kendall. He knew Kendall was going to love this. He had something special planned and he just knew the blonde was going to love it. Kendall got into the passengers seat and Logan got into the drivers seat.

"Can you please tell me where we are going?" Kendall asked annoyed.

"Nope, it's a surprise," Logan said, "like the concert was for me," he added as he pulled out of the Palm Woods parking lot. Kendall just huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He hated when Logan got like this. "Trust me sweetie you're gonna love this," Logan said laughing at Kendall's behavior. Kendall could act so childish at times.

"Well, hon, you know I hate it when you do this," Kendall retorted, "most of the time your surprises are educational and boring," he said.

"This isn't trust me," Logan said, "you'll love this," he said.

"I better," Kendall said.

"You will," Logan said laughing again, "you are too cute sometimes you know that right," he said.

"I am not cute," Kendall said.

"Hate to break it to you Kenny but you are," Logan said smiling.

"I am not cute you are," Kendall said.

"I am not cute," Logan said quickly trying to focus on the road.

"Yes you are," Kendall sing songed. The two fell silent as they made their way to their destination. Logan was wondering when the last time they had done this together was. He knew Kendall had done it by himself often, but they hadn't done it together in quite some time. Several minutes later Logan pulled into the parking lot. Kendall's eyes bugged out.

"I knew you'd like it," Logan said, "I mean it's been forever since we've been on the ice together," he said.

"How did you get my stuff out of our room with me noticing," Kendall asked turning to Logan. Logan smiled and unbuckled his seat belt.

"You are a very heavy sleeper after sex," Logan said, "waking you up is damn near impossible already but after sex you could sleep through a storm," he said laughing at the face Kendall made.

"You did this last night or this morning?" Kendall asked.

"Last night after you fell asleep," Logan said, "I didn't want to risk ruining the surprise this morning," he added. He got out of the car and moved to the trunk and grabbed their bags. Kendall was right behind him. Kendall grabbed his bag and ran ahead of Logan. Logan laughed at Kendall's eagerness.

They both headed inside and Logan paid for their way in and they moved to the locker room to change and get on the ice. Both changed quickly and got their skates on and headed out on to the ice. They spent the first ten minutes just racing around the ice. They were the only ones there so it was perfect. After they tired of racing around, they slow skated together laughing and just talking once again. They never ran out of things to talk about with each other.

"Logan this has got to be one of the best dates ever," Kendall said.

"Thank you I thought you'd like this," Logan said, "I mean we haven't been on the ice together in a very long time," he said.

"I am also glad Gustavo gave us a few days off after that concert," Kendall said happily.

"Can you believe we met Inside Joke?" Logan asked as they continued to skate around the ice.

"No, I can't," Kendall said, "I had no idea Ronnie was Joey's sister," he said.

"These last few weeks have been amazing," Logan said without thinking.

"They have," Kendall agreed. Logan looked over at Kendall and moved closer and grabbed his hand as they skated. He smiled when Kendall not only didn't let go, but squeezed his hand lightly. Logan felt like he was out cloud nine. He loved this and he was glad Kendall did too.

* * *

><p>James nervously paced around the living room. Carlos and Camille were sitting on the couch watching him. James had told Carlos to leave her out of this, but he had already told her about his feeling for Kendall. He would have been mad if it wasn't for the fact that he was worried about what Kendall and Logan were doing right now.<p>

"James why are you freaking out?" Camille asked.

"Because I am falling for a guy who obviously likes someone else," James said as if it were obvious.

"You don't know that," Camille said calmly.

"Yes I do," James said, "You have not seen the way they treat one another, and the worst part is I don't even think they notice they're doing it," James said. He had watched them at the concert the other day and yesterday. They were always teasing one another and laughing and using their little pet names for one another.

"He's right they don't notice it," Katie said as she walked down the hall from her room.

"See I'm not the only one who sees it," James said. He collapsed on the couch and put his head in his hands. He hated this. He had never intended on falling for Kendall. Sure, he wanted to win this and prove he was a good boyfriend, and maybe fall for him afterwards, but not now. There was so much on the line. James was really setting himself up for heart break now. He had to find a way to stop himself from falling for Kendall any further. He couldn't just back out that would be too suspicious.

"James you have got to relax and just try and win him over you still have four more dates," Carlos said.

"I know," James said, "but what if I can't," he said miserably.

"Then you'll have to move on and not be mad at Kendall or Logan," Carlos said, "you guys promised this wouldn't ruin the band or our friendship, which is way more important than Big Time Rush," he said.

"I know," James said, "Logan and I agreed to still be friends after this, but now everything different," he said hanging his head.

"James, I'm here for you," Carlos said.

"You have me too," Camille said placing a hand on James' shoulder.

"Don't forget me," Katie said, "you're like a brother now," she said. "All three of you are," she said.

"Thanks Katie," James said looking up at her, "And thank you guys too," she said looking over at Camille and Carlos. They all smiled and hugged James.

* * *

><p>Logan and Kendall slowly made their way back to their car with their bag over their shoulders. Kendall had no expected Logan taking him skating. They had raced, and relaxed and even got a little bit of hockey in. Kendall was glad Logan had taken him here. It really had been a long time since they had been on the ice together. Now all he had to do was convince James and Carlos to get back on the ice and they'd really have some fun.<p>

"It's getting late," Logan said looking up at the setting sun. They had lost track of time.

"Yeah I wonder if the guys have eaten," Kendall said pulling his cell phone out. He called James.

"Hello," James said.

"Hey James, is my mom still out?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, she called and she's running really late and we need food," James said.

"Who's all there," Kendall asked as Logan opened the trunk and they stashed their bags away.

"Uh, me, Katie, Carlos, and Camille," James said.

"We'll get some take out and be there in an about an hour can you guys wait that long," Kendall asked.

"What are you getting?" James asked.

"Dunno what does Camille like?" Kendall asked. There was silence for a moment as James talked to Camille.

"Chinese," James said.

"Chinese it is we'll be there as soon as we can," Kendall said.

"Great see you guys when you get back," James said.

"Great bye James," Kendall said.

"Bye Ken," James said.

Kendall hung up and turned to Logan. "We're getting take out for the others since my mom is still out and won't be home anytime soon," he said.

"Chinese sound good to me," Logan said.

"I just hope we have enough cash," Kendall said pulling his wallet out.

"Together we should have enough," Logan said moving around to the driver's side of the car. He got in and Kendall followed suit.

"Logan today really was great," Kendall said again.

"Don't mention it Ken, I've been wanting to get back on the ice and I thought you'd love to come so it worked perfectly," Logan said.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Logan brought the food back to 2J and everyone ate. They all sat around the living room laughing and having a good time. They watched movies and just talked. They were all having such a good time that they lost track of time and when Mrs. Knight came home after ten the guys decided to call it a night. They said good night to Camille who left, and headed to their room.<p>

Kendall got ready for bed with Logan. Logan had shut and locked their door so no one could walk in on them sleeping in the same bed. Logan lay down and waited for Kendall to join him. Kendall turned the light off and crawled in next to him.

"Night Logie," Kendall said as he placed his arm over Logan as he spooned his chest to Logan's back.

"Night Kenny," Logan said.

Kendall was restless. He couldn't sleep. He was still too worked up to even consider sleep. He let him mind wander and he eventually found himself thinking about Logan. Kendall couldn't help but think how thoughtful Logan was. He was great and he was in this just to prove a point. Kendall knew by now Logan loved him. He said it almost every time they had sex; he was always too lost in passion to even notice he says it. Kendall found himself falling for Logan. He was sweet, and innocent, but a beast when it came to sex. Kendall didn't mind letting him be in control. It was always amazing with Logan.

Kendall thought back over the years Logan had done a lot for him. He had first met him when they were young and they became fast friends. Logan would do just about anything to make Kendall happy, and Kendall would do the same for Logan, even sit through boring documentaries with him. Logan had given up a lot to come to L.A. Kendall had not thought he would once he first put the idea out. He knew Logan wanted to be a doctor, but he gave that up to be a part of Big Time Rush. Kendall knew if Logan didn't go to a respectable college he never become a doctor. He didn't want to hold Logan back. Big Time Rush wasn't going to last forever. Kendall knew after Big Time Rush was over Logan wouldn't have his dream to fall back on like he did. He still wanted to be a hockey player after Big Time Rush ended, but Logan he couldn't be a doctor, if he couldn't get into med school.

Could Kendall really do that to Logan? Could he hold him back like that? He didn't want Logan to feel like he needed to stay with Big Time Rush after they graduated high school. He knew if he allowed himself to fall for the brunette he would choose him and Logan would feel obligated to stay with the band because of him. Kendall couldn't do that to Logan. They only had a few more months of School before they graduated anyways. Kendall did not want to be the reason Logan stayed. He did not want to be responsible for Logan giving up his dreams. There was no way Kendall would be able to live with himself if he did that. He couldn't allow himself to fall for Logan. If he did Logan would stay and he would feel guilty he ruin his future. Kendall didn't know what to do. He was so torn right now.

* * *

><p>James lay awake in his bed. He had watched Kendall and Logan earlier. It's not like they were doing it on purpose. They really couldn't help themselves. He just hated that he couldn't do a thing about it. He closed his eyes for a moment thinking about what he should do. He could give up and just let them get together or he could fight for Kendall. He could show Kendall he really cared.<p>

He sighed and rolled onto his back. He knew it was useless though, Kendall really seemed to care about Logan. They even had cute pet names, where as he and Kendall didn't. He hated this. He didn't know what it was about Kendall. Why did Kendall have to be able to make people fall for him? His charm and grace, and his beauty were too much. James hated it, yet he loved it at the same time. James sighed frustrated and got up. He left his room and walked out to the living room and out on to the balcony after grabbing the blanket on the couch. He sat down on the lawn chair and looked up at the starless sky. He didn't know what to do.

If he gave up, he would let Kendall and Logan be happy together. They really did seem like the perfect couple and he would get over his feeling eventually. He could just be the bigger man and let Kendall go. He knew it would take some time, but he could get over him if he had to, he hoped. It would definitely put a strain on their friendship but he would try his hardest to get over it. He knew their friendship was too important to throw it all away over something so trivial.

If he stayed and fought for Kendall he might hurt Logan in the process. He would not be able to live with himself if he hurt Logan. He knew Logan wouldn't be able to get over Kendall as easily as he could. Logan had been in love with Kendall for quite some time now. He knew Logan's world would shatter and he did not want that either. James loved Logan like a brother and hated to see him get hurt, it would kill him if he was the cause. He also knew if he won Kendall over it probably wouldn't last. He cold tell the blonde was really falling for Logan.

"Hey," a small voice from behind him said. James jumped and turned around to see Katie standing behind him.

"Hey," he said, "don't do that," he said.

"I was getting some water when I saw you out here," Katie said walked over to him. She too had a blanket around her shoulder.

"I couldn't sleep," James said looking down at the ground.

"Why not?" Katie asked.

"I'm trying to sort out my feelings for Kendall," James admitted. He could never lie to Katie.

"How's that working out?' Katie asked.

"Not so good," James said, "I mean I can see him and Logan really have a connection, but a part of me wants to believe that I can still win him over," he said honestly.

"I don't know what to say," Katie admitted, "he's my brother and I only want him to be happy," she said moving and sitting on the end of James' chair.

"I know and so do I," James said, "I think I may have to let him go," he said.

"Don't back out of this, Logan will get mad. He still thinks Kendall is on the fence and I don't want him thinking you did it to him happy. You know how he gets," Katie said.

"I know I'll see the month through, but I'll let Logan have him," James said.

"Are you sure you can do that though?" Katie asked moving up the chair. James swung his legs over the side so he and Katie could sit side by side.

"I don't know but I'm gonna have to," James said. Katie leaned on James' arm and looked up at him.

"I think you'll get over it if you have to," She said softly, "I mean you can't let a twelve year friendship go because of this," she said.

"I know," James said. He looked down at Katie and saw her eyes were closed. It was easy to forget she was only thirteen at times. She acted so mature for her age. "It's so easy to forget you're only thirteen," he said.

"I'm very mature for my age," Katie said laughing. James put an arm around her in a hug and kissed the side of her head.

"Thank you Katie," James said, "this helped me a little," he admitted.

"You're welcome James," Katie said.

James looked at Katie. He could not believe she was helping him with this. She had been a bigger help than Carlos and Camille. She just seemed to know what to say to calm him down. James and Katie had an odd relationship. He could talk to her about things he couldn't talk to the guys about. This was one of those times. Katie was really a nig help to him. She was the one who gave some prospective when he needed it. She could make him sees things as others would.


	11. Chapter 11: Doubts

**Chapter 11: Doubts**

Kendall sighed and climbed out of Logan's bed and left to get some water. He couldn't sleep. He needed to walk around and clear his head. Kendall go himself a glass of water and sat down at the counter. He saw Katie sitting out on the balcony with James. They were talking about something. He shook his head and slipped his shoes on before leaving the apartment. It was after mid night and he just wanted to go for a walk. He jogged back to his room and left a note for Logan in case he woke up. He left the apartment making sure Katie and James didn't see him. They were too wrapped up in their conversation to notice anyone else. Kendall took the stairs and walked through the lobby quietly and headed over to the Palm Woods park. He needed to think things through. He had never thought about holding Logan back from his dream. He only realized he was doing it today after they went to the ice rink. Kendall remembered his dream. He knew he would be able to follow it after Big Time Rush. He was one hell of a hockey player and he would be a great addition to the Minnesota Wild if he got the chance. He knew it would happen since he was most likely about to make it big with the band and what team wouldn't want a celebrity on their team.

Kendall also knew James and Carlos would also be able to follow their dreams as well. James would be famous and have a solo career and Carlos' dad would help him into the police academy and hopefully he would get his dream of being a hero. They had their lives set for them. Kendall knew they would make it like he would with his dream. He knew they would be able to move on with their lives. Kendall sighed as he continued to walk along.

His dream was set to go. Logan's on the other hand was a little more tricky. Logan had to get in to Med school to be able to become a doctor and in order to get into med school he had to go to college. He would have to leave the band in order to do that though. Kendall knew if they started dating Logan would feel forced to stay. He would not want to leave Kendall. Logan would stay with the band if he and Kendall were dating. If Logan stayed he might regret it for the rest of his life. Kendall didn't know if he could live with that guilt. He didn't want to be the reason Logan didn't get the chance to try and live his real dream.

Kendall sighed. He hated this. He hated having to be put in this situation. It was all his fault for coming out to the guys about his sexuality. If only he had kept it to himself for a while longer none of this would be happening right now. He wouldn't be dating his two best friends right now. He could have kept his mouth shut. He did not know why he agreed to even date them both in the first place. At the time it seemed like an ok idea. It had a few flaws, but Kendall thought they would work it out. He had not expected to fall for Logan. He also had feelings for James too, but those for Logan were stronger. Kendall didn't know what to do. The things he did with both of them were different.

With James it was a raw physical attraction. They were both comfortable with one another too. With James Kendall didn't feel the pressure to impress him. Kendall knew he didn't have to. He had known James for twelve years now. They had met during peewee hockey. Kendall had been getting teased by another kid and was about to hit him when James stepped in and beat him to it. The two then beat the kid up and were banned for a season. Kendall and James had been through a lot together. They had been friends the longest out of the four. Kendall knew what he had James had at the moment was only because James wanted to prove he could be a great boyfriend, and he was proving it. Their dates were amazing and Kendall was kind of falling for him.

With Logan they had a connection. Their connection was different than the one he had with James. Kendall felt the need to be prefect for Logan, but not in a over the top way. Kendall felt the need to protect Logan. He knew Logan could take care of himself, but he still felt like he had to. Kendall knew Logan loved him for him. He saw the real Kendall. Kendall knew that Logan wouldn't give him up with out a fight. Kendall had met Logan almost two years after he met James. He and James were fighting and sitting on opposite ends of the playground when Logan walked up to Kendall and asked why he was so mad. Logan managed to cheer Kendall up and they became friend that same day. Logan was in love and Kendall dating him was making it worse. Kendall didn't mind though, he still wasn't sure how he felt about Logan yet. He really like Logan and the broke a the rules almost every other night now. They slept in the same bed and had sex quite a few times. Kendall didn't know what it was about the genius, but he couldn't get enough. He always came back for more no matter what he did. Logan would lure him back in just by doing something so simple and yet so sexy. All he had to do was look at Kendall some times. Kendall was falling hard for the small brunette.

Kendall sighed as he walked through the park. He wished things weren't so complicated. He wanted to go back to when things were simple. He hated how complicated things had gotten as he got older. Sometimes he wished he could be a kid again. He wanted everything to just be simple again.

"It's dangerous walking out here in the dark alone," a voice said from behind him. Kendall froze and turned around and saw Carlos standing behind him.

"How did you know I was out here?" Kendall asked.

"My bedroom door was open and I saw you leave," Carlos said.

"Why did you follow me?" Kendall asked.

"It's dangerous being outside alone after dark," Carlos said. Kendall nodded and started walking again. Carlos ran up to him and walked with him. "What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Everything," Kendall said shrugging, "The band, school, my overly complicated life," he said He walked over to a bench and sat down. Carlos sat down next to him.

"Look Kendall I get it you're under a lot of pressure," Carlos said, "but things will get better in time," he said placing a hand on Kendall's shoulder. Kendall looked over at Carlos.

"Things are only gonna get worse from here on out," Kendall said, "things will never get any easier for us," he said.

"What are you talking abut?" Carlos asked confused.

"No matter what we do things are only going to get more complicated and nothing will ever be the same again," Kendall said, "things are changing and I don't know if I can handle it," he said.

"Where is all of this coming from?" Carlos asked, "what's gotten into you?" he asked.

"It's just these last few weeks have got me thinking," Kendall said slowly, "We are about to graduate high school soon, and we're in a boy band, we won't have time for college or anything else really and who know how long it will be before Big Time Rush breaks up and by that time it may be too late for college," He said all in one breath. He looked down at the ground.

"Look Kendall we all knew this wasn't going to last forever. We all came here of our own free will," Carlos said, "you don't have to worry about us we'll figure something out. I have a spot saved for me at the police academy in Minnesota, James will keep working towards his fame and Logan will become a doctor, and you will play to the Minnesota Wild, after that we will live in the same city and our kids will be best friends," he said.

"You sound so sure we'll all have kids," Kendall said looking up from the ground to look at Carlos.

"What is this all about," Carlos asked finally.

"It's nothing," Kendall said standing up.

"It's not nothing now sit down and talk to me Kendall," Carlos said grabbing Kendall's arm and pulling him back down.

"It's nothing," Kendall said, "I guess it's just the stress of living here and being the leader everyone looks to for help is getting to me," Kendall said. Kendall sighed and looked up at the starless sky. "Let's go back up to the apartment," he said. He stood up and Carlos did too. They walked in silence back to the apartment.

* * *

><p>Logan woke the next morning with his head on Kendall's chest. He sat up and looked around. He got out of bed and walked over to his dresser.<p>

"Kenny sweetie it's time to get up," Logan called over his shoulder.

"Don't wanna," Kendall groaned.

"Then move over to your bed so I can go," Logan said, "unless you want the others to know we're sleeping together," he said walking back over to his bed. He sat down beside Kendall.

"Don't wanna move we have the day off now come back to bed," Kendall said grabbing Logan and pulling him down. Logan laughed and fought Kendall off, but Kendall being bigger and stronger than him he lost. Logan stopped once he realized he was straddling the blonde's waist. Logan looked down at Kendall.

"I am hungry let me go and get in your own bed," Logan said pushing on Kendall's chest. Kendall laughed and pulled Logan closer.

"Make me," he said.

"Ken, I am not really in the mood for games right now," Logan said laughing at Kendall's childish antics.

"Come on Logie," Kendall said as he started tickling Logan's sides. Logan started laughing as he fought Kendall. He pushed himself off the blonde and rolled onto his back. The two rolled over once more and fell to the floor. Kendall sat up and looked at Logan who was sitting as well.

"Boys," Mrs. Knight said from the other side of the door. Kendall jumped up and ran to the door. He unlocked it and opened it.

"We're fine," Kendall said, "we were rough housing and we tripped and fell," he said.

"Yeah Mrs. Knight we're fine," Logan said, "we'll be out in a minute for breakfast," Logan said walking up behind Kendall. Mrs. Knight looked at the two before walking away. Kendall shut the door and turned to face Logan.

"That was close," he said laughing.

"Yes, now change," Logan said walking over to his dresser. Kendall rolled his eyes and walked over to Logan. He placed his arms around Logan's waist.

"Don't be mad," Kendall said in Logan's ear, "be happy," he said.

"I'm not mad," Logan said turning his head and smiling at Kendall. He stole a quick kiss before moving from the blonde's arms. "Now get dressed before your mom comes back," Logan said.

* * *

><p>James sighed as he walked down the hall to the kitchen. He heard laughter and Mrs. Knight telling the other three to knock it off. He smiled as he entered the kitchen and saw Kendall and Carlos tossing a book back and forth keeping it from Logan.<p>

"What's going on?" he asked looking around.

"They won't give me my book back," Logan said annoyed.

"We'll give it back once you agree to join us today," Kendall said as he caught the book Carlos threw to him.

"I want to read not watch mindless horror movies," Logan said as lunged at Kendall only for Kendall to toss the book back to Carlos.

"You guys are so immature," James said as Mrs. Knight gave up on getting them to stop and left the rooming leaving Logan alone to get his book back. Carlos tossed the book over Logan's head and Kendall caught it again.

"You want in?" Kendall asked grinning.

"Duh," James said. Kendall tossed the book to James and Logan growled frustrated. "So, what was this about mindless horror movies?" James asked as he tossed the book to Carlos.

"We have another day off and we want to spend the day together like old times, but Logan wants to geek out on us and read," Carlos said tossing the book to Kendall.

"Geek out?" Logan asked annoyed, "all I wanted to do this morning was go down to the pool and relax and catch up on some reading," he said.

"You can do that tomorrow," Kendall said, "we haven't really done anything with just the four of us in a while," he said as he tossed the book back to Carlos.

"Yeah come on Logan it will be fun," James said catching the book from Carlos.

"Please Logan," Carlos said.

"Fine if I agree will you give me my book back," Logan asked annoyed.

"Yeah," Kendall said as the book landed in his hands. Logan looked at his three friends. He knew he had lost this fight.

"Fine," he said.

"You won't regret it," Kendall said holding the book out to Logan. Kendall, Carlos, and James all glomped onto Logan in a big hug. Logan groaned and pushed them away.

"We have to buy some snacks and rent some movies," Kendall said.

"You guys go, and I'll get a little reading done," Logan said walking over to the couch.

"I have something I need to do, I'll be back by the time you guys get back though," Carlos said walking out of the apartment.

"You coming then James?" Kendall asked as he grabbed the car keys.

"Why not I need to make sure you don't get any sucky movies," James said as he followed Kendall out of the apartment.

"I do not pick out sucky movies," Kendall said. The two walked down to the parking lot together. Kendall got in the driver's seat and James got into the passenger's seat.

"Ken, since tomorrow is our last day off do you wanna do something?" James asked, "you know our week day date," he said quickly.

"Yeah," Kendall said, "sounds great," he said.

James nodded and looked out the window as they drove down the street. James knew Kendall was going to pick Logan, so he wasn't going to force anything. He knew he would get over Kendall in time. Logan on the other hand wouldn't. He knew Logan needed Kendall more than he did. He would be the bigger person here and admit defeat. "So what kind of movies are we getting?" he asked.

"Besides horror I say action and maybe a few comedies," Kendall said, "Nothing girly, it's guy time," he said.

"Just like old times," James said laughing. They used to do this once a week back in Minnesota. They would pick one house, and the others would bring snacks while the one's house they stayed at choose the movies. It had become a tradition, but since moving to L.A. they had hardly had the time in the last year. James was glad they were doing this, and very glad Logan agreed. The best part was Mrs. Knight had started working again and Katie would go off to hang with Tyler or one of her other friends. They were going to have the apartment to themselves all day.

* * *

><p>Logan was glad to get a little reading in. He knew once the guys got back he would have to put his book away. He didn't mind spending time with them, he just hated when they played keep away to get him to agree. All he had wanted to do today was read. He knew that wasn't going to happen now. Sure, he get a little done, but it wasn't what he had intended on doing. He could never say no to the guys though. They were right they hadn't all done something unband related in a long time.<p>

The apartment door opened. Logan looked up in time to see Carlos walk in. Logan turned his attention back to his book.

"Hey," Carlos said walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"Hey," Logan said not looking up from his book. It was Carlos' idea to play keep away earlier. Logan was still not happy about that. They could have ruined his book. He wasn't that mad, but he liked to make Carlos squirm.

"You're not still mad are you?" Carlos asked.

"No," Logan said stiffly.

"You are too," Carlos said.

"You could have ruined my book," Logan said, "you could have bent the pages or torn them," he said.

"I'm sorry, but we had to get you to agree somehow," Carlos said.

"Where did you go?" Logan asked changing the subject. Carlos had started to become secretive these last few weeks. Logan had started to notice the Latino would disappear for hours on end and then turn up out of the blue with evasive answers. He was starting tog et curious as to where he went.

"To talk to a friend," Carlos said shrugging. Logan looked Carlos over for a moment. He shirt was rumpled and his hair was messy. He hadn't even put his helmet on yet today. Upon closer inspection he noticed the Latino's lips were slightly kiss swollen. He looked a lot like Kendall did after their make out sessions.

"You have a girlfriend," Logan said quickly. Carlos' eyes grew wide and he shook his head.

"No, no I don't," he said quickly.

"Yes you do you look just like.." Logan trailed off not wanting to finish that sentence.

"Like who?" Carlos asked.

"Kendall after our make out sessions," Logan said looking away form Carlos. He knew Carlos knew about their sex life, he was still embarrassed though. He did not like to broadcast his personal life.

"Ok, so maybe I am seeing someone," Carlos said, "but it's too soon for labels," he said.

"What's her name?" Logan asked.

"I am not telling," Carlos said, "like I said it's too soon to know if it's serious," he said. He said looking away from Logan.

"Aw, is our little Carlitos in love," Logan asked teasingly.

"I don't know, but with the way things are going I'm kind of scared," Carlos said.

"Can you just tell me who it is?" Logan asked.

"Fine but promise not to be mad," Carlos said.

"Why would I be mad?" Logan asked confused.

"Because it's Camille," Carlos said looking away from Logan. The room fell silent and the air grew thick with tension. Logan looked at Carlos shocked. He had net expected him to say that.

The door opened and James and Kendall walked in. "We're back," James announced.

"What's with you two?" Kendall asked.

"Camille?" Logan asked slowly.

"What about her?" Kendall asked confused.

"She's my ex girlfriend how do you expect me not to be upset?" Logan asked.

"I didn't mean for it to happen Logan you have to understand," Carlos began.

"Understand? Understand what you're dating my ex-girlfriend," Logan said standing up. He didn't know why he was getting so mad. He was over Camille. They were just friends now. She was a great friend and he had no feeling for her, did he?

"You're dating Camille?" James asked shocked.

"Yeah," Carlos said turning to him and Kendall.

"Carlos she's my ex," Logan said, "you can't date your best friend's ex," he said as he stormed out of the apartment. Logan walked down the hall to the elevator and pressed the button waiting for the elevator to come. He stepped into the elevator as Kendall left the apartment. Logan stood against the back wall while the doors slid shut before Kendall reached him. Logan pressed the button for the next floor up. He waited for the elevator to stop before he got out. He looked around for Kendall, but didn't see him. He probably thought he was heading down to the lobby.

Logan slowly walked down the hall to the apartment he needed to be at. He knocked on the door and waited for it to open. He bit his lip as he waited. He wasn't sure if this was a good idea. The door opened before he could change his mind.

"Oh hey Logan," Camille said smiling.

"Could I come in I need to talk to you," Logan said.

"Uh, sure," Camille said slowly. She stepped aside and let him in. She shut the door and turned to look at him.

"Carlos told me," Logan said avoiding looking at her.

"About what?" Camille asked, "oh," she said quickly.

"I know we agreed to move on and date other people, and I don't know why I got mad at him," Logan said as he started pacing back and forth in front of Camille.

"Logan," Camille said, "I thought we were past this, I mean you are dating Kendall sort of," she said.

"I know," Logan said, "but.." he trailed off as he stopped pacing. He turned to Camille and looked at her. "Kiss me," he said.

"What?" Camille asked shocked.

"Kiss me," Logan said.

"Why?" Camille asked.

"I need to know something," Logan said. He grabbed Camille by the shoulder and kissed her. It didn't last long and he felt nothing. There was no spark like there was with Kendall. He pulled back and looked at Camille. "Nothing," he said.

"Nothing," Camille said.

"I think I was mad because I felt like I was supposed to be you know," he said.

"Look Logan if it make you uncomfortable I won't date Carlos," Camille said.

"No, it doesn't make me uncomfortable," Logan said, "I mean I was but I'm not anymore. I think I was only mad because I thought I was supposed to be and that made me think I had feelings for you and I don't," he said.

"So you're ok with it then?" Camille asked.

"Yeah," Logan said smiling, "are we cool?" he asked.

"I didn't know we weren't," Camille said laughing.

"I think I should go we're having a guys day in," Logan said moving to walk past Camille. He stopped and gave her a hug. "I am sorry for bursting in here like I did, and thank you for listening to me," he said.

"No problem Logan," Camille said.

Logan left and made his way back to 2J. He saw Carlos and James sitting on the couch and Kendall in the kitchen.

"Logan," Kendall said.

"Carlos could I talk to you?" Logan asked as he walked past the living room and down the hall. "Alone," he added.

"Sure," Carlos said following him. Logan walked into his and Kendall's room and waited for Carlos. Carlos walked in and shut the door.

"Look I'm not mad," Logan said, "I talked to Camille and I sorted some things out," he said. He looked down at the floor. "I don't really know why I got mad, but I'm not anymore. I am ok with you two dating," he said.

"Really?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah," Logan said looking up at him, "we're best friends, I don't want anything to come between that," he said.

"Logan thanks," Carlos said, "I mean I don't really know how it happened, but we ended up spending more and more time together and things just happened," he said.

"I know, and it's ok now let's go watch some movies that will make you want to do something stupid," Logan said laughing. He knew most of Carlos' stunts came after he watched movies. The two walked out of the room together. James and Kendall looked at them. "Aren't we supposed to be watching mindless movies?" Logan asked, "I mean I do have a book I could read instead," he said as he sat down on the couch next to Kendall.


	12. Chapter 12: The Knight Charm

**Ok this is a major plot point. Read this carefully. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think ok. **

**Chapter 12: The Knight Charm**

James sighed as he sat down on the couch, he had just gotten back after school. He had a date with Kendall in an hour. Kendall was down at the pool with Carlos and Camille, and Logan was in his room reading his book. This was their last day off before they had to get back to work on their album.

"What's wrong with you," Logan asked as he walked down the hall.

"Nothing," James said sitting up and looking at the smart boy. Logan seemed so calm and collected. Nothing seemed like it was bothering him. James knew everyone was stressed with the upcoming album release. Logan seemed to be handling it the best. He seemed to be the lest stressed person of the four. James was envious of him for that reason, that and he had Kendall's heart too.

"You're a horrible liar, Diamond," Logan said as he walked over to the couch and sat down.

"I've been thinking about our upcoming album," James said. It wasn't a complete lie.

"I know it's exciting isn't it?" Logan asked, "I never thought we'd make it this far," he said.

"Yeah," James said. He had had doubts about coming to L.A. he knew there was a lot on the line when they came here. He was glad they had even made it this far. Most bands didn't even make it almost halfway. They were way past halfway there.

"I just hope this albums makes it," Logan said, "I'm not ready to go back home yet," he admitted.

"Logan," James said.

"Yeah?" Logan turned to look at James. James looked at Logan. He seemed so calm and relaxed. He didn't want to bother him with his problems right now.

"Never mind," James said, "it's nothing," he added looking away from the other teen.

"Well I just came to get some water," Logan said standing up, "and just so you know I am here to talk if you need it," he said as he walked out to the kitchen.

"I know," James said softly. Logan got his water and left James alone again.

* * *

><p>James looked over at Kendall as they walked down the street together. They were just going for a walk. James knew trying to win Kendall over was a lost cause. He would bow out gracefully in the end. He wouldn't come between Logan and Kendall.<p>

"James is something wrong?" Kendall asked after awhile.

"No, I'm fine," James said forcing a smile.

"You're lying," Kendall said, "your voice gets higher when you lie," he added. James looked away from Kendall. There was no way he could tell Kendall what was on his mind.

"It's nothing important really," James said, "I've just been stressed these last few weeks and it's catching up with me," he said.

"Aren't we all a little stressed?" Kendall asked, "I mean we're in a band and we'll be graduating high school soon," he said.

"Graduation," James said slowly, "oh I forgot all about that," he said. Kendall laughed and placed his arm around James' shoulders.

"I know, can you believe we made it this far though?" Kendall asked, "I never though we'd make it this far. I mean I knew you would it's always been you're dream, but I never thought I'd be here with you and the guys," he said

"I know," James said, "it's still hard to believe we've made it this far," he said looking at the ground as they walked. Kendall led them down the path and off into the grass to a tree. Kendall sat down and patted the grass beside him. James smiled and sat down. "Can you believe just over a year ago we were just four hockey players in Minnesota?" he asked.

"No, it all seems so strange now," Kendall said. He placed his arm around James again and pulled him close. James didn't resist. He let Kendall hold him, even though he knew this wasn't going to last. He knew Kendall was going to pick Logan after all of this. James knew he was falling victim to the infamous Knight charm. It was the same thing with Logan. There was just something about Kendall that made it easy for people to fall for him. James knew it wasn't Kendall's fault. There was just something about the blonde. Kendall didn't really have to try. James was just falling for him because of all the small things he did.

The two just sat there for a while watching people walk past them. James was jealous of all the couples he saw. They were in love with each other and were happy. James was falling for a man who loved another. He knew he would get over it in the end, but he still wasn't happy about it. He would come to accept that he and Kendall would be over once the month was over.

"Ken," James said sitting up.

"Hmm?" Kendall hummed looking down at the brunette beside him. James sat up and smashed his lips to Kendall's. Kendall reacted instantly. He pulled James closer so he was straddling Kendall's lap. They kissed like that for a few minutes before Kendall pushed James back slightly. "We're in a park full of people," Kendall said.

"Come on," James stood up and grabbed Kendall's hand and led him through the park to a secluded spot. He pulled Kendall close and kissed him as he slowly lowered them to the ground. Kendall moaned as James straddled his waist. James ground his hips down and moaned at the friction it caused. James rocked his hips against Kendall's hips. He brought his hands down to Kendall's shirt and started on the buttons. Once he had them open he pushed the shirt off his shoulders and lifted his t-shirt over his head.

"Ja-James," Kendall moaned as James sucked on his neck. James' hands began to wander over Kendall's chest and abs. He explored Kendall's body with his hands and lips. He moved his mouth from Kendall's neck to his collarbone. He licked along his collarbone and down to his nipple. He took the hardening bud in his mouth. Kendall moaned and arched his back. Kendall then started to pull on James' shirt. James sat back and allowed Kendall to pull his shirt off. He flipped them so he was hovering over James.

"Kendall please," James said his voice low and raspy. Kendall smirked and leaned in and sealed their lips together in a kiss. Kendall's hands started to work on James' jeans button and zipper. Soon Kendall had James' jeans and boxers off. "Kendall," James moaned.

"Tell me what you want James I am not a mind reader," Kendall said as his hands traveled over James' stomach and chest. James moaned and arched into the touch.

"Fuck me," James moaned. He grabbed one of Kendall's hands and stuck his fingers in his mouth. Kendall moaned as James' tongue rolled over his fingers. Kendall pulled his fingers from James' mouth and quickly pressed them to his entrance. "Please quit teasing," James moaned.

"Since you asked so nicely," Kendall said. He pressed the first finger in and James moaned. Kendall pumped his finger in and out a few times before adding another. James moaned and arched his back when Kendall's fingers brushed over his prostate. He thrust his hips down on Kendall's finger. Kendall pulled his fingers out and spit in his hand and lubed his cock up the best he could. He pressed his cock to James' entrance. "You ready?" he asked.

"Just fuck me already," James moaned. Kendall smirked and pushed into James in one swift movement. James moaned and arched his back. Kendall started a slowly pace. "I am not fragile Ken," he said annoyed.

That was all Kendall needed to hear. He pulled out and slammed back into James hitting his prostate dead on. James moaned as Kendall repeatedly thrust into James. Kendall could tell James was close by the way his moans were getting louder. He reached down and grabbed James' cock and started to pump him in time with his thrusts. James moaned louder and thrust his hips into Kendall's. James felt himself coming closer to the edge.

"Ken, I'm close," James moaned.

"Let go James," Kendall said. James moaned and a few thrusts later he came covering his and Kendall's stomachs in his come. Kendall continued to stroke James prolonging his orgasm. Kendall came a few thrusts later with a moan that sounded a lot like James' name. Kendall pulled out and collapsed beside James. James sat up and gathered their clothes and tossed Kendall his clothes.

"Get dressed we are still outside," he said laughing.

"Fine," Kendall said. The two dressed and James sat down waiting for Kendall to finish.

* * *

><p>Logan followed Kendall through the lobby and up to the apartment. They had just gotten back from their date. Kendall had taken Logan out to dinner and a movie. They had missed curfew and when they reached the apartment everyone was asleep, except Mrs. Knight. They both froze at the angry look she was giving them.<p>

"Mom," Kendall said slowly. He had forgotten to tell he they might be a little late.

"Do you boys have any idea how worried I've been," Mrs. Knight asked, "if you're gonna be out late at least call me and let me know," she said.

"Sorry, we went to see a movie and it was longer than we expected," Kendall said.

"Yeah we didn't even realize the time until we were on our way here," Logan said.

"Next time call," Mrs. Knight said her anger gone, "now go to bed," she said smiling softly.

Kendall and Logan nodded and quickly headed to their room. Logan shut the door behind him and looked at Kendall who was sitting on his bed. Logan walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"I can't believe I didn't tell her we'd be out late," Kendall said.

"You forgot you're only human," Logan said leaning in and kissing Kendall on the cheek. Kendall looked over at Logan. He was so calm about this. Logan leaned in and kissed Kendall softly on the lips. Kendall hesitated before kissing back. Logan pulled back and looked at Kendall. "Is something wrong?" Logan asked frowning slightly.

"No," Kendall said.

"You hesitated," Logan said, "is something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm just a little tired," Kendall said.

"We can go to sleep, Ken," Logan said, "we don't have to have sex," he said as he stood up.

"I know," Kendall said standing up as well. They both stripped down to their boxers.

Logan yawned and climbed into Kendall's bed with him. Kendall pulled Logan to him. Logan smiled and rested his head on Kendall's chest. Logan didn't mind not having sex. They didn't need to have sex to have a good time. He would have to show Kendall their relationship was more than just sex. He knew Kendall knew that, but he would have to show him just to prove it.

* * *

><p>Logan woke up the next morning alone. He sat up and looked around. Kendall never left him alone. He listened carefully and heard the shower running. He got out of bed and walked over to the door and knocked on it.<p>

"Ken," he called softly.

"Yeah," Kendall called back.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Logan asked, "you know I don't like sleeping in," he said as he opened the door so they could talk better.

"Sorry," Kendall said peeking around the shower curtain. "you looked so peaceful and I was going to wake you once I got out of the shower," he said smiling at Logan.

"It's okay," Logan said waving a hand at Logan.

"Can I make it up to you?" Kendall asked sticking his lower lip out some.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Logan asked arching an eyebrow.

"Join me," Kendall said, "I'll wash your back and you do mine," he said smiling innocently. Logan laughed and walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He shed his boxers and joined Kendall in the shower. Kendall grinned and grabbed his loofah and grabbed some body wash. "Turn around," he said.

"Is this just a scam so you can look at me ass?" Logan asked as he turned around.

"Maybe," Kendall grinned. Logan shook his head and allowed Kendall to wash his back. He felt Kendall begin to run his hands over his body. Logan couldn't help but moan at the blonde's touch. He heard a splash and looked down and saw the loofah on the ground. Logan turned around t question Kendall.

Kendall crashed his lips to Logan's. Logan groaned and pushed Kendall into the wall. He ran his hands over Kendall's slick body enjoying the shivers he received. Logan moved his lips to Kendall's neck and down to his collar bone. Kendall moaned and tangled his fingers into Logan's hair. Logan felt Kendall's erection poking him in the hip. He grinned and slowly moved down Kendall's body until, he was on his knees in front of Kendall. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the tip of his cock. Kendall moaned and bucked his hips slightly. Logan pressed Kendall's hips back into the wall and opened his mouth enough to suck on the tip and lap at the precome building there.

"Logan," Kendall moaned as he threaded his fingers into Logan's hair. Logan took pity on Kendall and started to bob his head along Kendall's cock. Kendall moaned and arched his back against the wall. Kendall felt the familiar coil in the pit of his stomach and pushed Logan away. "Logan I need you to fuck me now," Kendall said as he pulled the brunette up to his feet.

"Demanding," Logan chuckled as he presented Kendall with three fingers. Kendall took the fingers in his mouth and sucked. Logan pulled his fingers from Kendall's mouth and brought them down to his entrance. He pushed one in and Kendall winced slightly. Logan started to pump his finger in and out slowly until he felt Kendall relax. He added another finger and slowly started to slowly scissor them, before adding another. Kendall moaned and thrust his hips down onto Logan's fingers.

"Logie I need you now," Kendall moaned. Logan withdrew his fingers.

"Turn around," Logan said. Kendall did as he was told. Logan nudged his legs apart. And pressed his cock to Kendall's entrance. He slowly pushed in. Logan stilled for a second to let Kendall adjust to the intrusion.

"Move," Kendall ground out. Logan pulled out and thrust back in and hit Kendall's prostate in one go. Kendall moaned loud and threw his head back. Logan continued to thrust into the blonde. He grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. He attached his lips to Kendall's shoulder and started to suck. Kendall moaned louder and thrust back into Logan.

"God, Kenny you're tight," Logan moaned. He placed his hands on Kendall's hips and thrust harder. Kendall moaned and started to stroke his cock in time with Logan's thrusts. Logan swatted his hand away and started to stroke the blonde himself. Kendall moaned and thrust his hips.

"Logie I'm close," Kendall moaned.

"Me too," Logan moaned. A few thrust later Kendall and Logan came together, Kendall painting the wall and Logan's fist white and Logan painting Kendall's insides white. Logan slumped against Kendall. They stood there for a moment trying to catch their breath. Logan slowly pulled out and stepped back into the spray of the water. Kendall turned around and joined Logan under the spay of the shower. They cleaned one another and got out of the shower. Logan grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"Logie," Kendall said.

"Hmm?" Logan hummed turning to look at the blonde.

"How are we going to explain both of us having wet hair?" Kendall asked quietly.

"Just tell the others you showered first and laid down afterwards," Logan said, "you're lazy in the morning so they'll buy it," he said grinning as he walked over to Kendall. He pecked him on the lips before leaving the bathroom. He walked over to his dresser and changed. Kendall followed suit. They both dressed and Kendall walked over to his bed and laid down. "What are you doing?" Logan asked.

"Laying down," Kendall stated matter-of-factly.

"Lazy weirdo," Logan said before he walked over to the door and left.

* * *

><p>James sighed as he sat down on the couch. Katie was currently playing a video game and rocking at it.<p>

"What's up?" Katie asked her eyes never leaving her game.

"Nothing," James said, "just thinking," he said.

"About my brother?" Katie asked pausing her game and looking around. They were alone in the apartment, except for Logan who was in his room reading. "Look James I know you think you're world is coming to an end, but it's not," she said.

"When did you get so wise?" James asked looking over at her.

"I've always been this way you just never listen," Katie said smugly, "anyways like I was saying, it's not the end of the world. Everyone has to go through heart break once," she said.

"I know," James said, "it just sucks," he said.

"You'll get over it," Katie said un-pausing her game. She quick pressed a few buttons and won. She jumped up and cheered. James congratulated her.

"I am gonna go brag now," Katie said, "Where's Carlos I just beat his score," she said.

"Pool," James said. Katie nodded and all but ran from the apartment. James sat there looking at the door. Katie was so wise and smart beyond her age. He could very easily forget she was only thirteen.

Then it hit him, like a brick. James wasn't falling for Kendall so much as he was falling for the Knight charm. It was a charm that all the Knight's seemed to possess. It was a charm that attracted people to them without them having to really try. It was something about the Knights. They were brave, and caring. It made them strong and smart. It was a charm that not only Kendall had, but Katie as well. James' eyes grew wide in shock as he realized this.


	13. Chapter 13: Second Guessing

**Read and lemme know waht you think. **

**Chapter 13: Second Guessing**

James sighed as he paced back and forth in front of the bathroom mirror. He didn't know what to do about these new feelings. He had feelings for Katie. Katie, who was four years younger than him and his best friend's little sister. And to top it off he still had feelings for Kendall kind of.

It had been a few days since he realized his feelings for Katie and they were not going away. He hung his head as he looked down away from the mirror. He turned the water on and splashed his face a few times. He grabbed a towel and dried his face off. Tonight he had a date with Kendall. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He knew Kendall was going to pick Logan. He just wanted this to be over with so he could work on sorting his feelings out. James sighed as he exited the bathroom and walked out to the living room. He fell onto the couch with a dull thud.

"Hey," Logan said as he walked out of his bedroom. James looked up at him.

"Hey," James said.

"You ok man?" Logan asked, "you've been acting a little weird lately," he said.

"I'm fine," James said. Logan looked at him for a moment.

"Well ok," Logan said, "I am going to the library," he said. James noticed Logan had his messenger bag at his side and was dressed to go out.

"Kay, nerd have fun," James teased.

"Oh I will," Logan said, "at least I'll be getting exercise unlike you sitting here all alone," he said.

"I am gonna go to the pool," James said standing up.

"To lounge around and be lazy," Logan said as he walked out the door.

James chuckled and moved to his room to change. He changed into his swim trunks and made his way down to the pool. He sat down on a lounge chair and put his sunglasses on as he laid there. He liked these peaceful moment. They had gotten the day off and he was taking advantage of the getting some time in the sun. He had given up on spray tans and decided a natural tan was better.

"Don't fall asleep or you'll burn," a mocking voice teased him. James cracked an eye open and looked up at Kendall.

"I wasn't sleep," James said, "I was resting my eyes," he said.

"It's Friday," Kendall said sitting down on the end of James' chair.

"Thank you captain obvious," James said.

"It our date night," Kendall said shaking his head.

"Again I say thank you captain obvious," James said smirking as he sat up.

"Do you have anything planned," Kendall asked.

"Not really," James said.

"Good," Kendall said, "because I do," he said standing up. He pulled James up to his feet. "Go change and meet me in the lobby in a half hour," he said.

"What are you planning?" James asked looking at Kendall suspiciously.

"You'll see now get you ass up to the apartment and change," Kendall said giving James' ass a playful slap as he walked away. James shook his head and laughed. He walked back up to the apartment. James walked back into his room and realized he didn't know what Kendall was planning. He thought back to what Kendall had been wearing. He had been wearing a plaid button up and a pair of skinny jeans and his usual vans. James decided to copy him. He grabbed his lucky white v-neck and a pair of skinny jeans and vans. James grabbed his black vest and left his room.

He walked down the hall and Katie and Carlos were sitting on the couch together playing a video game.

"Going on your date?" Katie asked.

"It's Friday," James said as if it were obvious.

"Well, have fun," Katie said. James nodded as he walked out the door. He was a little nervous about what Kendall had planned for him. He didn't know what to expect. He took the elevator to the lobby and saw Kendall standing near the door talking to Camille and Logan. Logan laughed at something Kendall said and Camille just rolled her eyes and shook her head. James walked over to them.

"James," Kendall said.

"Hey," James said.

"We'll leave you two to your date then," Logan said grabbing Camille's arm. "we'll finish talking about this later Ken," he said as he walked away.

"I know you won't let me forget," Kendall called after him.

"What was that about?" James asked.

"Camille and Logan were talking about the lock in coming up so everyone can finish their semester projects," Kendall said, "Logan roped me into it at the beginning of the semester and we've got a little more work to do," he said.

"Semester projects," James said, "I totally forgot about them," he added.

"Camille said you, her, and Carlos were working on something," Kendall said.

"Right," James said, "I'll have to talk to them about that," he said. Kendall laughed.

"You ready to go?" he asked. James nodded and followed Kendall out to the car. Kendall got into the driver's seat and James got in.

"Where are we going?" James asked.

"You'll see," Kendall said. James pouted and crossed his arms over his chest as Kendall pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p>"So what is yours and Kendall's project?" Camille asked as they walked up the stairs to apartment 2J.<p>

"We are working on a mood scanner that can scan you finger and play mood music for what ever mood you're in," Logan said.

"Have you started work on it?" Camille asked.

"Yes, we have a few bugs to work out still," Logan said, "and it is almost ready for testing," he said.

"Where are you working on it?" Camille asked.

"After hours in the classroom," Logan said, "Ms. Collins doesn't mind since it's our final project," he said.

"Carlos, James, and I agreed to work together and we have no idea what to do," Camille admitted.

"You should get to work," Logan said, "the end of the semester is coming up and you guys need to graduate," he said.

"We'll come up with something," Camille said as they approached 2J.

"Wanna come in?" Logan asked.

"Sure," Camille said. Logan opened the door for her and they walked into the apartment in time to her a loud cheer from Katie and see her dance in the living room while Carlos pouted.

"That is so unfair," Carlos said.

"I won," Katie cheered.

"What's going on?" Logan asked as he walked over to the two.

"I beat him at his own game," Katie said.

"She cheated," Carlos said pointing a finger at Katie.

"I did not," Katie said.

"Ok I think that's enough video games for now," Camille said.

"Yeah," Katie said. They turned the game station off and the four settled on the couch to watch some TV. Camille and Carlos were sitting together and laughing together at the TV. Logan was sitting on the end next to Katie. Katie's mind seemed to be else where. Logan could tell something was on her mind.

"Everything ok Katie?" Logan asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Katie said.

"You sure you seem distracted," Logan said.

"Yeah I'm fine," Katie said.

"Well, okay then," Logan said. He let it drop there for now. He knew if he pushed Katie would never open up to him. Logan turned his attention to the TV.

Logan was trying not to think about James and Kendall. He knew they were on a date right now. He couldn't help but worry. There was a chance that Kendall might pick James over him. He knew if that happened he wouldn't be able to deal with it. He loved Kendall and it would be hard if he chose James over him. Besides James was only in this to prove a point. He didn't care about Kendall, and Logan did. He really cared about the blonde. He cared so much it hurt sometimes. Logan got up and wandered into the kitchen looking for something to keep his mind preoccupied.

He managed to make himself a sandwich and grabbed a soda. He sat down at the table to eat. He didn't really want to watch TV right now.

"Hey," Katie said. Logan looked up at her and smiled. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Logan lied.

"You don't seem fine," Katie said.

"Ok, I guess I deserve that one," Katie said sitting down next to Logan. "I'll talk if you talk," she said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I just can't stop thinking about Kendall," Logan said, "I mean this month is almost up and what if he chooses James over me," he said looking down at the table.

"Logan you had to know that might happen," Katie said.

"I know, I know," Logan sighed as he dropped his head down onto the table. "Now what is with you," he said.

"It's just a guy," Katie said, "I mean I like him but he's dating someone else," she said sadly.

"Oh," Logan said not expecting that. "What's his name?" he asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter," Katie said, "he's doting someone else," she said.

"Katie, I know how you feel actually," Logan said, "you can talked to me you know," he said. He placed a hand Katie's shoulder. Katie smiled and looked at him.

"I'll get over it don't worry," Katie said smiling. Logan looked at her for a moment knowing Katie didn't want to talk anymore.

* * *

><p>Kendall pulled into a parking lot by the beach. James looked at Kendall shocked.<p>

"Now I know we've gone on quite a few picnics and I thought you'd like this," Kendall said as he got out of the car. James followed him. He was speechless. He didn't know what to say. "Come on," Kendall said grabbing James' hand and leading him alone the beach to a secluded spot where a beach blanket and basket were sitting.

"Kendall," James said finally.

"I know it's a little girly, but I'm a hopeless romantic," Kendall said pulling James over to the blanket. He sat down pulling James with him. He opened the basket and pulled out some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. "I am also the world's best PB&J sandwich maker," he said smiling. James laughed and took a sandwich from Kendall. The two sat there eating in silence and watched the sunset. Once they finished their sandwiches Kendall pulled out two Tupperware containers. "And for dessert I got Strawberries for you and blueberries for me," Kendall said.

"Ken," James said, "I am starting to wonder who's the girl in this relationship?" he said teasingly.

"I believe that is you," Kendall said, "I mean if the way you practically beg me to fuck you is no indication then I don't know what is," he said playfully causing James to blush.

"Shut up," James said laughing with Kendall. They ate their desserts in a comfortable silence. After they finished they put the containers away and sat together watched as the sun finally set. James sighed and leaned into Kendall's touch when Kendall placed his arm around him.

"As much as I hate to ruin this moment I think we should get going," Kendall said.

"Don't wanna miss curfew again now do we?" James asked.

"No, I've done it once with you and once with Logan," Kendall said, "I am on my third strike," he said.

"I'm only going on two," James teased. James moved the basket and together they folded the blanket. They carried their things back to the car.

* * *

><p>Logan and Kendall sat in silence as Kendall drove them to the theater. Logan didn't know what was up with the blonde lately, but he wasn't going to question. He would leave him alone for now. He would give Kendall his space.<p>

"So what movie are we seeing," Logan asked.

"Guess," Kendall said.

"No," Logan said quickly.

"Yes," Kendall said as he pulled up to the curb. "Paranormal Activity 3," Kendall said as he got out of he car and moved around to Logan's side of the car. He opened Logan's car door and pulled him out. "That's ok right?" he asked.

"I suppose," Logan said, "I mean it's either see it now or see it with Carlos and James and it'll be ten times worse because they have already seen it and will try to scare me," he said.

"Let's go then," Kendall said pulling Logan along and into the theater. Kendall bought their tickets and they bought some snacks and made their way into the theater. Kendall pulled Logan along the back row to the middle and sat down.

"If I have nightmares I will blame you," Logan said pointing an accusing finger at Kendall who only laughed.

"I can protect you from any nightmares you have Logie," Kendall said. Logan smiled. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Kendall's for a quick kiss. Soon the theater was filled and the movie started.

* * *

><p>"See it wasn't that bad," Kendall said.<p>

"I never said I didn't want to see it," Logan said, "I just hate movies that make you jump like that," he said.

"Well, like you said just be glad I took you and not Carlos and James," Kendall asked.

"Yeah," Logan said smiling. They walked back to the car together. Logan looked at his watch. They still had an hour before curfew. The drive back to the Palm Woods was spent in a comfortable silence. Logan was thinking about his relationship with Kendall. Things had changed the last few days. Kendall seemed a little more hesitant lately. Logan didn't know what was wrong with Kendall, but he hoped it was nothing. Things seemed to be going fine, but maybe he was getting bored with him. He hoped that wasn't the case. He really liked Kendall and would be crushed if Kendall chose James over him.

**Oh and just so you all know I have not seen Paranormal Activity 3 and I really do not plan to so please do not ask me about it. I just thought of a recent movie and the guys have seen it in real life so I thought I would use it. **


	14. Chapter 14: Seventh Dates

**Ok I know I haven't updated this in quite some time but I have so many ideas for this and I need to work some things out. I will work them out and update this sonner next time I hope. I hope you all like this I worked really hard on this. **

**Chapter 14: Seventh Dates**

Logan sighed as he walked down the hall to the living room. He couldn't help but think about what Katie had told him the other day. He could not figure out who she was crushing on. He knew he had to be someone at the Palm Woods and someone who was currently dating someone. He had racked his brains trying to figure this whole thing out. He was focusing on Katie because her life was a little less complicated than his right now. Logan had so much going on it was good to focus on someone else right now. Katie was obviously close to the guy so it had to be someone he knew as well.

Logan walked over to the couch and sat down. He was so deep in his thoughts he didn't notice Carlos walk into the room or that he sat down beside him.

"Hey Logan," Carlos said making Logan jump. Logan turned to face Carlos with a hand over his heart.

"Don't do that," Logan said, "you scared me," he said.

"What I wasn't being very quiet," Carlos said laughing, "you were too absorbed in your own little world to notice me," he said.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something," Logan said.

"James and Kendall," Carlos asked.

"No," Logan said shaking his head. "It's just a friend is having a problem," he said.

"Which friend?" Carlos asked.

"Can't say," Logan said, "I promised not to tell anyone," he said.

"Ah I see," Carlos said.

"So what do you think Kendall and James are doing?" Logan asked.

"I thought you weren't thinking about them," Carlos said.

"I wasn't until you said something," Logan said.

"Sorry," Carlos said.

"Great, now I'm going to be thinking about them until they get back," Logan said, "this is all your fault," he said.

"Sorry," Carlos said, "come on let's play some video games," he said. Logan sighed and nodded. Carlos jumped up and started the game station up and handed Logan a controller as he put a racing game in.

* * *

><p>James sighed as he and Kendall walked down the street together. They had decided to just go for a walk after the day they had had. The four of them had been late for class and Ms. Collins did not like that. She held them after telling them not to be late again and what not. Then They were late for their session with Gustavo, and he was not happy about that. They got out later then they planned. So, instead of dinner and a movie James and Kendall opted for a walk.<p>

"This is nice," Kendall said. They were in a part of town were not many people were around, but it was still safe to be out.

"Yeah," James said.

"I honestly though Gustavo was about to kill us," Kendall said.

"It didn't help that you were talking back to him," James said laughing.

"I know, but he's so…" Kendall trailed off, "there are no words to describe him," he said.

"I know," James said grabbing Kendall's hand, "he's a jerk and so much more, but with out him we wouldn't be where we are today with our second album so close to being done," he said.

"I know, I know," Kendall said. He didn't let go of James' hand. "It wouldn't kill him to be a little nicer to us though would it," he said.

"I know, but this is Gustavo we're talking about Kendall," James said. Kendall nodded his head and they fell silent. James didn't mind the silence. It was nice.

"Do you think we should start back?" Kendall asked.

"Huh?" James asked.

"We've been walking for an hour and if we turn back now we'll be back in time for dinner," Kendall said. James nodded and Kendall let go of his hand and they turned around and started back for the Palm Woods.

* * *

><p>Logan was sitting in his and Kendall's room alone reading a book. There was a knock. Logan looked up and saw Katie standing in the doorway.<p>

"Hey Katie," Logan said, "what's up?" he asked.

"Can I talk to you?" Katie asked as she walked into the room and shutting the door behind her.

"Sure," Logan said setting his book aside. "What's up?" he asked.

"Remember how I told you I liked a guys who's dating someone else," Katie asked as she walked over to Logan bed and sat down. Logan moved so he was sitting next to her.

"Yeah," Logan said, "you can talk to me about anything Katie you know that," he said.

"I know," Katie said, "this is hard for me though," she said. Logan looked at Katie. He knew what she was going through kind of. He was dating Kendall who was also dating James. Logan looked at Katie.

"Can I at least know his name?" Logan asked.

"No, I don't want you to tell him," Katie said.

"It's someone I know then?" Logan asked. Katie nodded.

"I just wanted to know how you deal with it," Katie said.

"I know in a weeks time Kendall has to choose one of us," Logan said.

"Aren't you sacred Kendall won't pick you?" Katie asked.

"Terrified," Logan said, "but I am hoping he will," he said. The truth was he wasn't sure if Kendall was going to pick him. Things with Kendall were different suddenly. Kendall was more hesitant with him. Logan was noticing, at least when they were on dates, Kendall was very hesitant. Logan hoped it was just his imagination, but a part of him knew it wasn't.

"Logan can I ask you something?" Katie asked.

"Sure," Logan said.

"Do you love Kendall?" Katie asked.

Logan opened his mouth to answer, but froze. He had not expected that question. He had an answer to that. He was head over heels in love with the blonde. He didn't know if he could tell that to Katie though.

"Seriously Logan," Katie said.

"Yes," Logan said looking at his hands, "I have been in love with him for sometime now," he said.

"Logan if you want Kendall to pick you I think telling him that will help your chances," Katie said, "I mean I can already tell how in love he is with you," she said.

"Kendall?" Logan asked, "in love with me?" he asked.

"Yeah, we all see it," Katie said looking up at Logan.

"Dinner's ready," Mrs. Knight called.

"Come on," Katie said standing up. Logan nodded and followed Katie out of the room and out to the kitchen where Carlos was already sitting down with his food.

* * *

><p>Logan was pacing back and forth in his and Kendall's room. Kendall was down at the pool with Carlos and James. He had no idea where Katie was. She was probably off messing with Bitters. Logan couldn't help but think about what Katie said. Did Kendall love him?<p>

Logan knew they did more than they should have, but they possible only had a month together. They had to move fast. Logan had to get Kendall to fall for him and he was sure it was working, or had been. Suddenly Kendall became a little distant lately. Logan thought about it though. What was Kendall doing. He was hesitant about kisses or anything close to intimate. Was there a reason he suddenly started acting this way?

Logan was too busy pacing to even noticed his bedroom door had opened or noticed that Kendall was standing there. Logan was too absorbed in his own thought to noticed Kendall watching him.

"Something on you mind Logie?" Kendall asked from his spot leaning against the door frame. Logan jumped and looked over at the blonde.

"I didn't hear you come in," Logan said placing a hand over his heart.

"Sorry," Kendall said laughing. He walked into the room and shut the door. "It's just it's Saturday and normally you're all excited about our date night," he said as he walked over to his dresser.

"Sorry," Logan said, "I've got a lot on my mind," he said.

"You seem like you're stressed, maybe a date tonight will help you," Kendall said as he changed from his swim clothes and into a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt.

"Yeah," Logan said, "I forgot it was Saturday and I don't have anything planned," Logan admitted.

"Great we'll make it up as we go," Kendall said. He grabbed Logan's hand and led him from the apartment. Logan laughed as Kendall led him through the lobby and outside.

"Where do you wanna go?" Kendall asked.

"I have no idea," Logan said.

"Get in the car and we'll just drive," Kendall said. Logan laughed and got in. He wondered what Kendall had planned, if he had a plan.

They started driving and just talking. Neither of them were paying any mind to the gas tank. They were just laughing and driving. That is until they ran out of gas and they realized they had left the city.

"Kendall why are we slowing down?" Logan asked.

"Uh, Logie, we're out of gas," Kendall said as he pulled off onto a dirt road. They drove a few feet before Kendall stopped the car completely.

"What do you mean we're out of gas?" Logan asked.

"The car has no gas," Kendall said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to face Logan. "I am sorry James said he was going to fill it up today," he said.

"It's ok," Logan said, "we'll just call you mom and she'll come fix this," he said pulling his cell phone out.

"What no are you crazy?" Kendall asked snatching the phone from Logan. "She will kill me," he said.

"Well we can't stay out here forever," Logan said moving to grab his phone from Kendall. Kendall pulled it away from Logan and Logan fell onto him.

"Is there anyone else we can call," Kendall asked while holding the phone out of Logan's reach.

"Carlos," Logan said.

"We have the car and he would tell my mom," Kendall said lowering his arm once Logan backed off. They both sat in silence thinking. Who could they call to help them out. There was no way they could call Mrs. Knight. She would be so mad at them for doing something so irresponsible. Carlos would end up telling her by mistake and besides they already had the car and that ruled James out as well.

"Camille," they said together. Logan snatched his phone from the blonde and called the crazy method actress. He explained their situation to her and she agreed to help them. Logan told her where they were and she said she'd be there in an hour or so. Logan told her not to tell Mrs. Knight or the guys and thanked her and hung up.

"She's on her way," Logan said.

"Great," Kendall said, "how long?" he asked curiously.

"About an hour," Logan said.

"We so owe her big time for this," Kendall said leaning back in his seat. Logan laughed and nodded his head. Kendall was right they owed Camille big time for this. She was giving up an hour or two of her time to help them. They had to repay her somehow.

"What are we going to do for an hour," Logan asked as he looked up at the sky.

"There's not much we can do," Kendall said. They fell silent for a moment. "Logan have you given any thought of what you want to do after graduation?" he asked.

"Yes," Logan said looking up at the night sky. "I still want to be a doctor and I've talked to some schools and online credits will work as long as I eventually get to a real university eventually," he said.

"You wanna leave don't you?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know," Logan answered honestly, "I mean I still want to be a doctor, but I love being in this band," he said.

"Logan if you want to go I won't stop you," Kendall said, "I mean I kind of did force you and Carlos into this," he said. He grabbed Logan's hand and rubbed circles over his knuckles.

"You did not force us you gave us a choice and we came here," Logan said, "and I've considered leaving the band, but I can't leave you guys we have another album coming out and we're famous," he said placing a hand on Kendall's shoulder.

"Logan it's your dream to become a doctor," Kendall said, "and in order to do that you need to go to college," he said.

"I know that Kendall," Logan said, "there are college's here in California," he said laughing slightly. Kendall nodded and turned his head away form Logan. "This isn't about me leaving is it?" Logan asked. He placed a hand on Kendall's thigh. "This is about you wanting to leave too isn't it?" he asked.

"I don't want to leave yet, but I have other dreams, Logan," Kendall said.

"I know we all gave up a lot for James, but somewhere along the line I think this became our dream as well," Logan said, "can you honestly tell me you don't want to become famous too?" he asked.

"I do, and we will," Kendall said, "we kind of already are though," he added.

"I think we are really on our way and like I said if I have to I will take classes online or something," Logan said, "I would be a fool to leave all of this," he said throwing his arms up and pointing to the sky.

"I know," Kendall said. He looked at Logan. He knew didn't know what to do. Logan was throwing his dream away for a new one that would probably only really last a few more years tops. They couldn't be Big Time Rush forever. Kendall knew if they started dating Logan would really have a reason to stay and maybe give up on his dream.

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Logan asked.

"Well what do you wanna talk about?" Kendall asked. Logan shrugged and scooted over on the bench so he was next to Kendall. He leaned over and rested his head on Kendall's shoulder. Logan closed his eyes and just relaxed. He now understood why Kendall was so hesitant lately.

"Did you know Katie has a crush on someone," Logan asked.

"She does?" Kendall asked surprised.

"Yeah, she won't tell me who though," Logan said, "just that it's complicated," he added waving his hand.

"The love lives of everyone in 2J are so complicated," Kendall said, "I now see why my mom never dates," he said laughing. Logan laughed at that and lifted his head to look at Kendall. This was their seventh date and after this they had two more.

"I know what you mean," Logan said, "I never thought I'd be caught up in something like this with you and James," he said. He laid his head back down on Kendall's shoulder.

"I have to admit I was surprise that day when you both asked me out," Kendall said, "I mean I knew James would since I insulted his dating skills like that. I never pegged you to like me though," he said.

"Oh my god you are so blind," Logan said laughing, "I was kind of hitting on you the night before," Logan said.

"You were?" Kendall asked.

"Not in an obvious way but yes," Logan said, "I was just trying to see if you were interested and I would have waited a few more days but James planned on asking you out and I didn't want to miss a chance," he said.

The two fell silent as they let Logan's words sink in. Logan was worried he had said too much. He had never admitted his love to Kendall. He didn't know how the blonde really felt about him. Sure they were dating, but I was official yet. Logan wouldn't know until next week who Kendall chose. He was just afraid Kendall would pick James over him.

"Logie," Kendall said. Logan lifted his head and looked at Kendall. Kendall placed his hand on Logan's chin and brought him close for a kiss. Logan all to willingly kissed back. Logan moved his lips with Kendall's and it just felt right.

Logan knew he had to prove to Kendall he wanted to stay in L.A. if he wanted him to choose him. It made complete sense now as to why Kendall had changed. Logan was going to have to double his efforts if he wanted to win this thing.

Kendall's hands started to wander and Logan's thought process started to leave him. He couldn't think about that right now. He had something more pressing at had to worry about.


	15. Chapter 15: Caught

**Ok here it is the next chapter. This is almost done, it has a few more chapters. Read and lemme know what you think. **

**Chapter 15: Caught**

Kendall walked over to James who was sitting on the couch with Logan and Katie. James had asked him out for their last weekday date. After this they only had one more date.

"Ok, James you ready to go?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," James said standing up.

"Let's go then," Kendall said.

"Have fun guys," Logan said.

"Yeah, have fun," Katie said not looking at them. Kendall and James left the apartment. They walked down to the lobby and out to the car.

"What are we doing?" Kendall asked.

"Just a movie nothing special," James said. Kendall looked over at James as they got into the car. That wasn't very James like. It was their eighth date and it was like James wasn't even trying anymore.

"What movie?" Kendall asked pushing the thought to the back of his mind.

"I don't know," James said, "we'll see what's in theaters," he said. Kendall nodded his head and the ride was spent in silence. They arrived at the theater and chose a movie and brought their snacks and walked to the theater. They took their seats in back.

Kendall noticed James was a little more hesitant about things between them. It was really like he had given up on Kendall, and Kendall was sure he knew why.

"James," Kendall said.

"Yeah," James said turning to look at Kendall.

"When did you figure it out?" Kendall asked.

"A while ago," James said, "you and Logan don't even notice how much you flirt in front of everybody," he said.

"James I think I love him," Kendall said looking down at the ground.

"So what's the problem then?" James asked confused.

"If I choose him he'll feel obligated to stay with the band after we graduate," Kendall said, "he still has his dream to become a doctor," he said.

"Kendall, this band is our dream, and we'll ride the wave together as long as we can, but we all know it can't last forever," he said.

"Logan said the same thing," Kendall said, "I'm sorry James but I think he's got my heart," he said.

"I told you how obvious you two are haven't I?" James asked laughing. "Look man, we're still friends," he said.

"Of course," Kendall said.

"Logan's still oblivious about who you're gonna choose so how about this Friday we just hang out together like old times?" James asked.

"Fine," Kendall said.

"Besides there's someone else I like," James said as he turned his attention to the movie which had started.

"Katie?" Kendall asked.

"How did you know?" James asked scared as he turned to Kendall. He didn't want Kendall to freak on him, but if he knew.

"You're not to secretive," Kendall said, "but I don't have a problem as long as you give it a few years," he said.

"I was going to wait until she got older Kendall," James said.

"Then we won't have any problems," Kendall said. James laughed and shook his head.

* * *

><p>"So Katie, how are the guy troubles?" Logan asked.<p>

"Troubling," Katie said resting her chin on her hand.

"Are you gonna tell me who this guy is so I can help you?" Logan asked.

"There's nothing that is ever gonna happen between us," Katie said, "the age difference is a few years, and you would freak if I told you," she said.

"Age difference?" Logan asked, "is he older?" he asked confused.

"Yes," Katie said looking at the floor. She really didn't want to be talking about this. She knew if she wasn't careful she would say something she didn't want to. She really didn't want to tell Logan just who she was crushing on.

"Katie I can't help you if you won't let me," Logan said moving so he was sitting next to Katie.

"Fine, but you have to promise not to freak and not tell anyone," Katie said pointing a finger at Logan. Logan nodded his head knowing she was a threat on it's own. She didn't need to threat she was one.

"Katie," Logan said.

"It's James," Katie said placing her head in her hands.

"James?" Logan asked. He was trying to make sure he had heard her correctly.

"Yes," Katie said, "it only happened recently," she said.

"Oh my god, Katie," Logan said placing an arm around her. "I think he choose the wrong sibling to date," he said.

"I know," Katie said as she buried her face into Logan's shoulder. Logan couldn't help but think Kendall was the reason for all the complicated love lives in 2J. He was just so glad Carlos wasn't involved in this. "I don't even know if he thinks of me like that," she said. "I mean I'm almost fourteen and he's turning eighteen," she said.

"Look Katie you have to talk to him about this," Logan said, "I mean maybe it'll help you get over him," he said.

"Are you nuts?" Katie asked jumping up. "I can't talk to him. He'll laugh and tell Kendall and you know how Kendall get," he said.

"Maybe James likes you," Logan said, "remember the whole kiss and tell incident," he said. Katie opened her mouth and closed it. That was right, Kendall had been to busy with Jo helping Carlos get a date that James took over being the over protective one. James had annoyed her so much that day, but she thought it was sweet.

"But our age difference," Katie said.

"So you won't be able to do much relationship wise until you're older, but it'll give you two time to get to know one and another and know if it's love," Logan said, "That is if he likes you," he added quickly.

"What if Kendall chooses James though?" Katie asked. She knew that wasn't going to happen though. She knew Kendall was totally in love with Logan. Everyone knew Logan was going to be the one Kendall chose. It was obvious to everyone but Logan.

"I don't know," Logan said, "I guess your brother will be responsible for two broken hearts if that happens," he said jokingly.

* * *

><p>Logan woke up in his bed alone. He rolled over and saw Kendall wasn't in their room. Kendall was never up before him, not usually anyways. Logan was usually the first one up along with Mrs. Knight. Kendall usually slept in late and Logan had to force him out of bed. Logan slowly got out of bed and dressed before leaving his room. He walked out to the kitchen where Kendall was cooking.<p>

"Morning," Logan said as he walked over to the counter and sat down. He wondered vaguely where the others were.

"Ah, you're awake," Kendall said, "you and I have the day off," he said.

"We do?" Logan asked.

"Gustavo only wanted Carlos and James today," Kendall said, "but then, we have to go in tomorrow while they get the day off, also my mom and Katie are off at some auditions because Bitters is an asshole saying she needs more TV time in order for her to stay in the Palm Woods school," he said.

"That sucks," Logan said laughing.

"Yes, now I am almost done with breakfast," Kendall said.

"What is it?" Logan asked trying to see past the blonde.

"Blueberry pancakes," Kendall said as he took them off the skillet. Logan looked at them and made a face.

"Are they supposed to be black like that," Logan asked.

"No," Kendall said, "it's a work in progress, give me some time," he said turning to Logan and sticking his tongue out at him. "beside those are my first ones," he said. Logan laughed and shook his head. He watched as Kendall made another attempt to cook. The second batch came out much like the first. Logan sat back and watched as Kendall worked. The next batch came out a lot less burnt.

"You want some help?" Logan asked as he stood up.

"No, I will master the art of cooking pancakes even if it takes all morning," Kendall said determinedly.

"Ok," Logan said sitting back down. He watched as Kendall finally managed to make some editable pancakes.

"Aha," Kendall said triumphantly. He brought two plates over to Logan. Logan looked at them and then to Kendall.

"You took to long I'm not hungry anymore," Logan said standing up. He started to walk away. Kendall ran after him and stopped him.

"Oh no you don't," he said, "you are going to eat the pancakes and you are going to enjoy them," he said. He picked the small brunette up and carried him over the counter. He set him down in a chair. "Now eat," he said.

"Make me," Logan said. Kendall grabbed a pancake and shoved it in Logan's face. Logan laughed and pushed Kendall away. The two started to play wrestle and ended up on the floor laughing. Their food laying forgotten. Logan rolled them over so he was straddling Kendall's hips and had him pinned down. He knew Kendall could flip them easily and that he was stronger. It turned him on knowing that Kendall willingly let him be in control. They locked eyes for a moment. Logan then leaned down and kissed Kendall. Kendall moaned and wrapped his arms around Logan's neck. Logan moved his lips to Kendall's neck.

"Logie the food," Kendall moaned. Logan sat back.

"It can wait," Logan said as he connected their lips once more. Kendall pushed Logan up lightly.

"I have some things planned for today," Kendall said, "I was thinking of making today our weekday date," he said.

"Fine," Logan said getting off of Kendall. He helped the blonde up to his feet. They both sat down to eat. Logan couldn't help but look at Kendall. He started eating and tried to figure out what Kendall had planned for the day. Logan finished and brought his plate over to the sink Kendall was right behind him.

"Go change into something for the beach," Kendall said. Logan turned to look at the blonde who was behind him.

"Gee I wonder where we're going," Logan said as he turned and walked back to their room. Kendall washed their plates and followed Logan to their room. He walked over to his dresser and grabbed his swim trunks. He started to change. He looked over at Logan.

"Logie," Kendall said.

"Hmm?" Logan hummed.

"What would you have done it I hadn't stopped you before?" Kendall asked as he pulled his swim trunks on.

"I think you know what I would've done," Logan said smugly.

"Look, I have plans and I am sorry," Kendall said walking over to Logan.

"Plans you won't tell me about," Logan pouted. Kendall smirked and wrapped his arms around Logan from behind. "What I didn't expect was for you to turn me down like that," Logan said turning in Kendall's embrace to look into his green eyes.

"You're not as irresistible as you think Logie," Kendall said grinning.

"Oh really?" Logan asked arching an eyebrow at the blonde. Kendall nodded his head and moved to let go of Logan. Logan grabbed Kendall and pulled him to him. "You're gonna regret saying that Knight," he said. He reached up and pulled Kendall's head down and crashed their lips together. Kendall moaned at the dominance radiating off of Logan. He normally would be all for this, but he really had things he wanted to do. He pulled back and Logan attacked his neck.

"Logie I have plans," Kendall said.

"Are they set in stone?" Logan asked.

"N-no," Kendall stammered.

"So we can push them back an hour or so," he said. Logan leaned in and nipped at Kendall neck as he pushed him backward towards his bed. Kendall moaned as Logan grabbed his semi-hard cock. Logan started to palm the blonde through his swim trunks. Logan pushed Kendall down onto his bed and crawled over him. Kendall moaned as he became fully aroused. Logan grinned and stopped what he was doing. "So don't you have plans?" he asked sitting up. Kendall looked up at Logan.

"What plans?" Kendall asked, "we could just stay here all day," he said as he grabbed Logan's hand and tried to bring it back to his erection.

"No, you said you had plans for us today," Logan said grinning evilly as he tugged his hand away from Kendall.

"Nothing we can't push back an hour or so," Kendall said, "now finish what you started," he said as he pulled Logan down to him in a lips crushing kiss. Logan grinned into the kiss.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Logan walked out on to the beach together. Logan had a grin on his face as he notice the slight limp Kendall had. Kendall laid a blanket out for them and sat down. Logan sat down next to him and set their basket down. They had packed some sandwiches and drinks for later. Logan grabbed the sunscreen.<p>

"Ken can you help me?" Logan asked as he rubbed it on his arms. "get my back?" he asked as he took his shirt off.

"Only if you help me," Kendall said. The boys had given up on not wearing sun screen. Mrs. Knight had finally drilled it into them how important it was. Kendall grabbed the bottle from Logan and rubbed the lotion on to his back. Logan then returned the favor.

"Come on let's swim," Logan said grabbing Kendall's hand. He pulled Kendall to his feet and dragged him over to the water. He pulled Kendall into the water and they ran into and started to goof around. Logan had never felt more at ease with Kendall on a date. They were just goofing off and having fun. It was almost like it wasn't even a date. Logan moved over to Kendall and kissed him. He just needed to remind him this was a date.

"What was that for?" Kendall asked.

"No reason," Logan said shrugging. The two got out of the water and walked over to their blanket. Logan grabbed his cell phone from the basket and looked at it. It was only 2 in the after noon.

"You hungry?" Kendall asked grabbing the sandwiches. Logan nodded and took his from Kendall. The two ate in silence. Logan finished eating first and laid back on the blanket.

"Kendall," Logan said.

"Yes Logie," Kendall said looking over at the brunette.

"Can you believe we've only been dating for a month," Logan said as he grabbed his sunglasses from the bag and put them on.

"It's only been a month?" Kendall asked.

"I know," Logan said as he closed his eyes.

"You know I'm surprised the press hasn't caught wind of this yet," Kendall said as he laid down next to Logan. Logan opened his eyes and looked at Kendall.

"Don't jinx us," he said. Kendall only laughed as grabbed his sunglasses as well. He slipped them on and they both laid there relaxing.

A few hours later Kendall and Logan decided to head back to the Palm Woods. Logan grabbed his phone and found he had a message from James. Kendall did as well. The message was the same.

"Kendall, Logan, get your asses home Gustavo is pissed."

Logan looked over Kendall who had a confused look on his face. What was Gustavo mad at? He had given them the day off. They hadn't done anything to upset the man. They had done nothing but goof off and have fun.

"Do you have any idea what we did?" Logan asked. Kendall shook his head and they packed their things up and left. They arrived back at the Palm Woods and people were staring at them. "Is it me or are people staring?" he asked.

"They're staring but I don't know why," Kendall said as they stepped into the elevator. The two rode up to 2J in silence. They walked down the hall and into the apartment. James, Carlos, Camille, Katie and Kelly were sitting on the couch. Gustavo was standing in front of them yelling. Mrs. Knight was in the kitchen trying to ignore the yelling producer.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked getting their attention. Everyone turned to face the two.

"What's going on?" Gustavo asked. Kendall and Logan flinched at his tone. He was angry and they had no idea what the hell was going on. "What's going on is you two decided to go out on a date in public," he said.

"We just went to the beach and we goofed off a bit," Kendall said. Logan placed a hand over his mouth. "Gustavo people blow things out of proportion all the time," Kendall said.

"Kendall the kiss," Logan said quietly.

"Exactly," Gustavo said shoving his phone into Kendall's face. Kendall looked at the screen and there was a picture of him and Logan standing in the water kissing. Kendall's jaw dropped. He looked over at Logan who had his face in his hands.

"Guys I thought we agreed to keep this under wraps until the month was up and Kendall made his choice," Kelly said standing up.

"We did," Kendall said.

"We didn't mean for it to happen it just did," Logan said his face still hidden. He could not believe they had been so careless. There had been people around, but not many. They had completely forgotten their surroundings.

"Boys it's all over the internet," Kelly said.

"Yeah, Camille texted us while we were recording," Carlos said.

"There are a lot of fan girls you just made happy," James said laughing.

"And a lot that you pissed off," Katie said.

"Not helping," Camille said glaring at them.

"Our fans even gave you guys a name already," James said.

"We have a couple name already?" Kendall asked.

"Kogan," Katie said.

"Ok Kendall you have to make a decision," Gustavo said looking at Kendall.


	16. Chapter 16: Decisions

**Ok here it is the next chapter. This is almost done, it has a few more chapters. Read and lemme know what you think. **

**Chapter 16: Decisions**

Carlos and James yawned as they walked into Rocque Records. Gustavo had called early and told them he only wanted them to come in. He said he wanted to do some one on one while the other one worked on their dancing. They both though it was unfair that Kendall and Logan got the day off, but they would get the day off tomorrow while they worked instead, so that made it a little better. They walked up to Gustavo's office where he was waiting for them with Kelly.

"Dogs," Gustavo said in greeting. James and Carlos nodded their head. They were both tired and didn't really want to be here.

"So what do you want us to do?" James asked.

"James I want you in the sound booth working on your vocals," Gustavo said, "and Carlos Mr. X is waiting for you in the dance studio," he said.

"Ok," Carlos said nodding his head.

"I'll send James over when I am done and then can come over," Gustavo said. The two nodded and left. Gustavo followed James to the studio. Gustavo had James work on his solo vocals and a few background vocals. James did several takes and he was about ready to start pulling his hair out, that's how bad it was. Gustavo finished with him at noon and told him that he and Carlos could go to lunch for an hour and then switch. James and Carlos bought snacks from the vending machine and sat down in the lobby outside of Gustavo's office to eat.

"Gustavo is driving me nuts," James said as he opened his candy bar.

"Well dancing is exhausting," Carlos said as he hung his head off the back of the couch.

"I'd take Mr. X over Gustavo," James said.

"You don't know what you're saying man," Carlos said as he rested his feet on the coffee table in front of him.

"I think I do," James said.

"Whatever," Carlos said laughing. The two finished their small lunch and moved on to their assigned area's. James went to Mr. X and Carlos went to Gustavo. Carlos was working on his solo vocals when he got a text from Camille. He checked it wondering why she was texting him. He had told her he was working today. His jaw dropped at the picture that popped up on his screen. It was one of Kendall and Logan kissing. It was part of a link Camille sent him. He knew they were dating but they had all agreed to keep it from the public until the month was up and Kendall made his decision.

"Carlos," Gustavo yelled annoyed. Carlos left the booth and showed Gustavo the picture. Gustavo and Kelly both stared at the picture in shock.

"Go tell James we're done for the day we need to figure this out," Kelly said to Carlos. Carlos nodded and then ran off to the dance studio to go show James. He didn't know how James was going to take the news. Carlos ran into the studio.

"James," he said.

"What?" James asked as he looked over from Mr. X to Carlos.

"Mr. X we're done for the day, we have some other business to take care of," Carlos said, "Gustavo said so," he added. Mr. X nodded and left.

"What's up?" James asked.

"This," Carlos showed his phone to James. James' jaw dropped as he looked at the picture. "Camille sent it to me, and she says it's all over the internet and my bet it will be on every gossip show by tonight," he said.

"Wow, I am just shocked this didn't happen sooner," James said shaking his head. Carlos looked at James for a moment. "Oh come on Carlos, we all knew he was going to pick Logan anyways, they're flirting is so obvious," he said.

"True," Carlos said, "now come on, let's go see what Gustavo wants to do," he said. The two left the dance studio and made their way to Gustavo's office. Gustavo and Kelly were in there looking on his laptop at the picture and reading comments people had made. There were hater and Kogan supporters. The comments on the picture were split.

"I thought you had one more date," Kelly said looking up at James.

"We did, but I don't think they realized they were out in public," James said. "Wow this spread fast," he said as he looked at the laptop.

"Really fast," Carlos said nodding his head in agreement.

"Dogs we have to get back to the Palm Woods and do some damage control," Gustavo said, "call the other two and tell them to meet us there," he said.

"I'll call them," James said as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He called both but only got their voicemails. He left them both the same message, to get their asses home and Gustavo was mad. James and Carlos arrived at the Palm Woods and walked into the lobby with Kelly and Gustavo right behind them. Camille was waiting for them.

"Camille," Carlos said smiling slightly at her.

"Hey, where are the other two?" she asked as she joined them and walked up to 2J with them.

"We have no idea they are not answering their cells," James said shrugging.

"Well they had better get back here soon," Gustavo said annoyed. The five reached apartment 2J and headed inside. Katie and Mrs. Knight were there watching TV.

"Hey guys," Katie said waving at them.

"What are you doing home so early," Mrs. Knight asked confused. The guys explained what had happened and showed her the picture of Kendall and Logan. Everyone started talking and trying to get a hold of the two in question. No one could get them to answer their phones though.

Gustavo started to yell and James just ignored it. He was wondering what this meant for him now. He knew Kendall was going to pick Logan. They had both had that discussion already. James was so busy trying to ignore Gustavo that he and the others didn't notice Kendall and Logan walk in.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked getting James' attention. James looked up at Logan and Kendall and saw their confused looks.

"What's going on?" Gustavo asked. Kendall and Logan flinched at his tone. He was angry and they had no idea what the hell was going on. James kind of felt bad for them. "What's going on is you two decided to go out on a date in public," he said.

"We just went to the beach and we goofed off a bit," Kendall said. Logan placed a hand over his mouth. "Gustavo people blow things out of proportion all the time," Kendall said.

"Kendall the kiss," Logan said quietly.

"Exactly," Gustavo said shoving his phone into Kendall's face. Kendall looked at the screen and his jaw dropped. He looked over at Logan who had his face in his hands.

"Guys I thought we agreed to keep this under wraps until the month was up and Kendall made his choice," Kelly said standing up.

"We did," Kendall said.

"We didn't mean for it to happen it just did," Logan said his face still hidden.

"Boys it's all over the internet," Kelly said.

"Yeah, Camille texted us while we were recording," Carlos said.

"There are a lot of fan girls you just made happy," James said laughing.

"And a lot that you pissed off," Katie said.

"Not helping," Camille said glaring at them.

"Our fans even gave you guys a name already," James said.

"We have a couple name already?" Kendall asked.

"Kogan," Katie said.

"Ok Kendall you have to make a decision," Gustavo said looking at Kendall.

Kendall looked over at James and then to Logan. James knew he had made his choice, but he hope he wouldn't do this in front of everyone.

"James, Logan," Kendall said, "can we do this in private?" he asked. James and Logan both nodded and followed the blonde into his and Logan's room. He shut the door behind them. Logan and Jams stood in front of Kendall waiting for him to talk. They stood there looking at one another for a second.

"Well," James said. He already knew what Kendall was going to say. He just wanted to get this over with.

"This last month has been extremely crazy," Kendall said. The other two nodded their heads. "I've been thinking about this from the start, and I think I've made my decision," he said slowly. He didn't want to draw this out longer than he had to, but he wanted them to both know the reason behind his choice. "James you were right you would make a great boyfriend, I mean you were sweet and caring and more attentive than I thought you would be," he said smiling at the pretty boy.

"Thanks," James said grinning.

"And Logan, you actually shocked me by asking me out, and I would be lying if I told you hadn't thought about asking you out myself before that," Kendal said smiling at Logan. "I never thought you liked me like that though, but like last month with you has been great and I realized that my feelings for you had always been there," he said.

"Kendall," Logan said, "are you saying what it think you're saying," he asked slowly. He didn't want to get his hopes up, he wanted to hear Kendall admit it.

"Yes, Logan you have stolen my heart and I choose you," Kendall said, "I am not just saying this because we got caught either," he said. He moved forward towards Logan and kissed him.

"I'll go tell the others you made you're choice," James said smiling at the two.

"Kendall," Logan said as he pulled back from the kiss.

"Hmm?" Kendall hummed.

"I think I love you," Logan said blushing suddenly.

"I know," Kendall said, "whenever we had sex you said it to me," he said pulling Logan close. "And just so you know I think I love you too Logie," he said.

Logan smiled and crashed his lips onto Kendall's. He pulled Kendall's face as close as he could. Logan was so excited that Kendall had chose him. He had been so scared that he wouldn't. Logan stopped thinking and just gave into the moment. The only thing that mattered right now was Kendall and him.

* * *

><p>James walked back out to the living room. He knew most of them already knew Kendall was going to pick Logan. He wasn't really bothered by it. He could see the love they shared. He was kind of jealous of them, but he'd get over it. There was someone else he liked anyways. James left the two and walked out to the living room.<p>

"I take it he chose Logan then?" Carlos asked. James nodded his head.

"I realized a while ago that he was going to pick Logan," James said, "I was prepared for it," he said as he sat down next to Carlos again.

"So what are you guys going to do about the picture," Camille asked.

"You guys go on TV and Kendall and Logan will tell people they have been dating for a month now and didn't tell anyone because they wanted to make sure this was something serious," Katie said.

"That could work," Kelly said pointing at Katie.

"I mean you still have one single member of Big Time Rush, for girls to fantasize about," Camille said looking over at James.

"I think I can stay single for our fans," James said nodding his head.

"Great it's settled then," Gustavo said, "we'll hold a press conference and the two will come out," he said.

"Don't they have a say in this?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"No, because if they don't address the kiss it will make things worse," Kelly said. Mrs. Knight nodded her head understanding what she was saying.

"So, are we gonna let this go for a few days or are we going to address this right away," James asked looking at Kelly and Gustavo.

"We're going to have to deal with this as soon as possible," Kelly said.


	17. Chapter 17: Perfect Together

**Ok here it is the next chapter. This is it the last chapter. Well normal chapter. I have an epilogue set up and now I have to write it. I have it started but now I just need to flesh it out and finish it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I would love to hear your thoughts. **

**Chapter 17: Perfect Together**

Kendall and Logan stumbled into their room together their lips barely parting. Kendall had made his choice and Logan was excited about it. Now it was time he showed Kendall his appreciation. Logan pushed Kendall up against the door as he locked it.

"Logie," Kendall moaned as Logan attached his lips to Kendall's neck. Logan's hands came to rest on Kendall's hips. He pulled the They had announced it to everyone officially and they spent the rest of the day relaxing together in the apartment. Now it was night, and everyone else was asleep.

"Ken," Logan said as he pulled back from the blonde's neck slightly.

"Hmm?" Kendall hummed as Logan's breath ghosted over his neck sending a shiver down Kendall's spine.

"I wanna fuck you," Logan said against his neck. Kendall moaned lightly. Logan moved his lips to Kendall's lips once more. Kendall wanted this so bad. He loved when Logan got dominate. It was such a huge turn on. Logan's hand moved from Kendall's hip to his ass and squeezed. Kendall gasped shocked. Logan grinned and squeezed harder. "You'd like me to fuck you, wouldn't you?" Logan asked.

"Fuck, Logan," Kendall said, "yes," he gasped as Logan bit at his neck. Logan grabbed Kendall's leg and hooked it around his waist. Kendall got the idea when Logan's hand grabbed his other leg as well. Kendall wrapped his legs around Logan's waist as Logan pressed him against the door.

"Do you want me to fuck you here against the door?" Logan asked. Kendall only moaned and bucked his hips into Logan. Logan took that as a yes and pulled Kendall's shirt off before he forced Kendall back on to his feet again. He started to unbutton Kendall's jeans when Kendall stopped him. Logan looked at Kendall confused for a moment before Kendall grabbed Logan's jeans and opened them and pushed them down to his thighs as he slid to his knees. Logan's breath hitched in anticipation.

"I love your cock Logie," Kendall said as he pressed the tip into his mouth. He licked at the slit. Logan leaned forward against the door.

"Fuck Kendall," Logan moaned. Kendall hollowed his cheeks and started to bob his head quickly. Logan moaned and threaded his fingers into Kendall's hair. He grabbed Kendall's head and forced him to deep throat his cock. He knew how much of a turn on that was for Kendall. Logan felt himself getting close to his release. He stopped Kendall and pulled him back to his feet. "Not yet," he muttered. Kendall looked at Logan with lust clouded eyes.

"I want you," Kendall whimpered.

"Turn around," Logan commanded. Kendall did as he was told. Logan tore Kendall's pants off his hips and shoved them down to his ankles along with his boxers. Kendall kicked them aside and looked over his shoulder at Logan. Logan presented him with three fingers. "Suck," he commanded. Kendall smirked as he grabbed Logan's wrist and took the fingers into his mouth. He ran his tongue over Logan's finger and made a who of it earning a groan from Logan. Logan pulled his fingers from Kendall and kicked Logan's legs apart. He brought his fingers down to Kendall's entrance and teased him.

"Logan quit teasing me," Kendall moaned. Logan grinned and shoved one finger into Kendall. Kendall moaned and thrust his hips back onto Logan's finger prompting Logan to quickly add another. Kendall moaned and rocked his hips against Logan's hand. "Logan just fuck me already," he moaned.

"As you wish," Logan said. He pulled his fingers out of Kendall and lined himself up with Kendall's entrance. He spit in his hand and lubed himself up. He teased Kendall a bit more. Kendall opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off when Logan thrust into him. Logan stilled and waited for Kendall to adjust. Kendall nodded and gave Logan the ok to move. Logan slowly pulled out and pushed back in. He started slow and switched his angle. Kendall moaned and arched his back.

"Do that again," Kendall moaned. Logan slowly increase his speed making sure to hit Kendall's sweet spot every time. "Harder," Kendall gasped. Logan thrust harder into the tall blonde before him. He didn't hold back. He knew that was how Kendall loved it.

"God Kendall,"'Logan moaned. Logan leaned forward and turned Kendall's head to the side and pressed his lips to Kendall's as he thrust hard into the blonde. Kendall moaned into Logan's mouth which muffled them somewhat.

"Logie," Kendall moaned arching his back. He pressed his arms against the door as Logan pounded into him.

"God Kenny I love you," Logan moaned as he reached around Kendall to grab his cock. He started to stroke the blonde.

"I'm close," Kendall moaned.

"Me too," Logan said when he felt the familiar coil. He sped up his hand and Kendall fell over the edge first, with Logan following closely behind him. Logan slumped against Kendall for a moment before he slowly pulled out of Kendall. Logan grabbed a shirt and cleaned off the door and grabbed Kendall's hand and led him over to his bed. Kendall laid down while Logan grabbed two pairs of underwear.

"That was amazing," Kendall said as he slipped his underwear on. Logan nodded his head and laid down next to Kendall.

"I know," Logan said as he laid his head on Kendall's chest. He snuggled closer to Kendall. "I have a question," he said after awhile.

"Hmm?" Kendall hummed.

"Am I better than James?" Logan asked.

"Yes," Kendall said without thinking, "I mean it's different but I like sex with you more," he said.

"Different how so?" Logan asked sleepily. He was tired, but he wanted to know.

"With James it was all about getting off," Kendall said, "with you it's about so much more," he said. Logan smiled and snuggled further into Kendall's chest.

"I love you Kenny sweetie," Logan mumbled.

"Love you too Logie honey," Kendall said.

* * *

><p>The next day was crazy for Kendall and Logan. Gustavo and Kelly had set up an interview where they had come out publicly. There were people there to support them and they were haters. James and Carlos had been with them and told people that they supported them and that they were happy for them. Kendall and Logan also got some people at the Palm Woods who had bet on James and Kendall mad. Kendall didn't care though. He loved Logan and they were happy.<p>

"This day has been so crazy," Logan said.

"I know," Kendall said as they walked up to apartment 2J hand in hand. They walked into the apartment and saw Camille and Carlos sitting on the couch watching a movie together.

"Hey guys," Camille said.

"How was the pool?" Carlos asked.

"Fun, but some people are mad that they lost money because Kendall chose me," Logan said smiling.

"They'll get over it," Camille said waving her hand.

"Where are James and Katie?" Kendall asked as he led Logan over to the couch. They sat down next to the other couple.

"James went out and I don't know where Katei is," Carlos said without taking his eyes off the TV.

"Did you know Katie has a crush on James?" Logan asked.

"What?" Carlos and Kendall asked shocked.

"I knew," Camille said, "it was kind of obvious as of late," she said.

"James thinks he may like Katie," Kendall said remembering the conversation he had had with James on their last date. "I told him to give her a few years and then act on it," he said. Logan, Carlos, and Camille looked at Kendall shocked. They had not expected him to say that.

"What no threats to kill him?" Logan asked first.

"That is so not like you," Camille said nodding her head.

"Hey if they like each other I am not gonna stand in their way," Kendall said shrugging. Logan looked at Kendall for a moment before settling back against the couch.

"You guys know James and I heard you last night right?" Carlos asked without looking at Kendall and Logan. Kendall and Logan both blushed red. They had thought everyone was sleeping.

"What?" Logan asked.

"You weren't being very quiet," Carlos said, "just be glad Mrs. Knight and Katie sleep with ear plugs," he said. Logan looked at Carlos shocked. He could not believe what Carlos was saying. He wanted to crawl into a hole and just die. "I just want to say I didn't know you had it in you Logan," Carlos said.

* * *

><p>James sighed as he walked through the Palm Woods park. He had just gone on National TV and told the world he supported his two best friends. He should be happy, but he wasn't. Kendall and Logan had found the ones they loved and he hadn't. Well, he had but she was four years younger than him. There was no way she even felt the same way he did.<p>

"Hey James," Katie said as she walked up to him. James looked up and locked eyes with her and smiled.

"Hey Katie," he said.

"What are you doing out here all mopey," Katie asked, "I thought you were ok with Kendall choosing Logan," she said.

"I am," James said, "but I am also jealous of what they have," he said.

"And what's that?" Katie asked.

"Love," James said simply. He didn't want to beat around the bush. He knew those two loved one another. He could just see it now that he wasn't trying to get Kendall for himself. He saw the love they shared, and he wanted to have that with someone.

"Love? The pretty boy of Big Time Rush wants love?" Katie asked playfully.

"Doesn't everyone at some point?" James asked turning to look at Katie.

"I guess," Katie said. They sat there in silence for a bit just looking at others as they moved about the park. "James," Katie said slowly.

"What," James asked looking at the young girl.

"This is going to sound kind of crazy," Katie said, "but I just want to tell you this," she said.

"What," James said.

"I kind of sort of have a crush on you," Katie said. James smiled softly.

"I know," James said, "and I think you're great but you're thirteen," he said.

"So," Katie said.

"How about this," James said, "When you're eighteen it you still like me and I'm free we can give it a shot?" he asked.

"That's five years," Katie said doing the math quickly in her head.

"I know, but I'll be turning eighteen soon and a relationship between would be illegal," James said, "at least wait until you're seventeen," he said. Katie thought over James' words and nodded her head. She would wait a few years get some dating experience and then try again. Maybe they would be together, maybe they weren't meant to be. She didn't know. She would have to wait and see in a few years.

* * *

><p>Logan jumped on his and Kendall's bed which was their beds pushed together and woke the sleeping blonde. Kendall groaned and rolled over facing away from Logan.<p>

"Kendall, get up," Logan said, "it Saturday," he announced happily.

"So," Kendall said.

"It's our graduation day," Logan said excitedly. They were graduating from Palm Woods High, with Carlos, James, Camille, and a bunch of their other Palm Woods friends. Kendall groaned and sat up. He looked at the clock and it was only seven. He fell back onto the bed.

"It's too early to be up," Kendall groaned.

"No, now come on your mom is making us breakfast," Logan said. Kendall only groaned in response. Logan crawled over to Kendall and straddled his hips. "Come on Kenny sweetie get up," he said huskily.

"No," Kendall said biting his lip and turning his head away from Logan. That only worked to Logan's advantage. He leaned down and nibbled on Kendall's neck.

"Come on sweetie, we can take a shower together and then go enjoy breakfast together," Logan said. Kendall moaned lightly and shook his head. Logan sighed. He hated when Kendall did this. Logan reached down and started to palm Kendall's semi hard cock. Kendall moaned and gave into Logan.

A half an hour later the two walked out of their room and to the kitchen freshly showered and fully dressed. James and Carlos were already there eating. Kendall and Logan sat down and Mrs. Knight set two plates of eggs and bacon down in front of them. She also gave them some toast and orange juice.

"Eat up," she said, "you have a big day ahead of you," she said. They both nodded and started eating.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Logan smiled as they danced together to the music. Bitters had lifted the no partying rule for the graduation parties. Kendall, Logan, James, Carlos, and Camille all held theirs in apartment 2J which is where most of the graduates were right now. They were all having fun. The music was loud and everyone was having a good time.<p>

"This party is amazing," Logan said in Kendall's ear.

"I know," Kendall said. Logan then grabbed Kendall's hand and led him out onto the balcony that over looked the pool.

"Can you believe we graduated?" Logan asked.

"Not really," Kendall said, "it still feels like it was only yesterday that we were two hockey players back in Minnesota," he said.

"This all feels like a dream," Logan said. Kendall nodded his head. He found it hard to believe that they were still together. It had been three months since Kendall had picked him over James and four months since they had started dating. Everyone around the Palm Woods supported them and their decisions. Their fans were happy, and those who weren't they didn't care about. It was only really about them.

"Ca you believe we've been dating for four months?" Kendall asked interrupting Logan's thoughts.

"No," Logan said, "but there's something I want to do," Logan said.

"What?" Kendall asked confused.

"I love you Kendall," Logan said, "I really do," he said.

"I love you too," Kendall said slowly.

"Kendall we are perfect together," Logan said, "and I know I want to spend my life with you," he said as he got down on one knee. Kendall gasped shocked. He had not been expecting that. "Kendall Donald Knight, will you marry me," Logan asked as he pulled a ring box out of his pocket. He opened the box to reveal two simple silver bands. Kendall looked at Logan before nodding.

"Yes," he said. He fell to his knees and kissed Logan hard on the lips. Logan pulled back and handed Kendall his ring.

"One for you and one for me," Logan said, "I mean we can't legally get married here, but some day we might be able to," he said. Kendall nodded his head and kissed Logan again. He held his hand out to Logan and Logan slipped his ring on his finger. "Ken, this ring is a promise of one day that we might actually get married. I hope that day will come soon. Kendall Knight with this ring I thee wed," Logan said. Kendall smiled brightly and he grabbed the other ring and held his hand out to Logan. Logan gave him his hand.

"Logie, this ring is a promise that when that day come I will proudly make you my husband. Logan Mitchell with this ring I thee wed," he said his smile never once leaving his face. Logan leaned in and captured Kendall's lips in a kiss. Kendall pulled back and rested his forehead on Logan's. "I have to go tell my mom," he said. He jumped up and ran inside. Logan stood up and watched as Kendall made his way through the crowd looking for his mother.

Logan looked down at his left hand. He could not have planned a more perfect way to do that. He had planned on doing it on their anniversary date next week, but he just couldn't wait. He knew they weren't really married, but it was as close as they were gonna get at the moment. He had been reading online that Prop 8 might be over turned soon and he and Kendall might be able to get married for real here in California. Logan knew it would be a long time before something like that happened. He would have to settle for a commitment ceremony in front of their friends for now. That was the best they were going to get here. They could get married in another state, but he didn't want to do that. He knew Kendall would want a ceremony, and he would give him one. He just had acted on impulse. Logan was glad he had done it here and now. He was even happier that Kendall had said yes. He had been scared for a second that Kendall was gonna turn him down.

Logan was brought from his thoughts when the doors to the balcony opened and Carlos and James walked out. They stopped and looked at Logan for a moment. James spoke first. "Kendall is in there showing off his ring," he said.

"Yeah, he's really excited," Carlos said pointing over his shoulder. Logan looked and saw Kendall talking with his mother, Camille, Katie, and Lucy.

"So am I," Logan said looking down at his ring.

"So, why aren't you in there with him?" James asked pointing over his shoulder to the apartment.

"I was just thinking," Logan said, "I know he's gonna want a ceremony and all that," he said.

"That would be nice but you know that law," Carlos said.

"I know, but there is nothing against a commitment ceremony," Logan said, "it's the same thing as a marriage only it won't be legal by the state," he said. James and Carlos nodded their heads.

"Go enjoy your engagement and leave all that for tomorrow," James said grabbing Logan's arm and pulling him inside. He pushed him towards Kendall. Logan took a breath and walked over to Kendall. Kendall caught sight of him and his grin grew. Logan smiled and walked over to him.

"There you are," Kendall said meeting him halfway. He pecked him on the lips and pulled him over to his mother. James and Carlos laughed behind Logan. Carlos walked over to Camille and place his arm around her waist. James stood next to Katie and Lucy as Mrs. Knight fawned over Logan and Kendall.

"Oh honey I am so happy for you," Mrs. Knight said pulling Logan into a hug. Logan hugged her back.

"Thank you Mrs. Knight," he said.

"First graduation and now my baby is engaged," she said. Kendall was beaming as he watched his mother.

"Well, we haven't talk about it but I was thinking maybe just a small ceremony on the beach with friends and family," Logan said looking over at Kendall who eagerly nodded his head.

"I am so happy for you both," Camille said.

"Thanks Camille," Logan said smiling at her. Logan noticed Kendall was still smiling. He wasn't getting jealous like he normally did when Camille was around. He was either expecting that Logan really loved him and had no feeling for Camille other than friendship whatsoever, or he was too happy to care right now.

"I think the beach would be the perfect place," Kendall said after awhile. Logan smiled and pulled Kendall to him and place his arm around his waist.

Logan looked around the apartment. He really found it hard to believe that only four months ago he and Kendall were just friends. He was so glad Kendall had decided to tell him and the guys he was bi and that he didn't let James ask him out alone like he planned. He was glad he fought for Kendall. So much had changed over the last four months and Logan was so happy. Nothing could ruin this moment.


	18. Epilogue: Any Kind of Guy

**Ok this is it the ending. It kind of got away from me but it's closes up the story and I hope you all love it. I wold love to hear you're thoughts on this. **

**Epilogue: Any Kind of Guy**

_Three Months Later…_

Kendall paced back and forth in the tent on the beach. He was wearing a black tux, with a brown vest and tie. He had picked brown because it matched Logan's eyes. He was sure Logan was probably wearing green because it matched his eyes. Kendall was getting married and he was nervous. What if Logan got cold feet and ran away. He knew there was a chance Logan might not show. He was scared that he wasn't going to. He was scared that Logan didn't love him anymore.

"Kendall," Carlos said as he walked into the tent. He took in the blonde's worried state. "Is everything all right," he asked as he walked over to Kendall.

"What if he changes his mind?" Kendall asked, "what if he doesn't show up?" he asked.

"He's here don't worry," Carlos said. He stopped the blonde from pacing and made him look at him. "He's here and he loves you and he's not going anywhere unless you're with him," Carlos said sternly.

"How do I know he's here?" Kendall asked.

"I can go get him," Carlos offered.

"But he can't see me before the wedding it's bad luck," Kendall said looking down at the Latino.

"I can bring him to the outside of the tent and you can talk to him," Carlos said, "there's nothing against talking to him right?" he asked. Kendall shook his head. "Good now stay here," he said. Carlos left the tent only to return minutes later. "He's outside," Carlos said before walking out.

"Kendall," Logan said. Kendall ran over to the opening and stood there.

"Logan," Kendall said.

"I am right here sweetie," Logan said, "I'm not going anywhere," he said.

"Promise?" Kendall asked.

"I swear," Logan said, "I love you more than anything and nothing in this world could keep me from you, not even my parents," he said. Kendall smiled at that. When they had first come out publicly over six months ago Logan's parents had disowned Logan and told him they weren't paying for college. Logan would just use the money he made from Big Time Rush to pay for college and he'd get another job if he had to.

"I was so worried you'd change your mind about this," Kendall said.

"Never," Logan said, "I would do anything for you Kendall, I'll be anything for you," he said.

"Thanks Logie," Kendall said looking to the wall of the tent. He could see Logan's silhouette.

"Hey, we're in this together now," Logan said, "I'll be there for you when you need me," he said.

"And I'll be there for you," Kendall promised.

"I have to go, but I'll see you in a bit," Logan said.

"Promise?" Kendall asked. He wasn't sure where all these insecurities were coming from. He knew how girly he must've sounded, but he didn't care at the moment. He just wanted to make sure Logan would be at the alter.

"I promise," Logan said laughing lightly.

"Ok I'll see you," Kendall said.

"Bye," Logan said drawing this out.

"Bye," Kendall said. He heard movement and Logan's silhouette disappeared. Kendall was alone again. He took a few deep breaths when Katie and his mother walked in followed by Carlos.

"Oh Kendall," Mrs. Knight said walking over to him. "You look so handsome," she said.

"Mom am I gonna have to make you leave like I did with Logan?" Katie asked. Mrs. Knight shook her head and moved away from Kendall for a moment.

"You look good big brother," Katie said smiling at him.

"Thanks baby sister," Kendall said smiling back at her.

"Ok it's almost time," Carlos said looking at his watch. "Katie go take your place with James," he said. Katie nodded her and gave Kendall a hug before she left. "Kendall count to a hundred once the music and then you and you mom can come out," Carlos instructed. Kendall nodded his head and watched as Carlos left. He knew there was a reason he had picked Carlos as his best man.

Kendall heard the music start and he walked to the opening of the tent with his mother. He started counting. Mrs. Knight linked her arm with Kendall's.

"Relax Kendall," Mrs. Knight said, "he's gonna be there like he promised," she said.

"I know," Kendall said. He finished his counting and then they walked out of the tent. The walked down the isle together and made a turn and then Kendall saw Logan. Logan was standing there in his tux. He was wearing an emerald green tie and vest like Kendall had expected. He looked perfect. Kendall wanted to run down the isle and would have if his mother hadn't stopped him.

"Calm down," she said. Kendall wasn't listening. He locked eyes with Logan. Logan grinned his crooked grin and Kendall grinned as well. Logan was here and this was really happening. Once Kendall reached the end of the isle Logan walked up to him and Mrs. Knight.

"And who gives this young man away?" the priest asked.

"I do," Mrs. Knight said. Logan linked his arm with Kendall's other arm. "Take good care of him," Mrs. Knight said to Logan before letting go.

"I will," Logan said. Mrs. Knight smiled and walked over to her seat and sat down. Logan led Kendall up to the priest and they stood facing one another. Carlos and James were behind them both.

Kendall locked eyes with Logan and hardly heard a word the priest was saying to him and Logan.

"The couple has prepared their own vows," the priest said, "Logan," he said. Logan nodded his head. James went to hand Logan his card with his vows but Logan shook his head. He smiled at Kendall and grabbed Kendall's hands.

"Kendall, I never thought I'd be standing here with you of all people," Logan started, "I guess love is funny like that. It finds you and makes you see someone in a new light. Seven months ago I wouldn't have dreamed of this, but now I can't see any other way of living. Today you were having a panic attack and scared that I was gonna leave you and I was there to calm you're fears, and I will be there for as long as we both live," he said. Kendall smiled widely at Logan. "Kendall, I love you with all my heart and I will do everything in my power to be the man you deserve, I'll be anything you want," he said. Kendall smiled at that. He knew what Logan was getting at. He was thinking of their song, Any Kind of Guy. They had declared it their song shortly after they came out publicly. Kendall felt his eyes well with happy tears. A tear rolled down his cheek. Logan's hand moved to Kendall's cheek and wiped the tear away. "I will spend this day and everyone after it making you as happy as I can. I will do anything for you, you know that," he said. Kendall nodded his head.

"And now Kendall," the priest said. Carlos looked at Kendall and Kendall shook his head as well.

"Logan, I can't imagine a life without you know," Kendall said tears coming to his eyes. He took Logan's hands in his again. "These past seven months have been the best of my life," he said. Logan smiled at Kendall silently telling him to continue. "I never thought I'd so lucky as to fall in love with my best friend," he said tears started to roll down his cheeks now. "but, some how I did and I thank god everyday that you feel the same way. Earlier when you promised not to leave me I trusted you and I will continue to trust you for as long as I live. I-I…" he trailed off. Logan moved his hands to Kendall's face and wiped his tears away. "I love you more than anything, and I will work hard to make sure you're happy as well, I love you Logan," he said. Logan smiled and wiped a few more stray years from Kendall's cheeks.

"And now the rings," the priest said after a few moments of silence. The crowd was in tears as were Kendall and Logan at this point. James and Carlos handed over the gold rings the two had picked out as their wedding band.

"Kendall, place the ring on Logan's finger and say, with this ring I thee wed," the priest said.

Kendall grabbed Logan's left hand and slipped the gold ring on his finger next to the silver one and said, "With this ring I thee wed."

"Logan now you take the ring and place it on Kendall's finger and say, with this ring I thee wed," the priest instructed.

"With this ring I thee wed," Logan said as he slipped the gold ring on Kendall's finger. Logan then wasted no time in pulling Kendall in for a kiss. There was several flashes of camera's and people were awing.

"By the power vested in me I pronounced you married," the priest said, "you may continue to kiss," he said. The small crowd laughed as Kendall and Logan pulled apart. Logan smiled as he looked at Kendall. They looked at one another and walked back down the isle arm in arm. They made it back to the tent where Kendall had been earlier and once inside Logan pulled Kendall close to him.

"We're married, Mr. Knight-Mitchell," Logan said grinning.

"Why yes we are Mr. Mitchell-Knight," Kendall said.

"We're going to have to talk about this later aren't we?" Logan asked laughing.

"I thought I was taking you're name," Kendall said.

"I was under the impression you wanted to remain Knight," Logan said. Kendall shook his head. Logan smiled and pulled Kendall in for a kiss as Carlos and James walked into the tent.

"Come on guys it's picture time and then to the Palm Woods for the reception," James said.

"Fine," Logan sighed and hung his head. He only want to spend time with Kendall right now. Kendall laughed and lifted Logan's chin and kissed him.

"I'll make it up to you later," Kendall said.

"I'm intrigued," Logan said raising an eyebrow at Kendall which caused the taller boy to blush.

"You can talk about sex later come on," James said grabbing Logan's arm as Carlos grabbed Kendall.

_10 Years Later…_

Twenty-eight year old Kendall Mitchell-Knight sighed as he sunk into the couch. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to be with his husband Logan right now. They had been married for ten years and had two beautiful kids. Kendall fathered their first kid with a surrogate and Logan the second. Their eldest Katrina, or Kat for short, was six and a spitting image of Kendall. Kat was like her fathers and loved sports. She was also shy, a habit she picked up from Logan. Their second child, Kellen, was almost three. Kellen looked so much like Logan. He had the same brown eyes as Logan, and had the same facial structure. His hair was black like his mother's though. Kellen was more into art. He was only two, but he loved to draw on any surface he could get to. The guys had ended Big Time Rush years ago after they made their third album. They had had a good run, but they were done. They missed it, but at the same time they were glad they were done.

Logan hadn't given up his dream of becoming a doctor. He was in his last year of medical school right now. Logan had worked so hard to get to where he was today. Kendall never left the music industry though. He worked with Gustavo and was a great producer now. He worked hard as well. Gustavo was proud of Kendall. They got along a lot better now that Kendall was more mature. Gustavo was close to retiring and then Kendall would take over with Kelly. He and Kelly would be partners and run Rocque Records together. James and Carlos had gone off to do their own things as well. The four were still close friends though.

Kendall was brought from his thoughts when heard the front door open and close and her perked up as Logan walked into the room. Logan was wearing blue hospital scrubs and looked tired.

"Kenny sweetie I'm home," Logan announced smiling at the blonde. Kendall grinned and stood up and walked over to his husband.

"Hi hon, how was work?" Kendall asked.

"Tiring," Logan said, "did you put the kids to bed?" he asked as he placed his hands on Kendall's waist. Kendall nodded his head and gave Logan a kiss. "How was your day?" Logan asked.

"Great, Kel was actually good," Kendall said.

"That's good," Logan said nodding his head. "What about Kat?" he asked.

"She's having trouble in school," Kendall said, "she hasn't made any friends," he said.

"She's just like me," Logan said, "I swear if she didn't look like you I would think I was her father," he said.

"Yeah, how she got her personality from you I'll never know," Kendall joked.

"Yeah," Logan said smiling. He leaned in and pecked Kendall on the lips. "Come on, let's go to bed, we have a lot to do tomorrow," he said. Tomorrow was Kellen's third birthday.

"Did you get off?" Kendall asked as they started for their room.

"Yes, I swapped with Tiff, and took the graveyard shift on sunday," Logan said, "so I'll have to go in at night," he said.

"Just as long as you are here for the party Kellen will be happy," Kendall said smiling slightly. They walked into their room and Logan grabbed Kendall and made him look at him.

"I know you don't like me taking graveyard, but I have to," Logan said pulling Kendall in for a kiss.

"I know," Kendall said against Logan's lips.

"It's only for a few more weeks then I graduate and I can work out a schedule and everything," Logan said. Kendall nodded his head again. Logan was almost done with medical school.

"I know and I will be so happy to see more of you," Kendall said grinning.

"So, who's all coming tomorrow?" Logan asked as he stripped himself of his scrubs. He grabbed a t-shirt and got into bed.

"Carlos will be for sure," Kendall said as he changed into sweats and a t-shirt.

"He lives right next door of course he, Camille, and Bella will be over tomorrow," Logan said laughing as Kendall crawled into bed with him.

Carlos and Camille were married now as well and had a five year old daughter. Carlos was a detective for LAPD and a superhero like he had always dreamed. Camille was still acting and getting more widely known. Their daughter Isabella was happy and loved. They were the perfect little family, and they lived right next door to Kendall and Logan.

"What about James have you heard from him?" Kendall asked.

"Katie called and said they would be here," Logan said nodding his head.

James and Katie were dating. After Katie turned eighteen she and James announced they had been kind of dating for the last year and that they were in love. Kendall wasn't as shocked as everyone else, but he was happy for them. He did give James the older brother speech with Carlos and Logan backing him up. Together James and Katie were taking over the fashion world. James was a male model like he had always wanted to be. Katie was his manager and they were perfect together. It was only a matter of time before they got married as well. James and Katie traveled a lot but had been talking about settling in L.A. near the guys.

"Ok, I think my mom is coming too," Kendall said. Jennifer Knight still lived in L.A. to be near Kendall and Logan and the kids. She had found work in TV. She did some commercials and was a director now.

"Oh my parents are flying in too," Logan said quickly.

"What?" Kendall asked pulling back from Logan to look at him.

"Didn't I tell you that before?" Logan asked smiling sheepishly. He knew how Kendall felt about his parents.

"No you did not," Kendall said.

"Look Kendall, I know they aren't big fans of what we have, but they are trying for the kids sake," Logan said, "I think we should give them a chance," he said. Kendall sighed and nodded his head.

"What about Lucy and Dak are they coming?" Kendall asked.

"I haven't heard from either of them," Logan said shrugging. "Are Kelly and Gustavo coming?" Logan asked.

"Yes," Kendall said, "they wouldn't miss it," he said.

"Good," Logan said. He pulled Kendall to him and rested his head on his chest. "Night Kendall," Logan said.

"Night Logie," Kendall said.

* * *

><p>Kendall woke up alone in bed. He sat up and looked around for Logan. He was no where in sight. He knew what that usually meant. It meant Logan had been called into the hospital. Kendall's eyes widened. No, he wouldn't go into work on Kellen's birthday, would he? Kendall jumped up and ran down stairs to the kitchen. He heard Logan talking. He ran to the kitchen and saw Logan pacing back and forth and talking on the phone.<p>

"Logie?" Kendall asked. Logan held a hand up to Kendall.

"No, I told you I can't work today," Logan said. "Yes, I know I am only an intern, I know that sir," he said sounding slightly annoyed. "I would love to come in and help but it's my sons birthday and I am not missing it," he said. Kendall felt a surge of love for Logan. Kendall walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. "He's three," Logan said, "I know he probably won't remember but I will and I want to be here for him," he said.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked.

"They're short handed," Logan said to Kendall. "You know what sir, I don't care fire me if you want to, I am not missing my sons birthday for the world," he said and he hung up.

"Logan," Kendall said.

"I think I just lost my job," Logan said his eyes going wide as he walked over to Kendall. He sat down in a chair next to Kendall.

"There are other hospitals," Kendall said grabbing Logan's hand. He brought the hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles.

"I know," Logan said looking up at Kendall. "I can't believe I just did that though," he said. The two sat there for a moment before the phone rang. Kendall snatched it before Logan could.

"It's the hospital," Kendall said. He answered it. "Hello Mitchell-Knight residence," he said.

"Hello this is Dr. Blye calling for Logan Mitchell," a male voice said.

"He is unviable at the moment can I take a message," Kendall said standing up when Logan tried to snatch the phone.

"Tell Logan if he ever pulls a stunt like that again he won't have a job," Dr. Blye said.

"Ok I will pass the message along," Kendall said. He heard a soft click as the line went dead.

"What did Blye want?" Logan asked.

"He said if you ever pull a stunt like that again you won't have a job," Kendall said smiling. Logan smiled and threw his arms around Kendall in a hug. He was so glad he didn't lose his job.

"Come on let's go wake the kids," Kendall said. Logan nodded and they made their way up to Kellen's room. Kellen was sitting up in his bed waiting for them.

"Kellen," Logan said, "how long have you been awake?" he asked.

"Long time, daddy" Kellen replied simply. Kendall and Logan smiled knowing he had only just woken up.

"Guess what buddy," Kendall said.

"What papa?" Kellen asked.

"Today's you're birthday remember?" Kendall asked. Kellen smiled and nodded his head.

"I get presents," Kellen asked. Kendall and Logan laughed and nodded their heads.

"Come on Kel, let's go wake Kat while papa go starts you're special birthday boy breakfast," Logan said. Kellen nodded his head excitedly.

Kendall laughed at his sons eagerness and made his way down to the kitchen to make Kellen his special birthday breakfast. He did it every year for him and Kat. They both got pancakes with whipped cream and sprinkles. They both loved them and Kendall was getting good at making dinosaurs and princesses. Kendall had finished making the pancake batter and had poured some onto the skillet when his family made their way down to the kitchen. Kellen and Kat were fully dressed for the day and Logan was ready too.

"Where my panacakes," Kellen asked.

"They're almost done bud," Kendall said smiling.

"Logan get the whipped cream and sprinkles," Kendall said to his husband. Logan did as he was told. Kendall finished cooking some pancakes for Kellen and Kat. Logan fixed them up special and gave them to the kids. "Thanks Logie," Kendall said smiling at him.

"No problem," Logan said. Kendall finished his and Logan's pancakes and they sat down with Kat and Kellen.

"So, what are the plans for the day?" Logan asked.

"Well, the party is this afternoon so I was thinking we'd go to the park and have some fun," Kendall said, "Carlos said he'd decorate for us," he added.

"Sounds like fun," Logan said, "what do you guys think? Want to go to the park?" he asked Kellen and Kat. They both nodded their head as they ate.

* * *

><p>Logan sighed as he sat back and watched Kendall fuss over last minute details of the party. Kellen was only three, yet Kendall wanted this to be perfect. Camille and Carlos were over already and Bella was playing with Kat and Kellen.<p>

"Kendall he's three," Logan said.

"I know that," Kendall said as he made sure the small pile of presents was just perfect.

"It doesn't have to be perfect," Logan said.

"I know, but I can't help it," Kendall said.

"I was the same way with Bella's birthday," Camille said standing up for Kendall. "It's natural," she said.

"He wasn't this way with Kat," Logan pointed out.

"Yes I was," Kendall said. Logan thought for a moment and shook his head.

"Come sit," Logan said. Kendall walked over to Logan and moved to sit beside him. Logan had other ideas though. He pulled the blonde into his lap. "You have got to relax everything is going to be fine," he said. He pressed his lips to Kendall's neck.

"I know, I know," Kendall sighed. There was a knock at the door. Logan pushed Kendall gently and Kendall stood up. "Carlos go get the kids and tell them to come down here," Kendall said as he and Logan walked to the door. They opened the door and saw James, Katie, and Jennifer.

"Mom, Katie," Kendall said smiling. He threw his arms around his mother and sister.

"Hey James," Logan said smiling. He stepped aside and Kendall let go of the two women and they made their way into the house.

"Where's my nephew and niece?" Katie asked as they appeared at the top of the stairs. They saw Katie, James, and Jennifer.

"Auntie Kitty, uncle Jam," Kellen yelled as he quickly made his way down that stairs with Carlos' help. Kellen ran to Katie and hugged her leg. "Gramma Jen," Kat said moving to hug the older woman. Kellen hugged James and then moved to Jennifer and Kat hugged James and Katie. James was holding a present for Kellen but Jennifer didn't have one.

"Where my present?" Kellen asked.

"Right here little man," James said holding up the present he was holding. Kellen turned to Jennifer.

"Outside," Jennifer said smiling.

"Mom no," Kendall said.

"Did you?" Logan asked excitedly.

"Come with me," Jennifer said grabbing Kellen's hand. Logan told Kat to follow them and he grabbed Kendall's hand and dragged him out to door. Jennifer walked over to her car and opened the door. A small black pug jumped out and ran up to Kellen. The dog was small and had a single brown spot on his back. His front paws were also brown. Kellen smiled and picked the dog up.

"Puppy," Kellen said happily looking at Jennifer for a moment.

"Mom," Kendall said walking over to her.

"I couldn't resist," Jennifer said smiling guiltily at her son.

"I thought we agreed no pets," Kendall said, "I'll be the one cleaning up after and it will just make a mess," he said.

"Oh Kendall lighten up," Logan said, "I'll help take care of it and everything will be just fine," he said.

"I told you I didn't want a dog until Kel was older," Kendall said.

"But it's so cute," Kat said running over to Kellen. They both started fawning over the pet. Kendall sighed.

"Peas papa," Kellen said.

"Please," Kat said. They both gave Kendall puppy dog eyes. Kendall tried to resist but Logan joined them and looked at Kendall with those eyes. He hated when he did that.

"Fine," Kendall said, "you can keep the dog," he said.

"Yay," Kellen and Kat cheered. They let go of the dog and to Kendall and each hugged a leg. Logan grabbed the dog's leash and walked over to Kendall. He hugged him when the kids let go. They took the dog and went inside with Jennifer.

"I'll make it up to you later," Logan said kissing Kendall on the cheek. He grabbed Kendall's hand and led him inside. They walked to the living room where Kellen was showing off the dog. "Kel you need to give him a name," Logan said looking down at his son.

"Um," Kellen said looking at the dog.

"Kellen how about Spot," Kat said looking at the spot on his back.

"Spot," Kellen said happily.

"Spot it is," Logan said ruffling Kellen's hair.

Awhile later Dak arrived with his girlfriend, Tina, and her son, Marty, who was five. Dak had met her and she had Marty from a previous relationship but Dak was Marty's father in all respects. The guys got to know Dak better when he took over RCMCBT Global Net Sanyoid Corporation after Griffin retired. Dak no longer acted, but had a small music career. His main job was as a business man though. He was one of the youngest CEO's in the country. Lucy arrived next with her husband Clark. Kendall and Logan kept in touch with Lucy because she signed with Rocque Records when Kendall became a producer there. Lucy was like a aunt to Kellen and Kat. Next to arrive was Kelly and Gustavo. They were close with the kids because Kendall still worked with them. Kelly was no longer Gustavo's assistant but full on partner with Kendall. Last to arrive was Logan's parents. Then the party started. Kellen loved being the center of attention. The kids went to play in the back yard with Jennifer and the Mitchells after awhile.

"I swear they get cuter every time I see them," Katie said to Kendall and Logan. They both smiled at her.

"I wish you were around more Katie," Kendall said, "the kids really miss you when you're gone," he said.

"I know but that's gonna change," James said smiling at them.

"Are you two finally settling down?" Carlos asked.

"Kind of," Katie said, "we're buying a house that's about a block from here," she said.

"Really?" Kendall asked excitedly. He wanted Katie to be around more. It would be amazing if she lived close by.

"Yes," Katie said, "we're gonna need a house if we plan on raising kids," Katie said.

"Kids?" Logan asked turning to James.

"Yes kids," James said, "we're expecting twins," he said. Everyone's jaw dropped. Kendall was the first to react. He walked over to Katie and pulled her into a hug, with Logan right behind him.

"I am so happy for you guys," Kendall said.

"Congratulations," Camille said excitedly.

"Does mom know?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, we told her on the way over here," Katie said smiling big.

"Oh and we're engaged," James said, "I haven't had time to pick up her ring yet," he said.

"Congrats again," Lucy said. Katie smiled and thanked everyone as they congratulated her and James.

"Oh, dogs," Gustavo said getting the four men's attention. He hadn't called them that in years, but they still obeyed.

"He called us dogs and we responded," Logan said laughing.

"Old habits die hard," James said laughing as well. Kendall and Carlos joined in as well.

"I was talking with Kendall and Kelly the other day," Gustavo said, "what do you dogs say to a reunion concert?" he asked.

"I haven't sang in years," Logan said, "besides lullabies," he added pointing to Kendall. Kendall only laughed.

"Just one night," Kelly said.

"It'll be just like old times," Kendall said.

"Who would we be opening for?" Logan asked knowing Kendall would get him to agree to this one way or another. He knew Kendall was not above using sex to get what he wanted.

"Me," Lucy said. "It was my idea," she added.

"I'm in," Logan said.

"I already told her I was," Kendall said.

"I guess there's no harm in one concert," James said.

"Count me in," Carlos said.

Hours later the party was done and Kendall and Logan had said good bye to everyone. Logan cleaned while Kendall played with Kellen and spot. Kat was watching TV and trying to ignore Kendall and Kellen. Logan stood back and watched the scene before him. He looked at his family. It was a perfect moment. Logan was so happy right now. He looked down at the silver ring on his left hand and thought back all those years ago when he and Kendall had started dating.

Looking back on that time Logan thought everything that had happened was just plain crazy. He would have to tell the kid the story of how he and Kendall got together at some point. He remembered the song that had brought them together too. He had never really thanked Gustavo for writing that song. Logan knew what song he wanted to sing for their reunion concert. Logan was brought from his thoughts when Kellen and Kendal grabbed him. Logan looked down at them.

"We tickle monsters and we got you," Kellen said. Kendall pulled Logan down to the ground and the two proceeded to tickle him. Logan laughed and called out for help from Kat. Kat walked over to the three and joined in with Kellen and Kendall laughing.

"I've been ambushed," Logan cried. He grabbed Kellen and pulled him on top of him. Kellen laughed and giggled. He managed to get Kellen on his side and he and Kellen took on Kendall and Kat. Soon the tables had turned on Kendall and he was the one being tickled. Kat had turned on Kendall as well. "Looks like I win," Logan teased Kendall. After the tickle war was done it was bed time.

Logan carried Kellen up stairs and put him to bed while Kendall got Kat to bed. Logan read Kellen a story and gave him a good night kiss, while Kendall sang to Kat. After that they switched and said their good nights to the other kid and gave them a kiss before going to bed themselves. They were exhausted from the day. Logan was the first in their room. He stripped down to his boxers and waited for Kendall.

Kendall walked into the room and saw Logan. His eyes roamed over Logan, his tiredness forgotten.

"Wanna join me?" Logan asked. Kendall took his shirt off and let his jeans fall to the floor. He walked over to the bed and laid down next to Logan after locking the door. Logan pulled Kendall to him the second he was close enough. "God Ken I love you," Logan said.

"I love you too," Kendall said.

"What did I do to deserve someone as good as you?" Logan asked as he rested his forehead against Kendall's.

"I ask myself that same question," Kendall said.

"No, Kendall you're the perfect one here," Logan said, "you love the kids and work from home sometimes," he said.

"Logan you nearly lost your job for Kellen," Kendall said as he kissed Logan again.

"I know," Logan said, "but you spend more time with them than I do," he said.

"Once you get residency you'll get to spent a little more time with them, and as the years go by things will get better," Kendall said, "you knew being a doctor took a lot of work and demanded a lot of time," he said.

"I know," Logan said, "this morning talking to Blye made me think about how much I've missed with the kids, I mean sure I was there for first words and steps, but I've missed a lot of their daily lives," he said.

"But, you make up for it by being here when we need you, like you were today," Kendall said.

"Kendall if I ever do anything to hurt you let me know and I will change to fix it, you know I'll be anything for you," Logan said.

"Now where have I heard that before?" Kendall asked playfully. Logan laughed and shoved Kendall playfully. He was referring to his wedding vows and their song.

"I think we should do that song for our concert," Logan said, "it has to be my all time favorite song," he said.

"Why is that you're favorite," Kendall asked.

"Because it's the song Gustavo wrote when we first got together," Logan said, "the first time we sang I was singing to you," he said.

"That's right," Kendall said his eyes widening as he remembered that. Logan smiled and pulled Kendall close again. He kissed him. Kendall smiled into the kiss and pulled Logan on top of him. Even after all these years they had not lost their passion for one another. They still loved each other deeply.

Logan knew it had been ten years, but it still felt like they were teenagers at time. He was so glad that Kendall had agreed to date him and James for that one month. He was sure that one month that they had help Kendall realize he loved Logan.


End file.
